Harry Potter: Self Insert
by hitesh90
Summary: Getting reborn into Harry Potter world was best thing happen to me. But there are many obstacles ahead if I want to fulfill my dreams. Will I be able to help harry? Is Dumbledore good or bad? - I will get answers plauging my mind. Self insert(SI). This story is gray. There will be no harems. M for language and future lemons.
1. arrival

**I wrote this last year before HOTD fic but forgot it in pen drive so please keep that in mind when you review, I will be doing self inserts of Naruto and My Boku no hero academia in near future. There will be lemons later in the story, maybe after chapter 5**

 **Some of the content like goblin's warning, school song and some other stuff are copied from books.**

 **Also I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have missed (English is not my native language)**

 **Please review and tell me what do you think, any suggestion would be appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my OC**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Flashback_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Arrival**

 **29** **st** **July 1978** **:**

It has been more than 4 years of my new life and it could have been worse. I was reincarnated in late 70's but at least I was not born in medieval era,

Think about living in medieval era, I can't imagine living in that time, situation of common men were quite bad in my opinion be it India or any other nation

What? you thought I would start with my wonderful reincarnation where I would remember being born (thank god I didn't remember being born. For those who wanted me to share my experience of being born – I have only one thing to say 'you are sick'), well those who want to know – My name doesn't matter and I died at ripe age of 19 in a car crash while I was going for college, my parents already died in car accident so you can say that there were not many people who would mourn for me.

With number of deaths in family by accidents, one might think it's fate or some sort of conspiracy but we were not that much rich, I belonged to middle class family.

Most of my friends were gone for their education in different cities and I was totally alone, at least no one would be distraught over my death.

One second I was driving and next, my head was ringing and there was so much pain all over my body, I was unable to inhale properly, choking on some liquid which probably was my own blood, black dots were forming in the corner and then I blacked out,

I do not know for how much time I was asleep or where I was 'coma or in limbo' next when I woke up, I could not move, see, talk or do anything other than crying. My emotions were fluctuating and were all over the place and I couldn't help but cry. My body was moving on its own – always hungry or sleeping.

Over next few weeks I was able to think somewhat clearly and reached a conclusion that without a doubt I was reincarnated and was in body of a babe so I did what a sane man would do in this situation – Cry, for 2 days I was distraught, my parents were very distressed and confused by my wailing so for their sake I calm down as I am not that type of guy who would lash out just because their situation is bad and there was no fault of my new parents. I am that type of guy who would find some positivity in even death.

I also got the impression that I was not reborn in India as my parents were white and always speaking in English, thank god I didn't born in some other region like Russia, learning a new language would have been pain in the ass, thank god for small mercy.

In no time a routine was up for about a year to wake, shit, cry, and play with parents then again eat, sleep and then again repeat. I did not have any other babe to compare if the time was right to start talking, or walking or any other things babies learn so I had to be very careful in interacting with them. After 5 months I started rolling over my stomach and then after some time I started walking on fours.

Over the next few months while I was playing I was able to listen my mother worrying if his poor boy was mute then I realize my mistake that I may have forgotten a very important thing so when after few day when my mum was trying for me to talk by repeating "momma" I tried but it sounded like "mamma", when father heard this I have to say "dada" lest I upset my father, after that I quickly learned some small words like up, no, etc in no time.

Now at age 4, I can move, speak and write better than other children but most importantly I am potty trained, so no more embarrassment in front of my parents. I can't describe my embarrassment on paper when I realized that I couldn't do potty alone. Overtime I was less embarrassed but still.

From what I was able to observe I was born in London on 1st July 1974 more than 50 years past from my timeline. Well folks my new name is Arthur William White and my parents are Violet Dorea White (she is beautiful woman of 5'6 with black hair, gray eyes) and William White (5'11, black hair with silver patches above ears on both sides, black eyes).

My mom is a house wife just like everyone else and my dad is a banker.

Today I was going for admission in a kinder garden school, for some reason my parents rarely go out of the house other than for their work.

When I first saw our car I froze midway (my accident was still prominent in my mind) but was able to recover quickly, after half an hour long drive I was at Montreal Kinder garden school – It was a small building in yellow and red color, parents were saying goodbyes to their children who were wailing very loudly and asking them to not leave them.

For second I thought about doing that but dumped that thought quickly , If I want to avoid suspicion and be myself I would have to act somewhat mature, also I wasn't sure I could act like them, even the thought of acting like that bring shudder down my spine.

Till now my parents have discarded my habits as intelligent and inquisitive child and it would not do well for me acting as other children,

Instead when we reached classroom my father said "okay Arthur, be a good boy, do as the teacher asks and I will pick you up after school is over okay",

I quivered and bit my lower lip and asked" Can't you stay with me" (my soul may be mature but my body is of 4 years and I do not have much control over my emotions and its somewhat a blessing as I do not have to act like a child all the time sometimes it happens naturally ).

After seeing that my mother knelt down and hugs me and says, "Oh Arthur it's only for 5 hours, you will enjoy the class and look you will have other children to play with. It will be over soon, be sure to make lots of friends, okay"

I hugged her tightly and replied "okay momma" and went to class and so started my re-education.

 **Some** **months** **later:**

It has been a 4 months since I started attending kinder garden and I have never been more frustrated in my whole life. As I was 19 year old and apparently I can't dumb down enough to be in same class with my apparent age group.

Already I have been jumped twice ahead so this is my first and last year in kinder garden and nobody is my friend, well I don't need to be friends with bunch of brats but apparently my mom wants me to have them so that she can arrange play dates. It's not as if I didn't tried but the brats studying with me are annoying and when I tried to talk to students in my class they took personal offence and some even tried to name calling but when I didn't care about that they went back to their work so nothing worthwhile happened. Well now I feel like how Sheldon felt when he was my age.

On the other hand At least my parents were very proud and happy that their son was very intelligent child and for their sake I put a smile on my face, I was somewhat protective of them and didn't wanted to lose my parents again so I try to be a perfect son to them.

In the meanwhile I got perfect excuse for my maturity

On one morning I was brooding and when my teacher starts asking questions I responded instinctively. I didn't even realize what I had done but by then damage was done; I was able to impress her so much that she asked my parents and headmaster for IQ tests.

Next day my teachers and parents meet in principal office and then took my IQ test and some other test to determine the truth and not 2 months later I was jumped 2 year classes and my plan to remain under radar went down in gutter. They were able to determine that I have somewhat eidetic memory apparently I was able to retain much information but not all of them.

And truly I did. At first I thought it was side effect of being born and having new brain but it turns out I can retain most of the information I read.

 **25 December 1979:**

Today is Christmas day and I will be getting some gifts (I may have been 19 when I died but gifts are appreciated at any age) and mainly no annoying children. I woke up early in the morning, and went to my parents bedroom and jumped on the bed waking mom and dad I shouted" wake up wake up mom, dad we need to open presents",

Day by day my control over my emotions is returning, still I have to act somewhat like a child otherwise my parents will be suspicious, do you think I am being overly paranoid, put yourself in my shoes.

After waking them up we went to open presents, which were below the Christmas tree. I don't even know when they put them there; I got chocolates (I still have a sweet tooth and love chocolates and candies) from my mom and an action figure from dad which will be not be used other than decorating my room.

After doing breakfast I asked permission for going park to play as it is better than sitting at home and doing nothing.

After waiting for some time I saw a group of some kids coming into park and joined them, we decided to play snow ball fighting, after playing till noon I was ready to collapse, fortunately my dad came for taking me home.

During the dinner I asked a question bugging me from much time, in my short life here I have not seen any relatives from either side of family so either they died or my parents and they are not close, trying to sound as much as like a 5 year old child "dad how come I have no relatives everyone have one in the class, today Billy was bragging about going to France to his grandparents",

It was like room temperature got even colder and I understood that I had asked a wrong question, I watched as dad and mom froze,

They shared a look and in very calm voice dad said "Arthur dear my and your mother parents got killed in gas blast when we were young, all our things got burned and we don't have any relatives left"

I instantly replied. "I'm sorry dad",

This time mom answered" Its fine Arthur, just finish your dinner and go to bed, tomorrow is your school and you need to wake early".

I knew what dad said was not full truth or even truth at all and it has much more to it but I can't ask about it without sounding like a prat so I finished my dinner and went to my room after closing door and light but I went back to door to try to listen to voices, I didn't knew why I can tell they were lying but my gut told me there is much more to that.

Mom asked in some concern" should we tell him the truth Will"

Dad replied" no there is no need for it now and we can explain about it later if he shows any aptitude for it"

Mom asked somewhat forcefully "what if he is like them then what?"

Dad replied in defeated tone "we will see it that time and there is no need for him to know now in these conditions. Moreover there have been no incidents till now"

Mom replied" you're right now is not the best time and maybe he will not turn out like them"

Then they went back to their room. I repeated this conversation in my mind for much time but could not make any sense of it so I went back to sleep and forgot about it pretty quickly.

 **7 November 1981:**

I have been upped a year this time too and now 7 year ole me is trying to compete with 11 year olds with no friends, talk about getting lonely. I knew it wouldn't be easy but I forgot at this age bullying also starts so here I am in recess reading a book in library.

It was just name calling last year with bit of pushing nothing major but in this year it's not even 2 months and here I am trying to be hide in library and that confrontation with Ricky (the school yard bully) still deep in my mind,

 _Flashback:_

 _It was 2nd day of school I was eating lunch sitting under a tree when a hand took my lunch and when I look up to see him with his gang, he was more than enough for me being tallest and fattest kid with a mean look on his face. I knew I should leave him alone but the adult in me scoffed at the idea and demanded me to teach him a lesson._

 _Like usual he started to taunt me as know-it-all and nerd but I politely asked to give back my lunch and then when I tried to take it from him he punched me in the jaw and I went crumbling down like stone, even if I saw him move I didn't have the time to react and it hurt like hell (hey my body is still 7 year old) afterword I got angry so much I saw red and wanted to hurt him,_

 _At that time an electrical current passed from my chest and warm feeling enveloped me just for second and next Ricky is went back flying,_

 _I froze, I didn't think I would be in some type of fiction when I got reincarnated in this world but this incident made me realize that this is some type of self insert like situation._

 _When some time later a teacher came and asked what happened, I quickly explained the situation with some fake tears and put the blame on Ricky. The teacher bought it up and Ricky got detention for bullying and letter to his parents, but still my classroom teacher called my parents to explain the situation and my bruised and bloody lips._

 _After explaining to my parents what happened except for the flying part we went home, I got excused and I went back to my room, I replayed the confrontation over and over in my head and concluded that it must have been some superpower and exclaimed "Fuck! I must be in marvel or x-men universe or other so this must not be my earth but some other fuck, fuck, fuck" but then I remembered that I have some awesome superpowers, suddenly I am grinning like a loon._

 _But soon after that I calm my breath and start experimenting with my powers as it is some type of telekinesis so I took a small paper and put it on table and then I willed it to flying and come to me but it just twitched._

 _10 minutes later I was still trying to move the paper but it didn't move but now and then it just twitched, at least it proved that I have some type of telekinesis power._

 _Flashback ends._

Now after 6 weeks of practicing I can keep the paper in air for 10 minutes or roll pencil with just a single thought. Progress was very slow but it was still there and only that mattered, maybe when I reach teenage years, it may grow exponentially with puberty hitting me, suddenly I was horrified at experiencing second puberty.

Suddenly bell rang jolting me out of my thoughts, I closed my books and went back home.

After few days of experimenting I got another shock of my life when I was getting ready for school, I was looking into mirror and wanted to see how I would look if my eyes were blue and next second my eyes started changing to blue, after some needed experimentation I came to a shocking conclusion, apparently I can change my eyes color and my face like 'Mystique' if I concentrate hard enough but only for some time as it drains my energy rather quickly and it's harder to maintain. Fuck my situation was getting from bad to worse if magneto or mystique were my real parents or some kind of relatives.

Some weeks later I was twirling the pencil in air when my mom came in the room without knocking and we both froze, mum's eyes were wide and I was panicking on the inside how to explain it,

I was thinking along the lines that my parents will send me to some orphanage or start treating me like some disease just so I packed all my pound notes which I saved and collected from my pocket money which was about 100 pounds just in case.

My pencil dropped when my concentration slipped, then slowly mum came and sat beside me and asked "Arthur, son how long have you been able to do this"

My words came out as whisper "from September" (damn I hate my body; here I am an adult crying like a bitch)

But still I didn't want to lose my second parents for some superpowers as many mutants got kicked out from their homes for their powers.

My mum's eyes softened a bit and said" Sweetheart you did nothing wrong okay, let me call your dad and then we will talk and explain it to you okay"

She then kissed me on forehead and said "dinner will be in 30 minutes okay, be ready"

I nodded, my eyes were watering up a bit for apparently no reason (ahhh I hate this body and its fragile emotional mind).

My heart rate was fast and breathing quick when I came down for dinner. I calmed my breath and repeated that mom and dad love me and I was panicking for no reason.

I went to dining table where mom and dad were whispering about something; just as I came they stopped.

Dad pulled a seat beside mom and said in a gentle tone" Arthur come sit down eat dinner then we will talk".

When I sat down beside my mom, she puts her hand on my shoulder and smiled reassuringly and said "why don't we eat and talk later ok"

To that I nodded and start eating

When we finished eating dinner and desert my mom bluntly said" Arthur there is no doubt that what you were doing there was magic"

I was shocked and involuntary said" what! magic but how is that possible" on inside I was confused but in manner of seconds that accidental magic in school and disaster dinner conversation came to my mind and I connected the dots that this is harry potter universe and not Marvel or X-men universe and likely prophecy have been already fulfilled and most probably Longbottoms were in hiding or maybe they were already in hospital and even then I can't change anything, who will take 8 year old seriously.

Mom continued "its whole world out there filled with magic hidden from this world. when I was little I grew up in one of those magical family but I was without magic so they tried to wipe my memory when I turned 11 and dump me on orphanage but somehow my memories survived and I knew going back there would create a problems for me so I grew up in orphanage with your father and we worked very hard to achieve what we have today"

Mom drinks water a bit and continued "when you were born but when you were a month old you got a fever which didn't back out, we tried on every doctor we could find but day by day your fever was increasing so we had no choice but to take you to wizarding hospital and there in hospital for a minute you were unable to breathe we thought you died but you somehow lived even the doctor said it was a miracle, it was the happiest day of our life." She said last part with a sob, her eyes watering no doubt this body's first occupant demise.

'Okay so at time I was reincarnated' I mused

"We can't go now as magical world is in civil war but when it is over, we promise we would take you with us to visit it, okay" dad said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Wow" I said with huge smile,

Now I have to act as a 7 year old child so I happily give my mom a big hug and said in excited voice "so I am a wizard mum, what can we do with magic, can we fly?"

Mom chuckles at my enthusiasm, wiping her eyes she said "calm down Arthur we have many types of magic yes we can fly but we need brooms for that and we can't go to alley now but we have potions books in attic, it's a type of magic by cooking of some ingredients, we even have some basic potion kit as I was good at them when I was little, we will get it tomorrow from attic so you can read it okay" to which I just nodded

She suddenly exclaimed seeing clock on the wall "Dear lord look at the time its 10 pm, now go Arthur, it's time for your bed (another thing I hated about being a child is to go to sleep early), you have school tomorrow, we can talk about other things afterwards okay" she finished in stern tone

Not wanting to argue I went to bed but sleep couldn't claim me, I was still feeling shock of being in harry potter. I couldn't tell them about my reincarnation for obvious reasons. Planning for next course of action I didn't remember when I fell asleep.

 **2** **nd** **January 1982:**

It was official till now nothing changed and plot still remains the same, Voldemort was defeated last year on Halloween and all country, celebration were there with no regard of statue of secrecy. Even I noticed there were lot of people in cloaks and weird clothing whispering excitedly together no doubt about Vodemort's defeat but shrugged later and didn't think of it much back then as I didn't knew that this was Harry Potter World; Other people were bound to notice something strange and some did but chalked it up as environmental phenomenon for owls and some charity group for the wizards and witches.

Today mom and dad went to leaky cauldron to check war status and sure it was official. I couldn't tell my parents about war status before for obvious reasons.

Last 2 months have been full of magic, anticipation and preparation – I studied hard enough that next year I am still considering for a 5th jump.

Now that I know in time I will be facing death eaters surely as I didn't wanted to sit out the war and in no way I was going to be slave of some madman, also I have some of my own ambition and dreams so I asked my parent's permission to join martial arts training using bullying as an excuse, it will help me with dexterity, strength, stamina and mostly to curb any bullying towards me but I didn't find any dojo or any instructor – I should have known those fan fictions were not reliable as who would open dojo in England.

There were boxing clubs but I did not have any interest in them and moreover physically I was still 8 years old so I just start doing cardio and got into soccer club at school. With all the free time I read all wizarding books that were available on potions and practice telekinesis, in no way I was going to call it wandless magic – for me it was telekinesis.

My mom said only powerful wizards can do it but my theory was that wands act as foci and wandless magic can be performed by everyone who start doing it early and need very high concentration but I was not going to contradict mom so I kept my mouth shut,

We or you could say my parents decided that my skills on wandless magic will be kept secret; I didn't tell them about my metmorphmagus abilities as I do not know if I have to register it by ministry and less they know the better it will be if things go south.

With practice now I was able to levitate some heavy objects easily, close and open the door with a wave of my hand, conjure some fire apparently I was good with conjuring fire but after some wandless magic I usually succumbed to exhaustion, wandless magic is very taxing but slowly and surely my limit is increasing – I don't know whether my magical pool is increasing or my body is trying to adapt to my magic – without any experts all I can do is theorize, I tried to do Transfiguration but was unable to do it no matter how many times I tried, it is the only wand based subject which continue to remain unreachable.

Also my mum taught me some wizarding culture. At least which she was able to remember and taught when she was little i.e.-

 _Flashback:_

 _I was sitting across mom who was teaching me potion basics like how to cut, how to slice with some materials which were available in home or market_

 _She said "Arthur, remember in a potion you can't make a single mistake, some substances are quite volatile to potions if steps are not followed"_

 _First day of potion lab scene came to mind when Neville bungled up. I was hearing with rapt attention because I knew in 3 years I will be facing Snape and I wanted to be as much prepared as I can._

 _Mom looked at me and said "never look into eyes of powerful wizard like Dumbledore, my family said he use it on students but without proof nobody could do about it anything and the easiest way to deal with passive legilimency is to avert your eyes, don't worry he won't be able to see memory but some outer thoughts or sense when someone is lying"_

 _"A pureblood will never shake your hands unless you are his equal. If you choose to accept that means he and you consider each other as equal and if you do not accept it can send a message that you consider him below you". (Harry and Malfoy scene on train came to my mind)_

 _"You must never give your wand or Gringotts key to anybody else, giving your wand means you trust the other person explicitly"_

After eating dinner I hugged my mom and said goodnight and then went to my room.

It's the smallest room in house but big enough for me, recently me and my dad painted it in my favorite blue color, it has a bed, table lamp to study. It even has some pictures on wall from my younger years; in the corner there is also a cupboard to store some old things).

I opened my cupboard in which a diary was under the carpet, its first pages were the 'to do' list:

Learning occlumency, legilimency

Find come and go room

How to remove trace from wand

Learn to Ward the area

Is there anything called magical signature and how to remove tracking spells,

How to remove compulsion charm or loyalty potion if there are anything like that,

Learn laws of wizarding world,

and then afterward on last pages it was the information on death eaters (their names), location of hocruxes etc lest I forgot, it was my key to the success and it was written in Hindi which took some time to practice to get used to but I was able to write in acceptable form and main thing is only those who have learned Hindi will able to read it.

There was 1 problem which I could not solve, as I had read many fan fiction in my previous life so I didn't know if Dumbledore was incompetent idiot or dark lord or any other so I couldn't rely on Dumbledore and I wanted to at least help harry without Dumbledore finding out,

At last I decided to first see and understand wizarding world and its law better and when I am older I will go to surrey and I would help harry, till then he can manage and this way he will remember me and will be thankful for help, maybe I can be his role model instead of Dumbledore.

Next day I quickly got ready and then we took our car ride to leaky cauldron. At first it was Ordinary Street with ordinary shops with ordinary people,

"This is it" said mom

I looked again, now after looking close I noticed a tiny grubby looking pub, if I hadn't looked closely I would have definitely missed it, the people hurrying by didn't even look at it, their eyes slid from book shop at one side to record shop at the other side as if they couldn't see it, probably they couldn't as later I learned that Notice-me-not charm was on it, it was quite shabby looking pub for a famous wizarding centre, there we asked Tom to open the brick wall to Diagon alley which he happily did, as he tapped his wand at wall 4 times,

The bricks he touched quivered and wriggled, a small hole appeared which continued to enlarge, and it stopped at 10 feet length and 7 feet wide, archway to Diagon alley.

I stepped through it and looked over my shoulder as we came it shrink to its original position, when I first saw it I was amazed at it, my eyes must have been wide while I was trying to memorize it by looking everywhere, my parents chuckled seeing my expression,

Then we start walking towards Gringotts to exchange money and set up a vault, there were less people than I expected perhaps because of war or it was 9 am I couldn't decide. It was a nice street, wider than most city avenues and long, reaching out in distance where road led to a circular cul-de-sac at the end where Gringotts was located, we approached Gringotts, It was an imposing white multistoried marble building near the intersection of Diagon alley and Knocturn alley, I could see the faint glimmer of gold that were the great main doors of goblin-run bank. The door was flanked by goblins in uniform of scarlet and gold, it leads into small entrance hall and set of another doors in which engraved the famous warning:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there

2 goblins bowed to us when we get through the door, to my amazement hundreds of goblins were sitting on high stools doing paperwork on long parchments, some were inspecting diamonds trough eyeglass,

There were too many doors to count leading off from hall to god knows where and yet they were showing people on and off from these doors. Movie didn't do justice to them, truly goblins were vicious looking creature with pointed ears and razor sharp teeth and nails, they were only 2 or 3 inch shorter than me, they snarled or spoke I couldn't differentiate.

We moved to a free teller and waited for him to acknowledge us as my mother said one time "Do not ever disturb a working goblin"

When he asked in guttural voice without even looking up "yes what can I do"

Then only my mother said with some forced smile "good morning" and asked "what is the policy of bank regarding new vault"

He looked up from his work and studied us over, "New vault can only open up with more than 250 galleons and should always have more than 50 galleons otherwise bank can terminate your vault and take the money"

As my father was a Banker so he asked if we will get any interest rate but the goblin merely laughed and said they don't give money for storing money so after lot of back and forth arguments I can safely say:

Goblin nation likes to horde treasure, they don't charge for opening vault.

They decide vault level on basis of their worth, bigger the fortune deeper is the vault.

Yes they can set up wards but its cost ranges from 1000G – 15000G depending upon the wards and property should be our in name legally.

They can provide goblin healer but it would cost very much.

They also broker deals (i.e. you need something they will provide it within some time period but it will be very costly)

They also take 1% of the total money which is converted.

At the end we end up opening an account in the name of family 'White' and purchased a simple enchanted bag which has 10 times the space inside for 2 sickles.

Pound to galleon was all time low (1 galleon = 17sickles = 493 Knut = 30pounds; Exchange rate, 1 sickle =29 Knut.) so we converted about 500 galleons and some extras, My education cost in muggle world was covered due to the scholarships given to me and most probably I will not need to pay money till my college or even in college if I attended, so we had a lot of money lying around.

Teller then asked "would you like to visit your vault which by the way is no 1819 and here is your key"

He gave us a golden key and we agreed to visit the vault,

"Very well, I will have someone take to your vault, Tripclaw"

Tripclaw was yet another goblin, he lead us from one of the door to the narrow passageway which was lit up with torches. It sloped steeply downwards and there were little railway tracks on the floor, he whistled and a cart came from nowhere, we climbed in – and were off.

At first we hurled through some twisting passageway, the rattling cart seemed to know the passage because Tripclaw was not steering or it was probably goblin magicked, suddenly cart stopped beside a small door, I quickly got off the cart, my vision was going around, damn I hate rollercoaster, I don't know why harry liked the cart ride.

Tripclaw opened the door which looked like it had not been opened in quite much time; dust was covering the ground and the door like a thin blanket.

The vault was quite big for 500 galleons, we deposited our 500 galleons there and went back to the cart, one wild ride later we were coming out of the opposite door through which we came in

We nodded to the guards as we left Gringotts,

Afterwards we went to Flourish and Blot's book shop where I purchased a book named **"Sacred 28 and other prominent families** ", it was obviously written by some pureblood. You can tell just by reading the title.

From other shops we purchased a standard cauldron and some potion ingredients, parchments, quill and ink (so I can practice writing in quill and be able to write decently when school starts),

We also browsed some other shops but didn't get anything else.

During our ride home I start reading the book so when we got back home I asked "Mom what was your family name"

I knew it was a sore topic for mum but if my hunch was correct than I would be heir of "Most Ancient and Noble family of Black" as dear cousin Sirius will be in Azkaban and uncle Regulus would be inferi by now in that cave. Moreover I was older than Draco.

And it was correct; my mum narrowed her eyes and said in suspicious tone "why are you asking"

I just shrugged and showed her book that we purchased but it conveyed my feelings and her answer.

"Arthur you are not to repeat what I said to anyone understood" she said in serious voice which also showed on her face

when I nodded she continued with some steel in her voice "I came from Black family, my father was Orion Black and my mother was Walburga Black, I had 2 small brothers Sirius and Regulus and 3 cousin sisters Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa from uncle Cygnus and aunt Durella black, my grandfather Arcluctus Black was head of the house at that time, it is one of the darkest house in magical world, the family members hates anyone who is not pureblood, your father and I took 'White' name as a joke to opposite of 'Black' but later it was good as any other so we did not change it" she said with a small smile at the end

She later added with a stern tone."Arthur promise me you will not try to contact anyone from that house do you understand young man, it would not do anyone good"

I could not nod quickly enough, 19+ or not, I would not get on the bad side of my mom, she can be very dangerous when she is angry.

 **This is it folks I have written 2 more chapters of this story but it will take some time editing them so maybe I can update on this weekend**

 **If I got time I may update my other story (HOTD: SI)**

 **Please write a review and any suggestions will be appreciated**


	2. visiting diagon alley

**23 Favorites and 30 Follows, I didn't think I will get that much, thank you for liking this story**

 **Shadyblazin: No his mother was not kicked out of the family, they just erased her memories, maybe they were somewhat stupid in that situation as they did not think a wizard can born out of squibs or maybe her family had someone who loved her and did piss poor job of 'obliviating' – you will have to read further to learn that.**

 **As for pairings I haven't decided yet.**

 **R3d3v3: yeah many fics have self inserts that are in same year as harry so I thought of doing something different.**

 **I looked on the internet but couldn't find any proper currency conversion rates so I made my own. Some content is copied from books**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, just my OC.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Flashback_

 **Chapter 2**

 **starting the journey**

 **23** **rd** **July 1985:**

Today I got my letter

When I open the door to get newspaper, an owl swept in and dropped the letter in front of me and sat on car most probably to receive the reply. The letter was written on parchment with black ink in very neat handwriting.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

 **Headmaster Albus Dumbledore**

 **(Order of Merlin First class, Grand Sorcerers, Chief Warlock**

 **Supreme Mugwump, International Confederations of Wizards)**

 **Dear Mr. White**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry .Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipments.**

 **Term begins at 1** **st** **September 1985 .We await your owl by no later than 31** **st** **July**

 **Yours Sincerely**

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Deputy headmistress**

 **List is as follows:**

 **UNIFORM:**

 **First year student will require**

 **1 .Three set of plain work robes (black)**

 **2 .One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

 **3 .One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

 **4 .One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)**

 **Please note that all the clothes should carry nametags**

 **COURSE BOOKS:**

 **All students should carry copy of each book of following:**

 **The Standard Book of spells (grade 1)**

 **By Miranda goshawk**

 **The History Of magic**

 **By Bathilda Bagshot**

 **Magical theory**

 **By Albert Wafling**

 **A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration**

 **By Emiric Switch**

 **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**

 **By Phyllida spore**

 **Magical Drafts And Potions**

 **By Arsenius Jigger**

 **Fantastical Beast and Where to Find Them**

 **By Newt, Scamander**

 **Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection**

 **By Quentin Trembile**

 **OTHER EQUIPMENTS**

 **1 wand**

 **1 telescope**

 **1 set brass scales**

 **1 set crystal or glass phials**

 **1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

 **Students may also bring owl, cat or toad if so they desired**

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST**

 **ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR BROOMSTICKS**

 **Yours Sincerely**

 **Lucinda Thompsonicle- Pocus**

 **Chief attendant of witchcraft Provisions**

I still could not believe that I am somehow going to learn magic and manipulate realities. This is childhood dream of every person who read the books. I could say for sure that millions of people would be jealous of my situation.

I stood there lost in thoughts; last few days have been very taxing. I was very nervous that due to some complication I would not get this letter or maybe that book will not show my name on it due to me being dimensional traveler or I would not be accepted due to my mental age.

I quickly shook my thoughts and went inside to show the letter to my parents

They were very happy to receive the letter; most probably due to how much difficult I have been to them these last two weeks when I start fretting about not receiving the letter, maybe I should do something good for both of them for putting up with me.

They discussed how to proceed with the situation while I also threw some ideas at them but at the end we decided to go muggleborn route, (for the readers who still don't know why they were being so paranoid – black family is dark so the public may suspect me being dark, it will be like Harry 2nd year situation, also my other family members like Narcissa or Lucius may harm me if they suspect that I may become head of the house Black)

So we did not replied to the letter and if any teacher comes we will feign ignorance. My parents decided it will be good for me to remain as Muggleborn and that way I would remain under radar and it would not be good for me to be noticed by dark faction – I totally agreed,

7 Days later we got Professor McGonagall at our doorstep at sharp 8 am. She was more or less same as TV version but younger, she looked like in early 30's not in 60's that's when I realized that I was staring at her for some time I quickly averted my eyes and greeted "good morning ma'am, how may I help you".

She nods and greeted in somewhat Scottish accent" good morning young man, are your parents home?" to which I nodded and ushered her in.

After calling mom and dad I asked her to sit on couch and asked "would you like tea or water ma'am"

She replied in the same Scottish accent "water please"

I nodded and went to kitchen for getting water. When I got back my parents were asking all questions that Muggleborn parents asked like "Is magic real ",

Professor replied somewhat stiffly by turning lamp into a cat and reversing it "Yes it's very much real, did something happen with Mr. Arthur that you were unable to explain?"

When they nodded she answered "it is called accidental magic which children are able to perform during high emotions, it start happening less and less when we grow up and usually stop all together when we reach at the age 17", ….ah so that's probably one of the reason why trace is lifted at age 17.

Ok so that's why I had so little accidental magic as I had my emotions under control most of the time.

After replying some more question about fees which was about 50 galleons which equals to 2000 pounds in muggle currency (now its 1 Galleon = 40 Pounds) and how will we purchase magical items, where is Diagon alley, what is Gringotts, are dragon, unicorn real, dad asked a question "professor what would have happened if we would have declined your school's offer"

She was quite surprised with it but nonetheless replied in somewhat somber tone "if you were totally against learning magic we would have bound your magic and wipe your memory related to magic, you would not have remembered it and so chances of having accident with your magic would have been less as you have to understand that we take very strict measures for hiding our society and there are laws should someone disclose the secret"

I chill down my spine when she said that, I didn't know they were so much strict about the law. We sat in silence for some time.

My mom redirected the conversation to some other matter and asked "Are there any other schools, if we want to change the school"

Professor McGonagall replied in "there are some other schools like one in France – "Beauxbatons Academy of Magic"; "Drumstrang Institute" in Northern Europe; "Castelobruxo" in Central Brazil; "Ilvermony" in North America though there is no doubt that Hogwarts is best school for witchcraft and wizardry" she said the last part in somewhat proud voice."

After replying some more answers she said to my father "Mr. white day after tomorrow we will do the shopping with some other muggle born witches and wizards, we will leave at 8am in morning so be ready till then, you have to bring at least three thousand pounds for shopping, school fees and opening vault"

She then rose and departed quickly.

When she left I asked "Mom, dad did something happened when I was in the kitchen", I noted that she was very uncomfortable during the visit,

My mum let out a snort and said "When we came down her eyes were wide and she had wand in her arm, She must have mistakenly believed me for Bellatrix or Andromeda as we were of same age and similar facial structure, if she reports this to Dumbeldore you can be certain he will connect the dots in near future and will try to manipulate you, so remain vigilant in dealing with him okay"

I nodded and left for my room to prepare.

In previous 3 years I have jumped 4 more times so I just have college left which I may or may not try after completing my wizarding education, I even made into football team and also won some medals in sports.

I was beginning to doubt about myself that I was getting ahead for thinking of fighting with death eaters then shook my thoughts maybe not now but Voldemort doesn't resurrect till 1995, I have 10 years to practice, 'I will become at least strong enough to duel Bellatrix' I vowed.

I was also able to determine that my somewhat eidetic memory was a product of being natural Occlumens (it doesn't mean I can repel full legilimency attacks, it just means that my memories are somewhat organized and have a basic shield around them, it must have helped me in meta morph abilities and maintaining my form as I was able to recall some things easily and quickly),

Mum was very good occlumens, when I asked how she was this good she said that ,"As a squib I tried to get attention of my parents and grandfather by being best in subjects that I was able to do so I practiced potions and occlumency very often I thought if I was good enough in some subjects they would not leave me in muggle world, I was good in both, Bellatrix used to be jealous of my skills in occlumency, at age 10 I was better than her at occlumency, she said the last part in some amusement.

She later added as afterthought "I think it was only due to occlumency that I was able to retain my memories when they tried to 'obliviate' me"

I was not on level of my mom who has been practicing for at least 2 decade but I would most probably be able to detect and repel wandless intrusion if Dumbledore can use wandless legilimency and knowing my luck It might be true, at least mom taught me some basics in Occlumency.

 _Flashback:_

 _Mom sat in front of me and began the lecture "Today we will start on an obscure art known as 'Occlumency'. It is act of magically closing one's mind against the intrusion; it is ancient and has existed since medieval times. It can also prevent someone from entering your mind and access your memories, thoughts, feelings and influencing them."_

 _She took a breath and started again" All the members of Black family were taught this art before entering Hogwarts, they were known for their Paranoia, we even had some harmful wards installed in the house, they were probably lethal too" she shook her head from melancholy thoughts and started "we were only taught basics so I can only teach them to you in turn but you won't need more than that" I screamed in my mind that I would need more but remained quiet on the outside, this will do until I can find another teacher who can teach me more about this subject._

 _"Not only was I able to practice those basics and mastered them but because of that I got one on one training with my grandfather, Bella used to be so jealous of that" she continued on. Did I forget to mention my mom likes to brag yeah…., she also misses her family. Maybe I should contact Tonks when I go to Hogwarts._

 _I interrupted mom and said "mom you were saying something about Occlumency"_

 _She stopped and a sheepish smile formed on her face "I did it again didn't I!" she said,_

 _I smile back and shrugged "don't worry"._

 _She cleared her throat and said "the basics are just like doing meditation; while you are doing it you clear your mind of any thoughts and empty it, the faster you clear your mind the better."_

 _"When your mind is blank and empty, it prevents the intruder from perceiving your emotions and thoughts. More advanced Occlumency involves suppressing your thoughts, emotions and memories as that would contradict whatever the intruder wants from you or if you are even more advance in Occlumency, you could not only suppress your emotions and thoughts but show different memories to the intruder and confuse him"_

 _I thought about it and certainly it matches the description from my other life memories. Well no time to waste._

 _End flashback_

Thanks to occlumency cramming knowledge became easy. The main difference between Meditation and occlumency is 'magic'. It is the only component which differentiates them from each other.

While squibs can't do magic, they have a small amount of magic. I was wondering if we were to make a wand by same wood but different magical core say – Kneazle, would it be possible to use that wand by squibs. I didn't discuss this theory with my mom as I didn't want to get her hopes high so I just left a note in my diary to work on my theory in later years.

I was also quite popular among my peers as my name was mentioned in many newspapers about how I have an eidetic memory, how I studied with 16 years in class and how I have completed my high school education. First I was happy but soon it became an annoying distraction as different universities start sending letters, some even sent representative. I now know how harry felt about his fame.

 **1 August 1985:**

I looked into mirror, at age 11, I looked very much healthy, due to cardio and playing football I have lean but firm body (I do not have six pack abs, I am 11), In my base form my baby fat is almost negligible, I have high cheekbones, gray eyes, black hair all black family traits with only some wisp of silver hair that I got from my father above my ears.

At 4'10, I was taller than almost all of the students my age and have confidence to match any adult.

I quickly wear up my best t-shirt and jeans. At 7:50 I was ready for today's shopping waiting outside my home with my mum and dad,

At exact 8 o clock a bus stopped with a loud deafening BANG, it violently appeared out of thin air. My parents jumped by its arrival but I was somewhat expecting it.

There in front of me was famous "knight bus", it was a violet colored triple Decker bus; it had gold lettering over windshield spelled "Knight Bus". I was busy admiring it when a voice called "Arthur hurry up we do have a hectic day ahead"

I looked over the entrance where Mum was smiling knowingly, I blushed slightly at being caught staring and went over there, I climbed the bus but there were no seats; instead half a dozen brass bedsteads stood beside the curtained windows.

Candles were burning in brackets beside each bed, illuminating the wood – paneled walls. There was a tiny wizard in a cap at rear of bus who was obviously a driver, a man who looked like a conductor nodded to Professor McGonagall who nodded back then she came towards us and said "Stand tight Mr. White it will take some time".

It moved with another loud BANG and next I knew, I was lying on a bed beside me thrown by speed of the Knight Bus, I hastily pulled myself up and saw my parents doing the same, the knight bus rolled through the roads, scattering bushes and dustbins, telephone booth and trees, I was wondering who gave them the 'Driving license'.

From 7 more stops we picked up my other Muggleborn classmates, at last leaky cauldron came and I couldn't help but feel thankful for god that I got to travel in knight bus and was able to survived it, it was wonderful experience but I would have preferred something less fast.

One by one all the passengers descended from upper floors to leave the bus (apparently Leaky Cauldron is the last stop), we moved from leaky cauldron to Diagon alley which did not change much from my last visit but now it was more lively, and some buildings which were then empty were now open. I wished I would have 8 more eyes so I could see all of it, we moved forward to Gringotts which looked the same, towering over all other small shops nearby it.

When we reached the bank Professor McGonagall took us aside and explained how to open the vaults; I tuned it out as I already knew this "or if you don't want to open vaults then exchange them into galleons" she said the last part in her usual stern manner. She didn't come inside for reasons I could not deduct.

Children came with their parents so one by one they exchanged their money into wizarding money and when my turn came I quickly took my key and said to teller "I already have account in your bank I need to just exchange this money "

After the exchange we had about one hundred and ten Galleons (again readers my education does not cost me so we are somewhat rich),

I asked him "do you have any type of purse or anything else which also provide some type of security"

He replied "we can give you an enchanted purse which can contain maximum 1000 Galleons which only you or someone you authorize will be able to open, for 1 Galleon and 1 drop of your blood for binding it"

When I nodded reluctantly as I didn't know anything about blood magic, he called for another goblin in Gooblydork, then looked at me and said" Ripclaw will show you the place"

I took a look at his nameplate and said "Thank you Mr. Baraxe"

If I was expecting some type of reaction He didn't show it so either fan fictions about goblins being misunderstood creatures were load of rubbish or goblins can perceive emotions by other methods as I was not particularly sincere in my thanks.

Quickly informing my parents I left with Ripclaw, after passing some rooms and corridors we reached our destination.

A goblin was already there waiting in the room, Ripclaw and he conversed for some time, he gave me a dagger and said "put 1 drop of blood on that purse in this particular circle"

I sliced my index finger a bit and dropped 1 drop of blood, I didn't showed any reaction to blood to impress them as I read that they like people who can stomach some pain in my last life, again I was disappointed, maybe I should not have read too much fan fictions.

I marveled as my finger magically healed. At my questioning look he replied "this is ritual dagger" and left it at that, I quickly took 2 galleons out and gave it to him and said "Thank you Mr..."

He also didn't showed any emotion but nonetheless he quickly replied" Sharptooth "

I quickly thanked him and left with Ripclaw, after reaching main hall I thanked Ripclaw and went to my parents.

I looked for my parents and saw them conversing with Professor McGonagall at gate, when I reached there she nodded to my parents and left, my mom at my questioning look explained the situation.

Apparently while I was busy with Shaptooth, my parents got permission to leave the group and do shopping by themselves so Prof. McGonagall gave them average price rate, the ticket and directions to reach 9 and 3/4 station,

After leaving the group we first went to nearby trunk shop, it was near Knocturn alley and looked quite shabby but we went there nonetheless,

A middle aged man exclaimed at seeing us" welcome to 'Garth Trunks Shop' how may I help you"

I replied "Hello sir I am going to Hogwarts this year so I am in need of a trunk with a good security"

He nodded and showed a brown colored trunk and said "this is your average 3 compartment trunk with more than enough size for a Hogwarts student with standard security lock for 10 G but if you need more specific trunk or add charms it will cost extra"

It was good but I wanted better so I read from my list I made just in case, "I need a compartment for library, a wardrobe compartment, a compartment for potion supplies, a compartment for living if necessary, and 1 other for everything else so I need a trunk of at least 5 compartment, what do you have for more security, money is of no issue" if my parents were surprised with my demand they didn't interrupted me.

"I can do that but they are usually custom made and require at least 1 month making it, they are also in range of 700 – 1000 galleons, do you have that type of money" he said while seeing our 'muggle' attire.

Ok I didn't expected it to be this costly so I sighed and said "ok without living compartment" and showed him the list.

He nodded at my list and then like a dam bursting; a grin came upon his face, he start showing off variety of high quality woods of which trunks were made,

After selecting a good type of wood, I confirmed it.

He then went in the back to room, after some time he came with a black trunk and said "this trunk have 5 compartment as you said, one compartment can store 1000 book in it, one compartment have shelves to store potions and ingredients, 2 are empty, one has space for wardrobes but I need at least 2 hours for completing it and a vial of your blood for binding and putting security charms after which only you with a specific password and a tap of the wand will be able to open it, I will even add feather light and shrink charm to it free of cost but it will cost 60 Galleons totally",

I reluctantly nodded and gave 20 Galleons to him and said "Rest of the Galleons after taking the trunk and please engrave Arthur William White on side of it in white color.

Seeing my reluctance he said "Worry not Mr. White Binding Blood Magic is not illegal just frowned upon so you would not be in any trouble by the Ministry and you have to be there for binding to see if it is not used in illegal manner"

I nodded and start walking towards exit as he start working on it,

After exiting I saw questioning looks from my parents, no doubt about my extravagant purchase to which I replied "I was thinking about travelling the world after completing my magical and muggle education so I would not need to purchase another trunk after completing my NEWTS and muggle degrees"

To which they nodded (they knew about my travelling world dream, it was only thing I dreamt in my previous life) and said "money is no problem son, why don't you look for books and leave potion supplies to us we will meet you in half an hour at flourish and blots"

I nodded and so they gave 20 Galleon to me, I have always hated that horrible smell in apothecary of rotten eggs, vegetables (I don't know how apothecary shops' sale person was able to breathe at all) and went to 'flourish and blots' where shelves upon shelves were stacked to ceiling with books quite large, some bound in leather, some books of normal size in covers of silk, some were just simple.

A sales girl approached me and asked "how may I help you"

I asked her" I am looking for first year second hand books on this list and some other for extra reading"

To which she nodded and directed me to pile of worn out books and said "The full set is for 2 galleons"

I quickly rounded 1st year books, 'standard book for spells (grade 2)' and '100 household charms and spells' for extra reading, some parchments and feather quills (some were quite beautiful, one even changed colors on writing, some were for other purposes) in 2 Galleons and 14 sickles, seeing that I had 10 minutes left for half hour limit I start browsing books to see if any book was interesting.

After browsing for about 10 minutes I could not find anything interesting.

My parents came by with potion supplies, now only Robes and wand were left as I decided to buy muggle telescope rather than wizarding telescope which looked like it will fall over in a minute and was of very poor quality so we went to 'Madam Malkins robes for all occasion',

When I entered a middle aged squat but smiling woman asked" Hogwarts dear"

It was same line she said to harry in books, quickly gathering my thoughts I nodded, to which she said "we just finished doing that young man who left just now. Head over to the stools and Jean will fit them for you"

she ushered me to a younger girl most probably of age 18, who was obviously muggleborn shown by her clothes, I was busy checking her out (don't think of me like that I was 19 year old virgin when I died) she had a good rack and was better looking than most girls, suddenly a throat cleared and I looked into voice's direction, there old lady and my parents were wearing knowing smirks, I blushed and quickly averted my eyes as they chuckled.

Seeing my predicament the girl ushered me far from them and start sizing me with tape" so are you just after the Hogwarts robes today Mr.-"

I absent mindedly replied "Arthur White and yes today only for Hogwarts robes" but with a cheeky grin I added "since you asked me this nicely you can call me Arthur and I can purchase an everyday robe, but since you seem to have good fashion sense in that department so you will have to help me in there"

She smiled brightly with a light tinge to her cheeks (wow my flirting worked, usually girls my age just blushes and stammers when I flirt with them so I stopped doing that, now I just flirt with older girls)

But after agonizing 10 minutes of measuring I was ready to run from her, good looking or not.

Once she was done she asked me to follow her, I dutifully obliged. She went to Madam Malkin, gave my measurements and whispered something in his ear but whatever she said it worked, an odd gleam appeared in her eyes and smile she wore clearly stated that she was pleased.

Jean passed me a catalogue and pointed to various clothing article that I might like, at last I agreed for a black robe, when I pointed that out, she swished her wand and that clothing flied over to Madam Malkin who start muttering under breath and that cloth start fitting to my measurements, once it was done, it folded by itself and joined with Hogwarts robes.

As they worked I asked jean about her Hogwarts time who seemingly was quite eager to discuss her time, I learned she was in Hufflepuff and got work here after doing her OWL'S, she also described some of the Professors that are still there and what to expect. I also flirted lightly with her during the conversation, giving her compliments, discussing her looks as if world was already aware of the fact she was good looking. It caused her to giggle every time and on occasion flirt back.

Afterwards she asked me "Do you want any enchantments on robes Arthur"

"What do you have in them" I asked in return,

She replied "we have self repair enchantment which lasts for quite some time, we also have Self growing enchantment but it will only do for 2 or three inches, we also have fire repellent enchantment, also each enchantment will cost extra 5 sickles for each robe"

I nodded and said "put all 3 of them on robes and winter cloak"

She replied "it will be done in an hour; your total is twenty one galleons"

I paid full and left to my final shop.

It was quite dingy looking with gold letter written on board 'Ollivanders: makers of fine wands from 382 BC ', it was narrow and shabby looking shop but it was the shop I was looking forward to the most. I gathered my courage and entered in it, my mum said that every witch and wizard have to get wand by themselves,

"It's a tradition" she said

A bell rang when I entered the shop, it had quite small space as thousands of narrow boxes were neatly filled to the ceiling, the very dust setting here seemed to tingle with magic – all in all it was quite creepy, I went to the counter when suddenly Olivander appeared next to me out of the thin air, I knew he would do that but miscalculated how creepy it was.

I instinctively punched him squarely on the jaw and he went down like a sack, his nose was also bleeding. I panicked seeing him lying on floor unconscious but calmed down after doing some occlumency exercising, I knelt down and wake him up by shaking him, I could have produced some water wandlessly but I didn't wanted to know anyone of my secret.

He woke with a gasp. I helped him in standing up he muttered something like "being young" and then he went to back room, he was quite old looking like he was about to kneel over and die, his pale face and silver eyes with white hair did nothing but confirm the theory,

I was left there wondering whether or not I will get a wand today, after 5 minutes he came back good as new, seeing opportunity I said" I am sorry Mr. Ollivander, it was just a reflex but you should not scare anybody like that it is not polite at all" I was not sorry at all, if he does anything like that again I may very well do it again.

I blushed when I realized about what I said, I was about to say sorry again for my scolding tone but he replied in somewhat defeated tone "you are right child but I only get this much excitement in this time of year and 1 or 2 punch can't sway me from my path" he said last line with much more passion then I could imagine and was it fire in his eyes (sweet drop),

I wisely decided to stay shut and changed the topic "so will I get my wand"

He regained his much needed enthusiasm "yes Mr. ehh, What's your name again"

I replied "Arthur white"

To which he said "Yes Mr. white, there has been no student who has returned empty handed from my shop in 70 years of my life as wand maker"

After that he start measuring me with his tape, from head to shoulder then to toes, he even measured my ears, he snaps his tape at seeing my frown after much more time than I hoped and asked "which is your wand arm Mr. white"

I replied "I am ambidextrous (I decided to be ambidextrous so I can do spell casting from both hands when I learned I got magic) but my main arm is right if that's what you are asking"

He nodded and said "hold out your arm Mr. White that's it"

To my amazement tape start measuring on its own from elbow to shoulder etc while Mr. Ollivander began rummaging through the shelves (I was wondering whether taking measurement was for the show or to unnerve the customer, I could not fathom what would size of my nostril would decide my wand) then he reached for a shelf and took a box from there

"No two Ollivander wands are same Mr. white for we use powerful cores like dragon heartstring, unicorn hair and phoenix feathers as core also no two wands are same as no two dragons, unicorns or phoenix are same and most importantly Mr. white wand always chooses its wizard not the other way, let's try this walnut wood, unicorn hair, 13 inches, flexible, come on give it a wave"

I gave a wave, I saw Ollivander trying to take the wand but before he reached it cracked in 2, his face fell at seeing his creations' destruction; I recalled if this happened in books but could not find, before I ask what it means Mr. Ollivander recovered and replied in somewhat giddily manner "oh my.. this is incredible Mr. white, it appears your magic has large density so I will have craft your wand, it has been many years since I have specially crafted a wand for a customer come along Mr. white"

He lead me to backdoor which lead to back room where all types of wood on shelf and cores were in vials, he spread some cores and wood in front of me and said "usually students get their wands at 11 so usually they are matches by those cores and overtime bond with it but sometimes these wands break and by that time their personality changes so to match them sometimes different cores are required, you are 1st person whose personality is complex and magic dense enough to not get matched by usual 3 as we wand makers usually call them, put your hands on each of them and tell me which woods and cores leave warm feeling on your hands"

I thought about it and it is specific enough that I can conclude 2 things.

1 – My personality as he said is complex for usual 11 year olds most probably due to my reincarnation,

2 – My magic is dense because I have practiced with for last 4 years (those who want to say why tom riddle magic was not dense enough: he didn't practice as much as me usually doing parlor tricks or controlling snakes by parseltounge)

I did as he asked and pointed out 2 types of wood and 2 cores "yew and rosewood difficult combination but nonetheless doable and this…. oh my this is Nundu heartstring, it was passed to me by my grandfather and this basilisk venom donated to me by a student in exchange for teaching wand lore but sadly he didn't have much aptitude for it, you don't do things half bad huh, to complete this wand I will need a vial of your blood for binding Mr. white and it will take 2 -3 days to complete it after that the wand will respond to you and only you"

I nodded feeling somewhat ecstatic at getting a powerful wand, after getting my thoughts on order I asked "how much for a wand, wand holster and polishing kit"

He approved of having a wand holster and pondered up a bit then said "I usually take 7 galleons for a wand Mr. White and your cores are somewhat rare but for giving me this opportunity to make your wand, I will charge you only twenty eight galleons with a wand holster and polishing kit free of charge for initiative of taking care of your wand, can you believe some students put their wand in back pocket or purse?, I tell you Ridiculous"

I went for my pouch but a thought came to my mind (I recalled Dumbledore saying that Ollivander called and told him about harry's wand when he purchased the wand) "I trust Mr. Ollivander that this information about my higher core density will not spread around and you will not inform anybody of this as it can be a bit problematic if someone gets this knowledge, otherwise I will have no choice but to decline your offer to make my wand"

He spluttered on that but assured me "Mr. White you can be rest assured, this matter will not disclosed by me"

I nodded and said "I will take your word on it" and gave twenty eight galleons and a vial of my blood to him (by same type of ritual dagger I used in Gringotts) and left the shop quickly not wanting to spend much more time with him lest he infect me with his quirkiness.

I looked for my parents but they were not there so I waited for some time, I didn't have to wait much as my parents came, apparently I have been in shop for more than a hour so they went to 'Madam Malkins' to collect my robes,

When my mum pointed out "where is your wand Arthur"

I replied in very nervous voice while my eyes darted around for any one listening "there were some complications but I will get it in 2 days"

They understood that it was not place for these types of conversations so let the matter drop,

On the way to trunks shop we decided to take some rest and taste the famous 'Florean Fortescue's ice cream, I took scotch and chocolate flavor,

It was no wonder that it was famous, after having 2 more serving we decided to take our leave and went to trunks shop, there the old man Garth said "I just completed your order Mr. White now you only have to drop a bit of blood here on this circle and it will be bound to you"

I gave my blood as he asked, we paid his remaining payment and put the school supplies in the respected compartment and after that old man showed me how to put password on the trunk, I just had to tap wand on particular area that is colored red to change password also it will require a drop my blood, for shrinking and expanding I tap on black area which is in majority, father light charm was inbuilt but to deactivate, 2 taps on black area will do.

As I didn't have a wand so I asked him "can I open it with any other method in case I forgot password"

He nodded and said "yes, do you see here this pin, if you put your finger there it will take a bit of blood to check and open if you are correct person otherwise it will give one hell of the shock and if then also he doesn't understand and try again he will get more powerful shock next time but remember Mr. White no lock can stop a powerful person from opening the trunk just merely delay him if he has any knowledge in runes"

I nodded and bid farewell, and start walking to leaky cauldron where all parents and children were asked to be there till 11 o clock and it was 10:30 so we had half an hour to spare.

We were going there but then I remember that I have no pet, after conveying that to my parents we changed direction and went to 'Eeylops owl emporium' instead of 'Meangre Magical animals' as I didn't have time to take care of any pet but owls were dead useful in sending messages.

Shop was filled with all types of owls – Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, Snow and many others, after browsing for some I decided for a brown-golden colored eagle owl

When I looked at him and asked "so little guy would you like to come with me",

He looked at me for some time as though he was judging me and then nodded. 'Strange' I thought

"So what do I call you hmm – what about Hawks,

He gave me an angry look saying 'are you an idiot'

Seeing his expression I said "no Hawks so how about Hawkeye, it is a superhero name"

He pondered up a bit and then nodded so I took his cage with me and asked shopkeeper "so how much for this owl and some treats"

He looked at me and said "Are you sure you want that bloody owl, some in the past have tried to take it but they return it in few days so if you don't return it I will give you the owl and treats for 10 Galleons, also cage and I packet of treats free of charge"

I asked in return "I don't want the cage; instead you can give me a perch"

He nodded and gave me a perch; I paid 10 Galleons to him,

After freeing Hawks I put the perch in trunk and asked Hawks to meet at our house; he nodded and took off, I dumped the cage at his counter.

Now that shopping was complete we start walking to leaky cauldron, After safely putting trunk away we sat down and order pancakes and butter bear, I have always wanted to taste butter bear (it has 1% - 2% alcohol in it I think, not too sure about it), 5 minutes later I was ordering another round of butter beer, it was really good.

Sometime later Professor McGonagall came with a group of parents and start counting parents and children, after accounting them she called the knight bus and left, after reaching home I quickly unpacked some books which I was planning on reading and practice 1st year level spell wandlessly, maybe even with wand if there is no trace.

 **And done with chapter 2**

 **Readers who are thinking of complaining for making the character somewhat over powered or giving power too much early, I have perfectly well reason for that and it is "time". As the character is mature he is able to do things no 11 year old could, it's all about brain capacity and imagination, he also has too much time on his hands that's why he is somewhat more powerful than others. As for wand I already gave explanation for its contents. I gave Ollivander a vial of my blood because he can be trusted not to do anything nefarious with it.**

 **I was also thinking of familiar, if anybody has any suggestion please leave it in comments**

 **I have mentioned cost in some places to make it more realistic.**

 **As for pairing I was thinking about having 2 girls most probably Fleur and Tonks or maybe Penelope, I am not too sure but 1 from these 3 will definitely be in the pairing but that will not happen till character's 5** **th** **year.**

 **Please review and leave suggestions and even questions.**

 **I already wrote next chapter last year but still it has some editing to be done. Till then "** _Ja Ne_ **"**


	3. journey starts

**Hello guys chapter 3 is here, hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **I wanted to clear things in this chapter, last time I tried to update chapter early and made few mistakes, sorry guys it won't happen again.**

 **Most of you want Tonks so I will try to get her in story early, but can't promise lemons before 4** **th** **or 5** **th** **year.**

 **Puppy13: I agree with you Tonks does not get much attention in fan fictions and books, and also in my opinion Lupin was an asshole who first ditched harry and then Tonks, if not for harry he would have tried some stupid suicide mission and left Tonks so Lupin/Tonks couple lovers, you will be disappointed if you want to see that pairing.**

 **R3d3v3: Tonks is like his 3** **rd** **cousin and moreover in wizarding world it is enough though there will be problems like any other relationship. Also with his father new blood is already introduced so there will not be much problem.**

 **CorruptedDrake: As we know wizarding world is full of prejudice so imagine if a goblin got hurt, no human healer will try to cure him, moreover they are 'goblins', they have a bloody history with wizards and there is lot of bad blood between them so goblins will also try to not get any type of help from them and last point – The bank is property of Goblin and there is a reason it is called 'Goblin Nation'. They have their healers but can loan them to wizards for some profit. Also they live in the bank so they would have their healers, bankers, warriors etc for running their nation.**

 **As for why his father would ask about healers, that was my mistake I should have cleared it properly but like I said I wanted to update the chapters early so I did the piss poor job of editing the story.**

 **It can come up in conversation like this**

 **My father would have asked goblins if they do anything other than collecting and guarding money; and so conversation can drift to what other things goblin nation can provide.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter just my OC.**

 **1** **st** **September 1985:**

I have been waiting more than four years for this day, when I truly would be able to learn and practice magic without any precautions and consequences. I was ready with my trunk shrunk in my pocket and wand in wand holster, speaking of my wand,

 _Recap:_

 _I left early by knight bus at 7 am in morning for my wand after greeting my mom who was amused by my eagerness, but when I reached there it was closed so I had to wait for an hour in leaky cauldron, in my eagerness I left without eating breakfast so I ordered a simple breakfast and a butter beer,_

 _After eating I was getting bored so I decided to take a look at Quidditch store and see what was good about it that harry potter and Ron use to go there but again I was disappointed._

 _It was like any other sports shop, magazines and paper cuttings were on the walls, a brand new clean sweep was on window stand and Quidditch gear, Quaffles, Snitch were on the display, all in all it was quite normal (maybe it was for normal for me but again I was not normal and for any other children my age it would have been quite awesome),_

 _After browsing for some more time I decided to leave and see if Ollivander shop is open or not, luckily it was open. I quickly open the door and went to the counter and ring the bell,_

 _Just a second later Mr. Ollivander came from his workshop with a beautiful black box and said" I was expecting you Mr. White today and let me thank you again for presenting me with this wonderful opportunity and for crafting this wonderful wand, it is very powerful and unique wand so take care of it and it will take care of you" he said the last part mysteriously._

 _He opened the box and took out the wand. I noted that he had wrapped his hands in some type of cloth and didn't touch the wand with his skin. He spoke with somewhat proud voice "14 inch long, yew and rosewood with cores of 'Nundu heartstring' and 'basilisk venom', it will be good with different branches of magic but it will truly thrive with offensive type of magic Mr. White"_

 _I nodded dumbly unable to speak or listen by mere sight of the wand; it was black in color with golden designs (which I later learned are runes), it was thicker than other wands. When I touched it, the sheer pressure weighed on me was suffocating and as quickly as it came it went away, and then came tranquility and peace, for a second I felt invincible. Shower of golden, silver and green sparks came from the other side of wand and then I understood why wands were that much precious to wizards. They subconsciously feel the same way I feel, it is addictive and no wonder wizards only use wands to do magic, it gives them the feel of invincibility and when they loose their wands, they loose their confidence._

 _Some could say it can be clutch and they would not be totally wrong.' Even if I can do magic from wand more easily, I would still practice my wandless ability to do magic. I will not fall in the trap other fell and will never depend on it' I wowed right then and there._

 _After drinking its beautiful sight I reluctantly looked around, boxes of types and wands were scattered around me and Mr. Ollivander looked shriveled but very happy by my wand accepting me, it look like shop was hit by hurricane, he quickly waved around with a wand and everything was as good as new._

 _After showing me how to properly take care of the wand and how to attach wrist holster, I took leave from the shop and didn't waste any time getting out, I went straight for my parents to show them my wand._

 _End recap_

From what I remember my parents were happy that I got a powerful wand but I could see concern in their eyes and realized that they were worried about me being special

First my maturity then my wandless magic and now my wand so I had to sit them down and give them some half truths. I decided to tell them about my denseness of my magic and how because of it I had to get my wand custom made.

I didn't told them about 2 cores or different wood as it would make them more worried and last thing I wanted was to cause them any type of pain, already I replaced their son, I know I don't act like other children and most of the time I am not easygoing. I already know they fear about me being social outcast, not having any friend and so many other things that's why I try to be best son as much as possible. I truly hit the jackpot when I got them as my parents. 'Well that's all for sappy stuff'

In last month I read all of my books and practiced a bit of wand less magic, my Meta morph abilities were of no consequence as I was already adept at it, it could not be improved as I only had some Metamorphing ability (eyes, facial structure and hair. I couldn't do anything below my neck no matter how much I tried)

My occlumency shields were coming along nicely and I practiced it daily as I didn't wanted Dumbledore or anybody else to discover my abilities or my secrets,

I even practiced getting my wand out in flick of a second from my wrist holster incase I get into any problems. Also I decided to be in Ravenclaw as it gave me perfect reason to be at the top and it also gave me my privacy as Ravenclaw students are not nosy like Gryffindor or Hufflepuffs.

I did not want to go into Slytherin for many reasons;

First: I didn't know how they will take a 'muggleborn' being in their house, I have read many fictions where harry is treated like dirt if he go to that house. I didn't even know how their house matters are handled.

Second: Snape will be there – enough said

Third: Other 3 houses will openly distrust me and trust me I do not want any problems. Moreover it will take time to gain their trust.

Fourth: I may already be on Dumbledore radar and going to that house means his pet death eater will do as he asks and also I want to remain under radar for a long time.

At first I thought about practicing with my wand as I did not get any warning for not using any magic but I didn't wanted to risk setting off an alarm. I knew that in pureblood house we can practice magic but I didn't know how they were able to avoid underage sorcery. Shaking off the negative thoughts about pureblood society I stood up and put my diary in the cupboard and under the carpet.

I didn't wanted diary to get discovered in school so I kept it at my secret place where chances of getting it discovered are slim to none as mom will only clean my room and not look for anything suspicious, moreover it is written in Hindi and I know for a fact that both of them only speak English.

At last the waiting part was over, I was ready in my clothes at 7 am; I checked the list if all my things were in trunk when I was all done I decided to organize my memories a bit, it helps to pass up the time and it did, more than two hours passed while I was sorting my memories, after some time mom came and said "Arthur breakfast is on the table"

I got up and went to dining table and quickly finished my bacons and juice, suddenly Hawks landed on my shoulder, I turned towards him and petted him before asking "hello little guy! Would you like to ride with me on train or fly to Hogwarts?"

I ruffled his wings while he nipped my ears softly, I laughed at his antics and said "alright I will see you at Hogwarts little guy" not needing to be told twice he flew out of the window. He has already become our family member, my mom adores him a little too much for my taste but that's my mom for ya,

We went to king cross station, it was only 20 minutes ride from our home; we reached there with 30 minutes to spare,

During crossing the barrier at station there was some lingering fear that I will collide with the wall but it turned out It was just me being nervous, next thing after crossing the barrier I saw an amazing sight of scarlet steam engine train standing there in its full glory, smoke from engine drifted over occupants of platform, At further observation there were muggles as well, no doubt parents of Muggleborn children.

Children were laughing and running across the station, some parents were saying goodbye to their children, some children were hanging out of window to talk to their parents, and some were even fighting over seats.

First few compartments were packed with students so I strode forward towards the end of train, committing the sights before me to my memory.

A voice drew my attention and when I looked over there a family of redheads were giving hugs and saying goodbye, most probably to Bill and Charlie as Percy will be my junior, speaking of Percy I decided to get 'Scabbers' next year when Percy came come at Hogwarts and help getting Sirius a trial, In case if I wasn't 'Heir of house Black', at the very least this will ensure that I will be at upper-tier in the family and this will also help my standing in Sirius' eyes, this way if I wanted to manipulate him, it will be easier.

Founding an empty compartment at last I looked around for my parents but couldn't find them then I realized that I have not seen them after crossing barrier, I decided to wait there, and apparently they were just behind me when we were split.

My mum was much to my embarrassment fussing over me, she never fussed over me before, obviously me leaving her for 10 months was weighing on her. In an exasperated tone I said "mom I have packed all my things and yes I will send you letter by Hawkeye and I will also eat properly, you don't need to worry about me"

But she continued, I looked at my father who was standing there clearly amused if his grin was to go by, I shot him a look of pure betrayal, seeing my expression he came to my defense "sweetheart he won't be gone for long and there is also holidays for Christmas and new-year, he will be coming for celebration, won't he?" he asked last part directed towards me

I could not nod fast enough and said "yeah I will be coming home at Christmas"

A whistle sounded.

She nodded and wipes her tears and hugged me with all her strength, It probably cracked rib or two.

After giving a light hug to my dad I boarded the train and sat on window seat, just after that train blew the last whistle and start speeding up, I waved over to my parents who waved back, I watched as mom and dad disappeared and replaced by houses then trees and farms.

I wished for me to be left alone as I didn't want to get disturbed so I closed the curtains over the door's window, it will not allow the students from seeing inside and maybe they will decide to leave the compartment alone. Maybe I was already getting homesick…. Nah.

I quickly got bored of watching farms and trees passing by so I tried to study a book but my heart was not into it, after some time doing nothing an idea popped into my mind, what if I do magic here I would not get notification for doing underage magic so I tried to do tempus spell(for those who don't know it is spell which shows time and date), after 8 tries I was successful and for more than an hour I tried to do every spell I could remember which were non-destructive,

I was tired at the end by continuous use of magic but the smile on my face betrayed my tired state, even then I could not do all of them, to regain some energy I decide to ate my lunch.

I was just finished eating sandwiches when door slid open and a voice drew my attention "look here Higgs a Firstie mudblood is sitting here all alone" (I was not disturbed till now at then I thought this as luck but later realized that when I wished to be left alone, maybe my magic complied and produced a mild notice me not charm which wore off in few hours)

I bristled at 'mudblood' comment but didn't do anything other than observe, they were 3 boys, 2 from upper year (most probably 3rd year judging by their heights) and 1 from my year (I later remembered that it was same Terence Higgs who was in Slytherin Quidditch team during Harry's first year), they took my quietness as cowardly act and thought they would bully me, first I was going to ignore them as I didn't wanted to cause problem before first day and decided to leave the compartment but they surrounded me.

I was about to ask him to step aside but suddenly 1 of the upper year threw a spell at me which I was able to escape by ducking, instead it made contact with other boy who yelped, it was probably stinging hex but I was not going to let them bully me so I took down the most dangerous person obviously the boy who had wand in the arm.

First I came close to his personal space and punch on joint of wand arm, his wand dropped I quickly threw my best punch at his throat (I was not about to pull punches as I was already outnumbered), he went down crumbling like 'strings cut puppet' and start gasping for air, seeing his friend go down like that second boy forgot his wand and tried to grab me like a muggle but I quickly got there and punched him in the face, his nose broke and he let out ear piercing scream, he fell down and start moaning on the ground. I kicked him in chest for good measure

Suddenly a pain shot on my shoulder, when I looked at last person, he was shaking but holding me at wand point, seeing that I decided to intimidate him and said "you probably know some low level spells but ask yourself how many will you able to spell when I come there and punch you as I did your friends, as you were not going to bully me I will let you go but you have to promise me that you won't say something about this incident to anyone, I will not even retaliate for whatever spell you performed so what do you say but remember if you don't keep your promise there won't be anybody who will able to stop me so what do you say" I said the last part in fake cheerfulness. (Thank god I got practice in fist fighting when some bullies tried to bully me)

He was somewhat hesitant but his surviving skill and instincts were better than the other two or maybe he was plain terrified I don't know but main thing was he decided to leave and left the other 2 with me, I turned towards 2 boys on floor who were obviously in pain, I picked both their wands and pocketed them then I pulled the boy who threw spell at me by his hair and I could see fear clearly in his eyes but I decided on burying guilt feelings that was coming for bullying some 13 year old boy and quickly quashed them, if I doesn't do anything it will look as me being weak so I asked in some menacing tone "now you will tell me what does this mudblood mean"

He spat at me, his courage returning and said "It means you are not worthy of having magic and are below us 'purebloods', you wait till professor Snape heard what happened you will be expelled surely for attacking us"

I pondered over what he said but I clearly could retaliate by pointing out that they threw spells over me at first but I didn't mention that, keeping cards close to my chest, I said "That may be but now that you don't have wand, you can't do anything so leave before I change my mind and no I am not going to give you your wand until you apologize and I know your type of bully never apologize but if I give you your wand, you will retaliate so run like a little dog so that your friends can see what a little coward you are and maybe tell them how a first year put you down like a bitch" I let go him.

He and his friend fled the room, I pondered over the situation, clearly plan A to remain under radar was blown off the minute I decided to retaliate, my musing was interrupted again by opening of door, there were 2 boys from earlier and a prefect if P badge on his chest was anything to go by, he walked toward me with furious expression but I was calmly watching he stopped just over an arm's length and said "you are the boy who stole their wands and beat them up, you will apologize now and return their wands or this situation will be directed towards your house head and trust me you don't want that to happen "

I simply said "OK"

They clearly thought that they won judging by their smug smirks but I added "you can take this matter to my head of house whatever that means but I can safely say that your position will be ruined if they are speaking lie which they are" I said last part matching their smirks

They were obviously dumbfounded by my response judging by their expression, but I raised by hand in defensive gesture clearly meant if they attack me,

The prefect was obviously furious and he may try to do something but thought of something else and they left quietly which took me by surprise so in case they decided to come with more students I decided to leave that compartment, I changed my dress in school robes so that they could not recognize me from distance and left,

After wandering up for a bit I reached a compartment of 2 redheads and a girl who were surely Gryffindor judging by red and gold school robes so I opened the door and asked "can I sit with you guys ",

They looked up and after sharing a look they nodded, I sat down beside the girl and said "Hi my name is Arthur White, I am starting Hogwarts this year"

The older redhead said "my name is Bill Weasley, I am in 5th year", he motioned to younger redhead and said "this is my brother Charlie Weasley, he is in 3rd year and she is Rebecca, she is with Charlie in 3rd year"

After a bit of pause "so why don't you tell us how you are finding new compartment in middle of ride, what happened with the one you were sitting in and where is your trunk?"

I paused a bit but decided to tell them "3 boys barged in my compartment and tried to bully me but I took their wands and kicked their asses from one end to other.

Afterwards they came with some prefect to get their wands and asked me to apologize to them but I rebuffed them, in any case if they try again with more numbers I decided to leave so here I am and as for trunk, it is in my pocket" I said with some pride in my voice

They were clearly speechless judging by their expressions but soon they started to laugh which was contagious and I was laughing with them but to remain ignorant I asked "so who is this Professor Snape, other boys were trying to intimidate me with him"

Charlie replied by shaking his head "Mate they were obviously Slytherin, Professor Snape is their house head and he is just like them 'a bully', you should be careful in dealing with that man, he will be out for your blood now that you have roughed up his students"

I just waived off and decided to change the topic and asked "so what house you are in" soon I was bombarded with quotes of how best house Gryffindor is, and when I said that I don't know what quidditch is, Charlie got horrified expression on his face and decided to educate me on how wonderful the game is. He obviously was quidditch fan

The rest of the ride passed with quidditch discussion but it was quite nice to forgot about getting power, my ambitions and dreams and just enjoy time, sit back and relax.

In no time we reached our destination

The train started slowing down and we all heard a voice "we will reach Hogwarts shortly, please get dressed and leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately"

I didn't want to leave my trunk but nevertheless took out my trunk and tapped 2 times, it expanded and I left it there.

When I stepped out of the train, I noticed it was already dark outside; suddenly a booming voice rang on station "Firs' years here, Firs' years here"

I looked into that direction and saw Hagrid in his full glory with a lantern lamp, he was quite like in movies but taller and boarder, as a first year I decided to join him, Hagrid did a head count to make sure everyone enrolled was present.

He then led us away from older students and took us to black lake through a narrow path. "Watch yer step now" he said. He stopped at the shore where a fleet of boats were lined up and said "No more than 4 in a boat, ye all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts soon ", I boarded the boat with 2 other first years

"Everyone in" said Hagrid in booming voice "Right then – Forward"

and soon boats start moving gliding through lake, they were rowing on their own everyone was silent but after some minutes I heard gasps around me so I looked up, there was Hogwarts in its full glory with all its lights on, it was like ray of light in the darkness and truly it was breath taking sight, no wonder everybody was enamored by Hogwarts.

Everyone was again silent staring at castle up ahead; it towered over us as we sailed towards it

"Heads down" yelled Hagrid as a cliff came up, I ducked on reflex but it was unnecessary as only Hagrid reached the cliff, we were going through a dark tunnel which seemed to take underneath the castle,

When we reached the shore Hagrid went up to, raised his fist and knocked on large Oak door.

Professor McGonagall strode out and came forward with a stern face, she wore emerald green robes, she was obviously a traditionalist – she was individually eyeing up students, whether this was to intimidate or to memorize the faces I couldn't tell. She reached the big guy and said "Thank you Hagrid I will take them from here"

Hagrid meekly nodded and left, I was watching the castle with fascination, torches were lit up on the wall like in Gringotts, I used to travel in my last life so I had visited some of Indian castles like 'Red Fort' etc but nothing could match the sheer beauty of it.

While I was sightseeing Professor McGonagall lead us to a giant gate (which probably lead us to great hall), I could hear hundreds of voices from other side but she lead us to a small room off the hall and said "Welcome to Hogwarts, The start-of-term banquet will start shortly but before you take your seats in great hall you will be sorted into your respective houses "

She paused and continued "Sorting is very important ceremony because while you are here, your house will something like your family, you will take classes together, sleep together in house dormitory and eat together in great hall"

"The four houses are called – Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards throughout the history, while you are at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn your house points while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of year the house with most points will get House Cup, a great honor. I hope you will credit to which ever house becomes yours"

The sorting ceremony will commence shortly, I suggest you smarten yourselves for it" she said in somewhat amused tone "I will return shortly, please wait quietly" At that she left,

It was approximately same speech she gave in 1st book of harry potter, I decided to look around if ghosts will also show up, they did not but there was nothing short of fascinating objects like moving paintings, guards in armor who were standing on edge of corridor,

Some students were excitedly whispering and guessing what will be in 'sorting ceremony', one said "I recon we have to put our blood in a cup and it will change color based on house" the other idiot said "we have to fight a dragon" some other said "they will ask us to perform spells", I ignored the other guesses, clearly I would not be able to make friends till at least 3rd year if some of the things I heard were to go by,

I hope till then some of them will at least be able to mature and can converse with me, otherwise I can feel my IQ dropping just by being in their presence, some of them were ready to cry at fighting dragon, other were looking nervous if their darting eyes were anything to go by, some wore indifferent look and some looked quite confident. Terence was clearly avoiding my gaze still terrified by me which was fine by me.

After some more time professor McGonagall came and opened the door and lead us to great hall, it was not same as movies as literally thousands of candles were floating in mid air above four tables, students were sitting on tables speaking and whispering to each other.

I smirked at the 2 boys that tried to bully me, teachers were on staff table at the back of the hall, ceiling was even not there or it was bewitched by Rowena Ravenclaw to look like outside when I looked upwards, I saw thousands of stars shining in the perfect black sky,

Professor McGonagall put a dusty old hat on the 4 legged stool, for several second there was pin drop silence then a tear opened at the bottom of it and it begin to sing :

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The Whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song, it bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. I tried to contain my laughter but one or two snickers must have escaped judging by looks I was getting from my 'peers'. Reading the hat sing was quite a bit different than listening and watching it. It was totally hilarious.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a roll of parchment.

"When I call your name you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted in your respective house" she said "Alistair Patrick"

A boy with brown hair stepped forward put on the hat which fell down over his eyes and sat down. A moment pause—"HUFFLEPUFF"

I quickly lost interest in sorting as my name will be called somewhere at last so I decided to observe some teachers, Dumbledore was sitting there eyes twinkling and all grinning from ear to ear, a man in black robes and greasy hair –'Snape' sat there scowling, he although looked like Alan Rickman but he was quite younger than the actor,

Suddenly Professor McGonagall voice rang out "White Arthur"

I stepped forward with confidence and sat down on stool, last thing I saw was full hall staring back at me, I closed my eyes for inevitable that someone will now discover my secret "Hmm" a small voice in my head said "Oh my so you are now in fictional universe, what an interesting situation you are in Mr. Black or should I say Mr. White or should I say Mr. Singh and as for your Occlumency shield, it does not matter, my charms overwrites them"

I nodded mentally and said "Call me Mr. White; you won't say anything to Headmaster Will You?" I asked the last part in hopeful tone.

He ignored my request but said "No, no Mr. Black I was charmed to remain quiet and not tattle secrets I learned from witch/wizard's head, otherwise I would have told the headmaster about Tom Riddle so your secret is safe with me now never mind let's take a look here, difficult, very difficult. Oh and such power, there's no doubt you will be great, but where to put you. What do you say about Syltherin? ehh"

I replied in negatively and said "It will bring too much attention and what type of cunning and ambitious person will admit to being one, Gryffindor is also out because I don't think I am that brave Huff…."

Hat cut me in and said "you have plenty of courage my boy as you have decided to oppose Voldemort and you obviously work hard but you don't trust people easily so Hufflepuff is also out, your specialty lies in Academics but you don't study for knowledge sake but for power, so I guess you were right if not Syltherin then RAVENCLAW"

I heard Hat shout last word to the whole hall, and also said" come visit me Mr. White when you time, sitting on cupboards and having conversation with a fried chicken for full year can become quite boring in the long run"

I replied mentally and took off the hat as magically my robes gained blue and silver color; I walked to Ravenclaw table and sat beside the newly sorted group.

As I was last Professor McGonagall rolled up the parchment and took the sorting hat away. Albus too-many-names Dumbledore got on his feet, his arms opened wide and a beaming smile I could not discern if was fake or not,

"Welcome" he said "welcome to a new year at Hogwarts and now let the feast begin"

"Thank you"

He waved and suddenly gold and silver dishes in front of me were filled with food, he clearly wanted to impress new students by wandless magic but I knew that food was delivered by house elves but judging by looks of it the students were impressed.

I had not seen so much food on the table ever in my life, there were every type of food you could imagine: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamp chops, sausages, bacon and steak, fries, Yorkshire pudding, gravy, ketchup and much more, some even I was not able to identify, I piled up as much as I could and start eating,

In between eating, I conversed with some of my year and upper year student,

One of the upper year asked "so why did you take so much time in sorting"

I gaped at him, was this the reason there were sighs of relief after my sorting, I collected my thoughts and answered "well Hat was an interesting conversationalist"

He didn't believe me but also didn't point out my lie.

I also learned that total 24 children are only there in my year as, many families went to other countries, and some even got killed during war with Voldemort, so I decided that I will at least try to delay the rebirth of him as much as I could and if I could off him before he could gain his body but then I remembered Harry's scar so offing him was impossible without extracting that Hocrux. I decided to give this thought later.

When everyone had eaten their fill, rest of the unfinished food faded from the sight and a moments later deserts appeared blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of apple pies, treacle tarts, and chocolate éclairs, jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-o, pudding and much more. I decided to help myself by taking my beloved chocolates.

I looked up at High Table again, Hagrid was drinking from his goblet, Professor McGonagall was talking to Dumbledore, Snape was scowling even more, Flitwick was grinning like a loon as for others –I don't know them.

At last deserts also disappeared and Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"A few more words now that we all are fed and watered, I have a few start-of-term notices to give you

First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to enter for all pupils, I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker to remind you all that no magic should be performed in corridors, a few Zonko's items are banned, you have to check the list for that, Quidditch trials will be at second week of the term

And before we go lets sing our favorite tune" Said Dumbledore" and off we go" and the school bellowed,

 **"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,**

 **Teach us something please,**

 **Whether we be old and bald**

 **Or young with scabby knees,**

 **Our heads could do with filling**

 **With some interesting stuff,**

 **For now they're bare and full of air,**

 **Dead flies and bits of fluff,**

 **So teach us things worth knowing,**

 **Bring back what we've forgot,**

 **Just do your best, we'll do the rest,**

 **And learn until our brains all rot.**

Dumbledore conducted last of few lines with his wand and when they finished he was the one who clapped the loudest.

While all students were singing I was wondering whether I will have to introduce them to one or two songs and whether I will be called by Snape or not, I totally missed Dumbledore's rest of the speech, suddenly students surrounding me start moving, our prefect a boy came by us and said "First years will follow me "

And we followed him through the chattering crowds out of the great hall up the staircase, we all saw there were all types of portraits with all types of peoples or sometimes animals in it, we climbed more staircase dragging our feet, I was wondering how will I memorize the routes when we came to sudden halt, I decided at first chance I am nicking Marauder's Map, At the very end of corridor a hung a portrait of a woman with raven on its shoulder wearing medieval dress

"Password" she said

"Mind Might all "said boy prefect and the portrait swung to reveal a door, we all moved through it and found ourselves in Ravenclaw common room, at least I hoped it was common room.

They rounded us in 2 groups and said "welcome to Ravenclaw as you can see this is the entrance and now we are in common room, on the left side you can see bulletin board, this is where all the notices will be posted. All the other house think that we have to answer just a riddle to get in but those riddles are for other students and then they have to give passwords afterward, you have to remember password which will change in every two weeks so remember to look it up on board, also you are not to tell password to anyone from other house be it friends, brother or sister"

"We also have a small library of books as each year a book is donated by alumni of previous year students so if anybody wants, you can read it in common room, it is charmed to get back once it crossed 20 feet distance"

"We expect you to maintain a fair grade and if you have any problems you can discuss with upper years. Just don't expect them to do your homework and one more thing boys and girls can't go to each other dormitory so don't try it, you are already warned"

After some more pep talk the girl prefect directed girls through a door to their dormitory and boys prefect directed us through another, at top of the staircase, we were obviously in one of the tower, we found our beds – 3 beds, posters hung with blue and silver color, too tired to talk I quickly changed into night dress and went to the bed and slept like a pig waiting for fireworks to start next day.

 **And chapter 3 is over**

 **In next chapter you will see him butting heads with Snape and Headmaster**

 **But like I said I wrote this story last year and so my next chapter is half complete and it will take some time to complete the chapter.**

 **From now on update may take more than 1 week and from after that I will update every 3 weeks, I may update early if it's completed early but don't get your hopes up.**

 **Thank you readers for liking this story and also please leave suggestions in comments and if you find any inconsistencies in the story, I will edit them after writing 10** **th** **chapter so please leave any type of suggestion you have**

 **As for my other story (HOTD: SI) I have completed half of its next chapter so I may update it in next week.**

 **Thank you**


	4. confrontation

**Hey guys chapter 4 is here,**

 **Harry potter self insert.**

 **PixelGMS: NO need to get your panties in twist. If you don't want, don't read. Moreover your stories are not very good either. In 22 stories you wrote, only got 2 stories are worth any read with above 100 favorites and 1 barely crossed the mark. No need to lecture.**

 **Riley150…: thank you for advice; I will try to follow it**

 **Stylo: yes I already said English is not my native language.**

 **Silver303: yes I did the change for a purpose as anybody could enter Ravenclaw's common room according to books but in real life it is quite stupid to rely on just a riddle and as I said other students can enter the common room. They have to just answer the riddle with Password. I changed it to show that Ravenclaw's are not stupid.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, just my OC.**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **CONFRONTATION**

 **2** **nd** **September 1985:**

Waking up in new bed was uncomfortable to say the least, I totally freaked out when I woke up but then last night's memory came to my mind, only then my heart stop hammering in my chest.

'One day my paranoia will kill me' I mused

Today was Sunday so I decided to at least familiarize myself with some parts of the castle. After doing erm morning rituals and getting ready I was ready to depart, I quickly checked up the time, it was 6:40 am and breakfast starts at 7 am to 9 am.

Just then a prefect came in to wake my roommates up but seeing I was up already ready he nodded, was it respect I saw in his eyes, nah maybe he was relieved that not all first years are lazy.

"So can I go to hall all by myself or I have to wait for them" I asked him pointing to my other roommates as I was feeling a little hungry.

"Sure just ask anybody who is going and tag along" he answered with a shrug.

I nodded and went to the common room where some of the upper years were already there; I decided to ask one of them for assistance,

I went to girls instead of boys (don't think of me like that if you were in my position you will do the same thing, girls will always be ready for helping cute 11 year old boys/girls whereas boys will pass responsibility to others)

"Excuse me miss, do you know the way to great hall, I am in first year and yesterday I could not memorize the route" I awkwardly asked to bunch of girls.

One of the girls who was quite good looking with walked up to me, pinched my cheeks and said "oh you poor little thing, sure we will show you great hall, we were just going there, come on"

'Weird girl' I thought

And just like that I was escorted to great hall.

The great hall looks majestic even without the decorations like last night.

I sat with them at the table, fill my plate with bacons, some milk and start chatting with them,

In between hall was filled by students one by one, I saw Nearly Headless Nick, Fat Friar and Bloody Baron were gliding through their respective tables (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin) and chatting with students,

I asked the nearby girl "Do we have House ghosts like others"

"Yeah we do have House Ghost, Her name is Grey Lady" she said "she doesn't talk much and continues to ignore us except some students of the Ravenclaw. Nobody has ever seen her talk in public place or to other house students".

I nodded and changed the topic; I already knew her story, maybe I can talk to her. In movies she was close to Luna. I thought what I know about her,

'Helena Ravenclaw: Daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the first generation of students to study here and graduate, sorted into Ravenclaw, got tutored by founders of Hogwarts, was jealous of her own mother, stole Ravenclaw diadem and fled to Albania. There she hid the diadem in trunk of a big tree.

On her death bed when Rowena asked Baron from Slytherin house to go and collect her but she refused to come. Also when Baron asked her to marry him, she refused.

Something happened and Baron killed her then he killed himself. She left the diadem in Albania but in 1940's Tom Riddle came and manipulated her to reveal its location, made it into Hocrux and left in the Room Of Requirement while he was interviewed in 1960's by Dumbledore.'

I didn't know what to think about her situation, on one hand she caused grief to her own mother, stole her diadem but then again I don't know the exact relationship about them, there can be many variables, maybe her mother was not how she is portrayed, maybe she continuously compared her to other students or maybe Helena was just a bitch. But I can certainly say that these last 1000 years must have been hell to her, living in same castle as her murderer.

I was just finished eating when Professor Flitwick came to me giving me a parchment and said "Mr. White your schedule and also headmaster would like to meet you for an urgent matter, please follow me"

My fellow students sitting beside me turned their heads towards me when he said that, obviously thinking what I have done to warrant first day meeting with Headmaster. Some threw questioning looks to my face but I just shrugged no need to advertise the incident, moreover I already told Weasley and Rebecca, they will definitely say something about it and in no time whole school will know the truth or if they won't, I will tell them.

I will not be like Harry who didn't clear the rumors and got short end of the stick just because he was afraid to talk to other students.

But I am sure they will advertise the incident enough that it will soon be in famous rumor mill if books were to go by,

I nodded to Flitwick and finished my food while he gave rest of the parchments to a Perfect for distribution.

I mentally start preparing myself, I knew it will come but I thought I just have to deal with Snape not Headmaster – 'Shit just got real'.

I quietly followed him as he led me through corridors for some time, and stopped in front of a gargoyle.

"Ice mice" he said, and it started moving, I moved and asked professor "Are you coming with me Professor as in 'Loco parentis'"

I decided to wing it, I didn't know that something like this exists but I read this in some fan fiction I don't remember. Thankfully my gamble paid off.

He was clearly surprised with my knowledge of 'Loco Parentis' but nonetheless nodded, when we reached a corridor and then a gate, a voice came "Come in"

When I entered I saw 2 of the upper year bullies, who were whispering to Snape pointing finger at me and headmaster humming merrily as if he had no care in the world,

"Come my boy you can go now Filius "said headmaster

I bristled at 'my boy' comment but kept my expression blank and look at Dumbledore's nose not willing to take chance to encounter Leglimenns even if it was wandless passive Legilimency, maybe I was being overly paranoid so I looked at his twinkling eyes and braced for intrusion but it never came.

Professor Flitwick replied in his usual jovial tone "I can't do that headmaster, Mr. White asked me to be here as 'loco parentis'"

Dumbledore was clearly not happy by the slight frown came over his face which he schooled pretty quickly and let the matter slide and said "while I would liked to have chat with you in more cheerful matter my boy one can't control all circumstances."

"Mr. Aviles and Mr. Hengelo said that you stole their wand. Is this true? and if it is I must implore you to return their wand Mr. White, it is quite rude to keep others wand with yourself"

"But headmaster he assaulted them, he should clearly be expelled" bellowed Snape

"Now now Severus we can't expel somebody for just a prank" replied Headmaster placating Snape

While they were bickering and Flitwick was probably coming to terms with the situation judging by his expression, I was thinking of how to handle this situation

I cut in their bickering session and said "I must apologize headmaster I won't give their wands until they apologize me as they clearly shot the first spell and tried to bully me, they even called me mudblood and as I understand it is a derogatory remark for muggleborns, it is not my fault that I was not your typical student otherwise who knows what they would have done to the poor student"

"Lies, the boy is talking mad headmaster" bellowed Snape

I cut the charade and turned to ask Professor Flitwick "Can't I can show them my memories by some magic so you can decide who is to be punished and who is innocent"

He nodded and said "There is a device called 'Pensive' by which one can see memory of any event, I am sure headmaster has one and can loan one for this situation"

I nodded and said in somewhat jovially tone "that's perfect now we can decide who is to be punished, as Professor Snape said If I was one to instigate the situation I will leave the school but if they were to instigate the situation they will be expelled what you say, it is an equal punishment in your own words"

Now both boys were pale while I allowed myself a small smirk, professors were clearly going to reply in negative but I cut them and said "or now they can apologize to me in front of school and I will let the matter drop, if not then they can forget their wands, I have similar trophies at my home from the ones who tried to bully me, and I am sure these wands will add nicely to those collections as they are not compatible with me"

'I knew they won't apologize and can get new wands for themselves as they are probably rich but their parents and Ollivander will definitely ask questions. They will definitely be chewed out by them'

Both didn't show a hesitation in agreement a second later while headmaster was frowning and Snape was scowling clearly at outdone by mere 1st year or maybe those 2 didn't give full version of the incident.

I parted with a last shot that I couldn't kept to myself in somewhat mocking manner "It seems Professor Snape that your own house's students doesn't respect you to inform full story" ' _or they would have informed you'_ went left unsaid but others realized full implication of my words.

Now both boys were pale and looking at me like I was crazy (it must have been because I was mocking Snape or I dug their graves deeper, I don't know)

I sadly shake my head" If that will be all headmaster"

He clearly was frowning and disapproving of my manners but nonetheless said "of course my boy"

But I didn't care about his 'my boy' comment or his disapproving manner and nodded to Professor Flitwick who couldn't decide to be amused at the situation or horrified at my behavior.

I finally let out full smirk when I left with professor Flitwick out of headmaster office,

"That was quite Syltherin of you Mr. White" said Professor Flitwick looking at me,

I shrugged in Non-committable manner and said "Hat did consider me for Slytherin for a reason but my intellectual and academics side won out and there is also a fact I hate bullies that I had displeasure of knowing some in muggle world, if they doesn't get punished, it will only encourage them to be more vicious on their next victim"

"But you didn't have to antagonize Professor Snape" said Professor Flitwick

"Ahh you are correct professor but he was clearly trying to get me punished while his students were the ones who were guilty, so you will get no remorse from me for that"

He chuckled and starts leading me to Ravenclaw common room.

"While I can't condone you for self defense, you should consider the position of the person you are insulting. Professor Snape will not forget this insult easily but 5 points for Ravenclaw for outwitting a professor" he parted with last wisdom before leaving me to my own thoughts.

'Maybe I overdid with insulting Snape.

Well it doesn't matter, what's done is done, no use crying for spilled milk'

Once I reached there, I was assaulted by some of the Ravenclaw's asking why I was called to headmaster office on my first day so reluctantly I decided to tell them full stories, it would not do me good if nasty rumors start around me, and my situation will be known regardless if they decide to apologize in front of school.

I painted myself as one who was victim of Syltherin boys bullying and got off because I knew some muggle self defense, I was quite proud of my acting skills,

It was quite some time later I was allowed to get back to my dorm, I decided to write letter to my parents who will no doubt be worried over me,

I quickly took a parchment, ink and a feather quill:

 **Dear mom and dad,**

 **I reached Hogwarts safely last night but there was a situation during ride on train, two boys barged into my compartment and tried to bully me, one even called me 'mudblood', but I took care of them. I know you said to remain under radar but the boys tried to jinks me so I had no choice but to retaliate. I took their wands and refused to give until they apologize.**

 **Headmaster tried to diffuse the matter entirely and Professor Snape (Slytherin Head) even tried to shift the blame on me but I tricked them, now they have to apologize in front of whole school or they can forget their wands, I will be sending one of their wands at home if they don't apologize to me, the other one I will keep just in case.**

 **I was sorted into Ravenclaw, it is done by a dusty old Hat, and it can look into your mind and memories and discern which house we are suitable for, Don't worry it can't reveal secrets to headmaster or anybody else.**

 **Hat wanted me in Syltherin but I convinced it to put me in Ravenclaw,**

 **Now I am happy that I went to Ravenclaw, if I would have gone for Slytherin it would have been bad for me.**

 **You can keep Hawks so that if you wanted to contact me you can do through him, school provides owls for delivery in case I want to write a letter.**

 **Love**

 **Yours Arthur**

I looked at it again pondering whether I missed anything but couldn't find anything so I went to Owlery after asking for direction by one of the prefect.

When I went there I saw Hawks lazing around.

He is always lazing around, but when he saw me he dived straight to me and landed on my shoulder and start nudging his head with my cheek (it's his way of greeting), I chuckled seeing his antics and rubbed his feathers for a bit, petting him,

After some time I asked him "so little guy ready for a fly back home"

When he nipped my ear saying like 'I am always ready',

I chuckled and said "I know you are always ready, also remember to be remain there if my parents ask okay"

He offered his leg saying like 'just tie your letter' I quickly obeyed not wanting to get his ire which he shows when displeased with his sharp beak, I got that lot during August, even now some marks are not fully healed.

I decided to remain here seeing the beautiful sight of Black lake before me after he took off, I watched him as he disappeared on the horizon,

I sat there for quite some time enjoying peace and quiet, I don't know how much time I spent there but I liked it here with some Hoots here and there but still it was quite peaceful.

After some time my stomach growled, I was feeling quite hungry with all the action performed today so I checked time, seeing it was half past 1, I quickly left for lunch to great hall.

I quickly got through the staircase not wanting to fall,

The one who designed the stairs of this castle was clearly mental; I remembered reading about them in books but forgot after 10 years. The girls told me about them while we were coming for breakfast

"Hogwarts had total of hundred and forty two staircases with different variety: wide sweeping ones, narrow, rickety ones, some that led somewhere else on different days, some with vanishing step in midway that you have to remember to jump, there are some doors who wouldn't open unless you asked them politely or tickle on right place, some are not even door just wall pretending to be a door. It was also hard to remember all of it, you can easily get lost in the castle" they said

Reading about them is one thing but seeing them in action is totally another thing 'I wonder how many students have accidents because of them'

Fortunately I reached the great hall in one piece, some students of Ravenclaw were whispering when I passed them, I was quite sure the famous Hogwarts rumor mill will take at least a day to properly circulate the rumor but I was clearly mistaken, once I sat down, an upper year boy walked up to me and said ''well done mate, you show those snakes who is the boss",

I smiled at him and nodded; I took what I liked and start eating and start conversing with nearby students.

After finishing lunch I stood up and asked nearby prefect the directions of library which he enthusiastically showed, it was quite common for all the Ravenclaw students to be seen In Library.

I passed 2-3 hours browsing at library. It was the largest library I had ever visited or known, shelves and shelves of books were there, all the books were clearly handwritten, some were quite big others not so, all in all it was an impressive library but without references I was in blind so I went to original plan to familiarize with the castle,

But without guide I got quickly lost, asking portraits was not helping seeing they were quite clearly enjoying the situation I was in and giving me wrong directions,

I didn't even consider to ask Peeves, but ducked behind the corridor when he passed by, I already asked the prefects about his appearance so that I could avoid him.

He was short man, with dark eyes and he had his wicked mischievous smile plastered on his face every time so I stayed clear of him not wanting to call attention of him. Apparently he could affect things physically to a certain degree despite being Ghost. He might not harm but he is a big nuisance.

I was quite angry at myself, I have not seen a single living soul in last hour and it has been more than 2 hours since I left Library,

Fortunately for me I heard some voices across the door; I was quite happy that I didn't even notice the types of noise or knocked it. When I opened the door I saw a pair of couple making out, their clothes were shriveled, I could clearly see the girl's bra, boys pants were also down, I didn't mind seeing the girl but boys was another matter, fortunately for me I didn't catch them sometime late otherwise I don't know what horrific sight would have greeted me.

They were obviously a couple 'Maybe they didn't meet in summer and missed each other so badly so they were showing their appreciation to each other', I wondered

I was quite embarrassed but they seem to be more embarrassed than me,

When I told them my situation they agreed to help me, fortunately for me the girl was a Ravenclaw and of same group who showed me great hall in the morning, In no time I was lead into Ravenclaw common room,

I vowed 'I will get Marauder's map even if I had to purposely attend detention with Filch to get it',

I spent the time reading some household spells from a book,

At dinner I had to suffer angry and some inquisitive stares from some of the Syltherin tables and Snape, clearly Snape will be out to get me so I decided at first opportunity to ask Professor Flitwick if there is a book or guidelines which teachers had to follow, I didn't wanted to suffer like harry.

All in all, it was a productive day — I got to show that I am not someone to be trifled with and I also got to mess with Snape and some snakes.

Also I was thinking of somehow leaking about having eidetic memory through which I am 6 years further in studies in muggle world so none will question my maturity, they will think its side effect with being in upper class and students 5 years older but decided against it.

All the action is enough for 1st day; maybe I will leak that knowledge later in the year as I already have enough on my plate. I don't need to add another situation.

 **A week later:**

It has been wonderful week so far, there was lot more magic to learn than there was shown in movies or books,

My schedule is listed below:

Monday – **Transfiguration** (9am – 10am), **Charms** (10:30am – 11:30pm), **Defense against Dark Arts** (12pm – 1pm);

Tuesday – **Potions** (9am – 10am), **Herbilogy** (10:30am – 11:30am), **History of Magic** (12pm – 1pm);

Wednesday – **Transfiguration** (9am – 10am), **Charms** (10:30am – 11:30pm), **Defense against Dark Arts** (12pm – 1pm) and **Astronomy** (9pm – 10pm);

Thursday – **Potions** (9am – 10am), **Herbilogy** (10:30am – 11:30pm), **History of Magic** (12pm – 1pm);

Friday – **Transfiguration** (9am – 10am), **Charms** (10:30am – 11:30pm), **Defense against Dark Arts** (12pm – 1pm);

We had Transfiguration and Potions with Hufflepuff, Herbilogy and Charms with Gryffindor, History of Magic and Defense against Dark Arts with Slytherin.

Transfiguration was clearly the most interesting and difficult class for me,

I reached there with my fellow Ravenclaws 10 minutes before time by asking upper years, when we entered I didn't expected Professor McGonagall to be in her Animagus form – 'a tabby cat'. I thought she did that just for Harry's class.

While other students were arguing about her, an idea formed in my mind, I got up from the bench and went near to the tabby cat and said in the softest voice "so you must be professor's cat", while the class was watching what would happen next.

She growled at me in warning and raised her paws in threatening manner but I ignored it as I know she wouldn't harm a student and reached behind her ears to pet her and said "ok I understand professor is your pet human, you should meet my owl; he is just like you. You both will get along nicely"

Now the girls in the class were doing "Awww", they would want to pet her. Some got courage and start petting her while I stepped back and watched the drama unfold.

Now she was clearly enjoying the sensation and purring contently, after some time I decided that the prank was enough and said to the girls "ok that's enough girls, Professor will be here any second"

They did as I asked so I looked at the cat and said, "why don't you go to professor and ask her, she is already 5 minute late"

She froze but hurriedly jumped and left the room; I quickly sat back at my seat and decided to enjoy the show, after 2 minutes professor McGonagall came in red faced whether it was from getting angry or embarrassment I couldn't decide, without Occlumency I would have been hard pressed not to laugh and blow up my cover.

She roll called and paused a bit on my name but class continued without any more disturbances, she also gave us a pep talk, if I had been 11 year old, I will also have been properly cowered – "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will ever learn" she said "anyone messing around this class will leave and never come back, you have been warned" then she changed the desk into pig and then back to desk,

I couldn't say about my classmates but I was clearly excited to start learning but I also knew I wouldn't be able to do that type of transfiguration at least before 4th year.

At last on Friday she gave each of us a matchstick and asked us to change it in needle, I was thinking we would not start doing magic till next month by the lectures we were getting in all classes about the dangers about practicing magic without any teachers present or any other hogwash.

My needle came out as silver with some designing at the end of the class.

I also found my problem with transfiguration I tried after class (changing a book into mice) – in another lecture professor said that "you can't perform advanced transfiguration even if you are good at it, you have to try with small things then go to large objects" also without good command at your magic you can't do transfiguration. It's all about how precise your magic is,

Transfiguring wandlessly was coming to be hopeless cause as I was not able to do it for single time, hell no part of the needle changed when I tried it wandlessly.

Apparently when we do spells, most of our magic dissipates. If you have more control over your magic then only you can do transfiguration. It's like chakra control.

'Maybe I should try mastering it with wand and when I can do it silently I can start with wandless transfiguration' so I decided to put hold wandless transfiguration till 2nd year.

Charms was also interesting class and by far most easiest subject, it came naturally to me, if you perform correct wand motions and spell the pronunciation properly you can get any charm to work correctly even without much intent or focus while on the other hand you have to imagine the changes in Transfiguration.

Professor was waiting when we came in class and started with roll call, he was jovial man despite being half goblin (as goblin were vicious creatures who only smiled when they behead their enemy or bankrupt any wizard),

He had to stand on books to give lecture,

"Remember to flick" he said on the last day asking us to perform color changing charm. I even got it down by the end of the class.

In the end he gave total 20 points to me in the last week.

Defense against Dark Arts professor –"Albert Mort", he was middle aged man of 5'8 with grey beard and long black hair,

In books and movies we didn't get any information on Defense against dark arts post other than it was cursed by Tom riddle when he didn't get the post.

Now everyone believed Voldemort to be gone so the post was applied by someone who is at least competent enough to teach a little, but every year professors have to vacate the post for some reason or other. It is because of this that DADA applicants' competency is decreasing year by year.

Professor Albert was good enough to at least keep it interesting but he was little biased towards muggleborns but not enough to be noticed like Snape did with other houses, all in all it was good enough class.

I was dreading Tuesday, I didn't know what came over me when I parted with last shot in headmaster office on Snape,

Beating up his house students would have made him dislike me but now I was sure he hated me, nevertheless I had memorize the potion book till class level 2 just so I could answer the questions if he asked,

While I can't memorize in one sitting, I can do it by reading 4-5 times.

I reached potions class 5 minutes early, I had route of every class drawn by second year student for a sickle, it came quite handy otherwise I was sure I would have been lost many times by now and had to waste time looking for class, well if others are stupid enough to not ask help, their loss.

Potions lessons took place in one of the dungeons, it was colder here than castle. It was also quite creepy with animals in solution all around the walls.

Snape like everyone else started class with roll call, Snape finished calling names and looked up at the class, his eyes were black like his hair and robes, and clearly he liked black color too much. We were paired with Hufflepuff for this class

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but we caught every word – like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort or they just feared him too much.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stop death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." He said the same speech he spoke in book 1,

I was wondering whether he practice this speech before coming to class when I heard my name called "Mr. White 1 point from Ravenclaw for not paying enough attention in the class"

Things didn't improve as potion class continued, Snape put us into pairs and told us to brew potion for curing boils

"Follow the instruction" he said after writing the process, sweeping around criticizing anyone and everyone.

I do not know much about potions but I can safely say that the method by which he taught us potions was clearly bad, if I hadn't got instructions from my mother, I had no doubt my potion would have been blown up, he didn't explain about cutting method or qualities and properties of ingredients but expected to learn by book and brew potion perfectly, he was no doubt a good potion master but clearly a poor teacher.

While other teachers warn their students, he deducted points so even if we were to complain, he can show some valid reasons for deducting. He also deducted points from his own house but not that much so complaining about bias was also a dead end.

When I brewed a perfect boil – cure potion, I could see anger in his eyes, no doubt he was thinking about ways to humiliate me, but gave Outstanding reluctantly. When the potion class was over I sighed in relief. If it is like this in every class I will definitely die from heart attack.

He is quite a bastard; he even made 2 girls from Hufflepuff cry.

Herbilogy was taught by Professor Sprout, she was dumpy little witch not quite fat like in movies but not so thin either, we had to go to a greenhouse behind the castle to study plants and how to take care of different types of plants and fungi. There were five greenhouses in total for 1st – 5th year students respectively, for 6th and 7th year all greenhouses were available.

It was quite like gardening just with some alive and wild plants and also different types of manure, I had no interest in gardening neither in this life nor previous one but I could follow instructions so I didn't have much problem in that class, it was also quite useful if I had to collect ingredients, or to identify which plants can be used for brewing during camping or for any other purpose.

History of Magic was the most boring class. It was taught by Professor Bins who was a ghost, it is said that one night when he fall asleep in front of staff room fire and next day got up to teach leaving his body behind, he was quite old when he died so he have been teaching students for more than 60 years.

I had asked and read in Harry Potter books about his droning and boring lecture and how this period is considered to be free class or nap break. It was quite true, his droning voice could help insomniac person to sleep,

I came prepared in case something like this happen, I brought parchments and ink to complete all assignments so when I felt little sleepy after 5 minutes, I put earmuffs on my ears and start working on homework assigned, some students threw curious look in my direction but I ignored them.

It was not like professor was paying attention, even if he was paying any attention, he didn't show it.

At the end I had completed all 5 subject assignment in this class as for History of Magic class, I decided to study by myself about it and most importantly by my fantastic memory I could learn all syllabus in no time also 1st - 4th year marks does not matter, only OWL's and NEWTS matter.

Astronomy was taught by a new Teacher Professor Aurora Sinistra who was 19 year old black but beautiful woman; she was 5'6 with a good figure, apparently it was her first year as a teacher. She was much endowed judging by her curves even if her dress was old fashioned.

She also started class with a roll call, many students were openly yawning, and some were barely able to stay awake, to remedy this she waved her wand and dropped some water on those who were not paying attention

"Now that I have your complete attention we can start the class" she said in jovial tone. I wondered if she was somewhat sadistic behind her carefree and happy personality.

From there we have to learn to identify some stars and movements of different planets, it was quite easy for people like me who have good memory, when I took out my telescope Professor Aurora came to me and asked "Where is your Telescope Mr. White (she looked at my nametag to know my name)"

I replied in my smoothest voice "Professor in muggle world outer space is studied very thoroughly and so they have developed telescopes of great quality, I was only able to afford this but it is quite a bit better than the telescope I saw in Diagon alley"

She was quite dubious about that so I asked "why don't you try it professor", I then showed her how to use it.

By the end of demonstration she was quite shocked and happy, she asked me if she could borrow my telescope for a while, I went for the kill

"Sure Professor, why not you take it and I just use it when I have class" her eyes got lit up by the idea,

When I said that "There are even better telescopes who work in muggle Astronomy department", I could swear she had an orgasm

By the end of class I was quite sure I became favorite student of Professor Aurora,

When we were about to leave she even gave 40 points to Ravenclaw, she didn't even gave us the humongous homework assignments to work, I am sure by the time we exited she would be using telescope to her heart's content.

While I didn't care about house points, it did feel nice to get complemented by house and Professor Flitwick.

In my opinion the House – Point system was quite flawed. Slytherins could win that damn cup for all I care. It may have worked during founder's time, but now it just adds house pressure on students.

Today was Sunday. I finally managed to find my way on my own to Great hall without any help from prefect, map or portrait. It was getting easier to identify some paths with time.

I sat on corner of table, and start eating.

I was just finished eating when mail arrived. I had gotten used to it by now but it gave me quite a shock on Monday morning (on Sunday I went to headmaster office and mail also arrives 1 hour late on Sunday), about hundreds of owls descended into Great hall carrying all types of letters and packages circling tables until they saw their owners and dropping letter in their laps.

I got a letter from my parents on Tuesday;

 _Flashback:_

 _I quickly tore the envelope and start reading_

 _Dear Arthur_

 _We are very happy that you reached Hogwarts safely._

 _Congratulations on sorted in Ravenclaw, we know that you would do your house proud._

 _While we were not happy that you fought on the first day, we can't say it was not worth it._

 _Nevertheless try to pick less fight in future._

 _Are you eating properly? Did you made any new friends? Make sure to have fun between the classes OK._

 _We know classes are important but so is socializing with your peers_

 _Make sure to send Hawks home after reading the letter._

 _With love_

 _I didn't know I was feeling homesick but getting letter from my parents alleviated some of my stress._

 _Flashback ends_

 **Hey guys sorry for not updating sooner but I was quite busy this month and also from now on I will update 1 chapter per month from either story.**

 **Also I will edit last 3 chapters if I got some time. As they were written a year before and were my first work so my grammar is quite bad.**

 **I was thinking for adding more content but the chapter was already long.**

 **Next chapter will contain flying lesson, New Year with parents and ending of 1** **st** **year and a new face.**


	5. ending of 1st year

**Hey Guys new chapter is here just like I promised.**

 **Kay starlight: Thank you for compliments and I can assure you he will kick some serious ass in future and make some difference. I have read many SI's where story line remains same throughout the fiction with small changes here and there but this story will deviate from plot in future. On further note he will not charge blindly and recklessly into trouble.**

 **Doctor dofenshmirtz: I agree, my grammar is bad**

 **Meredinoemilano: I assure you there will be no exaggerated bashing or if there is then it would not for some dumb reason. I also dislike when author just bash some characters who they dislike in their whole story.**

 **Ruberforumfree: When you see this situation from his point of view then only will you understand. First of all Ravenclaw library is filled with books that were in syllabus and donated by 7** **th** **year students when they graduate so there can't be a book about wandless magic as it is not in curriculum. Second, he can't transfigure even small part of needle wandlessly while he can do charms easily without a wand; I was already going to clarify this topic in this chapter. Third, he is very busy with spells they are teaching now as first he masters it with wand then he master it silently with wand and then he try it wandlessly moreover you can't say silent casting is easy, there is a reason it is taught in 6** **th** **year. As for Runes, Arithmancy like I said he is already very busy moreover he can't always study, he will burn out. He needs some time out too. As for studying ahead, it's been a week since class started. Also mastering basic spells will always triumph over learning a dozen spells and not using them when they are needed, you won't be able to decide which spell to use and which not. This concludes I am not stagnating his progress.**

 **Nekoboy13: There is a reason I made him Black Heir, you will learn it in future chapter. As for mom being dangerous, well that was for 3 reasons. First, my mom is also scary so some of that bled into the story. Second, it was for comedic purpose. Third, this is black sister I am talking about, they are all scary. Even if Mc's mom doesn't have magic, she spent her first 11 years in black house. Some of her characteristics will be due to her upbringing.**

 **Now Mc can't be always serious, he is a person and like every other person his mood also changes, so sorry but you will see him angry, serious, happy, horny and much more.**

 **I will not make OC pairing; also I am leaning towards Tonks for pairing. I already dislike Lupin as he left Harry and he would have left Tonks if Harry hadn't smacked him.**

 **Ratus: well you are right I am from India. I will try to find beta. Thank you for your suggestion.**

 **A Fawkes Named Kurama: sure whatever you say buddy. (Note sarcasm)**

 **For anyone else who commented: Thank you for your compliments. I can't name each and every one for obvious reasons**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, just my OC.**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **1** **st** **Year Complete**

 **12 September 1985:**

Today we had our 1st flying lessons,

I had been looking forward to them, and there is no doubt every child has at least once dreamt of flying, naturally that applies to me as well.

At three-thirty this afternoon we hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for our first flying lessons. Due to only twenty four students in total all of us – Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin were having flying lessons together.

It was clear breezy day and grass rippled under our feet as we marched down sloping lawns toward flat lawn on opposite side of grounds to forbidden forest – all in all perfect day for flying lessons,

Other houses were already there as were twenty four brooms when we reached there,

Our teacher Madam Hooch arrived as clock stuck 3:40pm. She was an average woman in late 30's with short gray hair and yellow hawk like eyes, but she looked as if she were in her early 20's.

'Maybe she is a secret hawk Animagus' I wondered looking at her yellow eyes'.

"Well what are you waiting for?" she barked "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on hurry up. We don't have all day"

We quickly remedied the problem, I glanced at my broom, there was no doubt it was old and worn out but it was still usable,

"Stick your wand hand above the broom" called Madam Hooch at the front "and say in loud and clear voice – UP"

"UP" everyone shouted,

My and several students' brooms shot upward and jumped at their hands.

When everyone could command their brooms, then only Madam Hooch showed us how to mount our brooms without sliding off the end. She then demonstrated how to steer broom left, right or how to stop.

Once the demonstration was over she said "Now you will try, When I blow my whistle you will kick the ground hard "she continued "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet for few minutes and then straight back down by leaning forward slightly, on my whistle 3, 2, 1 Go.. "

I moved my broom once everyone was already up in the air as I didn't wanted to collide with anybody accidently,

I mounted my broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up I soared; air rushed through me and I got the distinct flashback of riding on my precious motorbike in my previous life and just like that I found something truly wonderful today, I pulled my broomstick up a little to take it higher and faster. Nothing could slow me down. Feeling wind on my face as I went faster was a wonderful experience, I didn't even care about madam Hooch's orders; well I cared about it but not that much.

After some more time flying, Madam Hooch blew the whistle and ordered us to come down, I landed somewhat roughly and got up; I noticed my legs were trembling, after that Madam Hooch came towards me "15 points from Ravenclaw for ignoring my orders but 5 points for excellent flying, That was some good flying for the first time Mr. White" she said in her usual strict tone" you should apply for house quidditch team next year, I recon you will do good at chaser or seeker position 'if' you practice"

She then called us to form a group and after some pep talk she sent us away, we had only 1 more lesson the next day. It was quite disappointing that they had no 1st year having broom rule applied.

So to practice I did a little deal with a fourth year Ravenclaw – in exchange for 1 galleon, he will lend me the broom for a month and incase it got roughed up I will pay the expenses.

'After that most probably I will take a broom from Room of Requirement and if by chance there is no broom in there I can purchase a simple broom. It's not like we have any type of financial problem' I decided

My routine was up in no time:

I daily woke up at 6 o clock sharp in the morning and go for running around black lake, after some more exercising, I take a long hot shower to ease the tension then I go for breakfast and then to class, sometimes I complete my homework assignment in between classes and lunch or sometimes in History of Magic period so I did not need to do it in my free time. My assignments or 'essays' as the teachers called them were usually not up to the mark while my spell casting was best in the class so while I was not at the top, I was also not in lower tier either.

Just as I wanted, this way I was not standing out as prodigy or genius and moreover 1st – 4th year exams doesn't matter only OWL's and NEWT does.

After last class I was usually free to do anything so I start checking on Filch office if he is there or not, till now I seem to have no luck getting in his office to take Marauder's Map. I also practiced spells that were taught as I didn't have much to do.

I first master it with wand and then little by little I lower my voice till it comes out as whisper and then I master it with silent casting. During first few days when I mastered a spell, I immediately tried it silently. After few days of unsuccessful attempts I was frustrated with it as I seemed to hit a snag. I remembered quite clearly that Snape said we need to have powerful mind and concentration for spell casting while taking a dig at potter in 6th book. I didn't thought I lacked in the department for brains or my concentration was bad. Thankfully I came up with an idea of lowering the voice little by little.

The idea was successful. I could only conclude by my observation that my body and magic were still not up to the mark where I could immediately do silent casting.

After the training I ate dinner for replenishing energy and then mostly I practice my wandless magic for a bit before sleeping (I practice wandless magic in my bed with curtains closed so that nobody could see me as the spells I perform are harmless and non – destructive in nature) or play some type of game with my roommates.

On weekends after breakfast I spend my time in library till lunch and then after lunch I roam castle to familiarize with it or practice flying— I seem to getting hang of it, now I can unconsciously steer my broom and go faster and higher.

It was 2 weeks after the first flying lessons and I was looking forward to the inter – house Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, this would be the first time I will watch a real Quidditch match, even I didn't knew much about the rules except for some general idea like 'seeker' catching 'snitch' and winning 150 points. Also game ends right then and there.

{For those who don't know how Quidditch is played,

Well there are total 14 players, seven on each side, 3 of which are chasers, 2 are beaters and each team has 1 keeper and 1 seeker

There are total 4 balls deployed in the match, we all know seeker has to catch 'snitch' for 150 points and game ends right there,

A red ball called 'Quaffle' is used for goal which give 10 Points, the chasers throw Quaffle at each other and try to get it through one of the three hoops to score a goal.

'Keeper' moves around hoops and stops other team from scoring.

There are 2 Bludgers deployed, they move around on their own and try to knock players off their brooms that's why there are 2 beaters on each team to protect their side from the Bludgers and try to knock them towards opposite team.}

There were many different rules and fouls I had to memorize but most were easy to remember.

By eleven o clock whole school seemed to be out in stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats may be raised in the air but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.

I joined the Ravenclaw as I still didn't had any friend, all acquaintances, a boy whose name I didn't bother to find out was commentating "And here comes our players"

Madam Hooch was referring and seemed to giving them a talk probably about fair games and rules. Then after some more pep – talk she gave a loud blast on her whistle. 15 brooms rose up high in the air and they were off….

At the end of match I was determined to be on team next year, my respect for Harry skill as seeker went up a notch if he was better than Charlie who was in league of his own even at his age. Moreover the players are also quite popular in their houses.

 **2** **nd** **December 1985:**

It's been 3 months since I came to Hogwarts and most things are going according to the plan, I have a reputation of a loner who is quite intelligent, I didn't mind it at all as it described me quite correctly.

I usually cast the spell first in the class but do not give best homework assignments.

 _Flashback:_

 _Many teachers have pointed out "your assignment is good Mr. White but you can do better and get Outstanding if you put more work in it",_

 _I just stare at them blankly and said "With all due respect professor I do not see any logic in working on assignments, as I know all about the theory and can perform the spell correctly and before you say anything about result, I know only OWL's and NEWT's matter so it isn't like my assignments will affect them."_

 _Professor Flitwick could see merit in my logic but other teachers were quite difficult. I could swear I saw Professor McGonagall eye twitching and getting angry when I said that, she seems to be the teacher who gets what she wants and apparently I was first student to openly defy her, she even took 10 points when I said that,_

'' _10 points from Ravenclaw for disrespecting the teacher'' she said,_

 _She thought I will argue with her but I knew she would only take more points away so I clicked my mouth shut and wisely got back to seat even if I wanted to ask her when I disrespected her. My respect for her took quit a hit at that time._

 _Flashback ends_

But all was not going good, Snape was still getting angry at me but he could not find any fault in my potions so he took points for less trivial matters, thank god I listened to my mom when she was explaining about potions. It was not like I could complain about his behavior; I would not be taken seriously even if he is wrong due to my age no matter how mature I look.

One of the Slytherin group were still trying to being nuisance and bully me keyword 'trying' because most of time they fail like one time a student tried to push me but I saw what he was trying to do and moved at last second. He fell down and became laughing stock in front of his own classmates, while the other Slytherin usually watched or ignored it as it didn't concerned them too much.

Usually I am in library or in company of older students so they leave me alone but there was a close case last time they almost cornered me when I was coming down from library and the corridor was also deserted, I was just a second away from flicking my wand out. Thankfully a group of students just came and situation was averted. I have no doubt if I don't do something they will only get bolder and bolder,

So I decided to steal Marauder's Map mainly to avoid them. It is better to avoid than to fight. A good tactician would have ambushed them but I didn't have numbers on my side moreover I only had 2 month of education so the only option was to avoid them entirely.

Also if I came out of Room of requirement and someone saw me, there will be tone of questions that I wanted to avoid. I didn't particularly needed it till now so I was just postponing it. Now I was regretting not getting it sooner and cursing my laziness.

I have been keeping eyes on Filch schedule and found a way to his office. It was so easy that I kicked myself for not realizing it sooner,

First I thought about taking Marauder's Map when I get detention with Filch as there were 3 years before 'Weasley terror twins' come to Hogwarts but decided against it.

I seem to have made an impression on staff members so I have yet to get the detention from any of them and I didn't wanted to break the streak, moreover I don't want to get anywhere near Filch or his cat.

Also it took both of the Weasley twins to steal it as one distracted it while other stole so I devised another plan to steal it.

At the time of dinner, all students and staff members go to Great hall so naturally Filch will be there with his cat and his office will be unsupervised for an hour, also no student passes through his office as nobody wants his attention on them.

Moreover there are no paintings in that area of castle since in my opinion Dumbledore keep them for spying on students so he doesn't seem to have high priority for Filch,

I opened the door of his office as silently as I could after waiting for half an hour.

His office was dingy and windowless. The only source of light was a single oil lamp dangling from ceiling, a faint smell of fried fish lingered in it (probably cooked fish for Mrs. Norris, I don't know why he didn't just called any house elf), there was a desk on it where parchments and pot of ink and quills were sprawled out.

'What type of paperwork does Filch do?' I wondered,

A highly polished collection of chains and manacles hung on the wall, when I saw them I wondered about sanity of Dumbledore

'I thought Filch bluffed about it in books but this evidence suggest he is clearly a Sadist, I don't know what Dumbeldore was thinking when he hired Filch, he should not be anywhere near children' I wondered,

It also had many wooden cabinets around the walls filling things confiscated from the students Filch Punished, labels of their names were in front of every cabinet, a small make shift bed was in corner most probably for Mrs. Norris,

I pulled my gloves as they will not leave my Fingerprints (I don't know wizards could identify Fingerprints) and moved from cabinets to cabinets; I even searched the cabinet belonging to the 4 marauders but could not find it, all there were some dung bombs or some prank items.

At last I moved to cabinet labeled as 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous Items' and opened it, there in front of me was the famous Marauder's Map, I searched through other items if I could get anything useful, but couldn't find anything other than, locket, ring, watch and a dagger which I promptly took. I closed the cabinet, pulled a stink bomb out of a drawer and dropped it in case I left my scent behind; it would not do me good if I got caught by Filch' cat. I even threw some stink bombs in corridor for good measure.

I quickly went to my room and put all the things in my trunk and then went to dinner, all of the operation 'Steal Marauder's Map' was done in 30 minutes and no one was any wiser.

At night after my dorm mates were asleep,

I closed my curtains, opened my trunk and took out Marauder's Map, I carefully put it on bed and said in low voice "I solemnly swear I am up to no good"

And at once black thin lines began to spread like spider's web from the point my wand had touched, they joined each other as they crisscrossed, they spread into every corner of parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly black words that proclaimed;

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers

Are proud to present

" **THE MARAUDER'S MAP** **"**

The map was showing every detail of Hogwarts castle and grounds. But the truly fascinating things were ink dots moving around it, each labeled with a name in miniscule handwriting, a dot showed that Professor Dumbledore was sitting in his office, Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris patrolling the second floor corridor, prefects doing their patrol, Peeves the poltergeist in Trophy room, also it showed all the passages that Marauder's found out except for Room of Requirement and Chamber of Secrets.

'Well I know where they are so no problem there, now I can go to Kitchen and Room of Requirement without asking anybody and no one would ask me any questions'

I tapped the Marauder's Map again to close it and said, "Mischief Managed".

After putting it in trunk I took out other trinkets I stole from Filch Office, Even after some minutes of tinkering, I was not able to find out what they do, they looked like quite simple so I put them back in the trunk and decided to ask some experts in Diagon or Knocturn alley.

I must have smile on my face when I fell asleep.

Next day a rumor was circulating that there was a new prankster in the school and he threw dung bomb in Filch office who was swearing murder on the culprit, already 4 students got shouted for dirtying the corridor, I felt really sorry for them but my need was more important than their punishment so I buried my guilty feelings and went to the class.

All day I was anticipating like what would Room of Requirements' look like, what more can be its uses, will it be based on movies, on books or neither. I didn't went there till now as if someone would have seen me coming out of room there would have been tons of questions and with my luck and group of Slytherin lurking around I don't have any doubts about it.

I was not able to fully concentrate on class; I practically ran off from Defense class to seventh floor, At half past 3 I snuck in an unused classroom on 6th floor and check the marauder map if there was anyone on the seventh corridor,

A Map of Hogwarts appeared upon blank surface of parchment. Tiny black moving dots, labeled with names showed where various people were, luckily there wasn't anyone on seventh floor.

I hurried along the corridor of 7th floor, a stretch of blank wall opposite to an enormous tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy's foolish attempt to train Trolls for Ballet greeted me, the mountain troll and Barnabas stop doing whatever they were doing on seeing me stop in corridor.

I shut my eyes and started walking past the walls for 3 times and concentrating on wanting to train in all types of wand magic of 1st year,

I walked for more than 3 times as a good measure, when I opened my eyes a highly polished door appeared on the wall, I again checked with marauder's map if anyone was following me but no one was there so I reached the door, seizing the handle I pulled open the door and found my way into spacious room lit with flickering torches like those that illuminated dungeons 7 floor below.

One side of the room walls were lined with wooden bookcases and at the end of room a large number of instruments were neatly organized there, I recognized some of them but many were alien to me.

I looked over the room and concentrating for wanting to change the room for only practicing spells for 1st year.

The room changed before my eyes, some shelves and equipment disappeared in the ground while some remained. It was amazing to see room changing in front of your eyes.

'Merlin I love this room, its perfect'

I practiced there for 2 hours with the spells I can cast perfectly then I started lowering my voice for a spell till each came out as a whisper, I couldn't do silent casting even after practicing 2 months. I could successfully cast some new spells with just a whisper at the end of session but they lacked some power.

I even practiced my aim, reach and powers behind each spell.

At the end of 2 hour mark alarm bell rang which I set during the start of the session so that I do not forget time. I was covered in sweat and was also stinking so I asked the room for providing a bath and a bathtub appeared out of nowhere.

After scrubbing every bit of grime and dirt I put on my clothes and checked Marauder's Map if anyone was outside or near me but most of students' were going towards the Great hall. When I saw that I quickly checked the time, it was half past 6 and dinner usually starts at this time, My stomach decided to make his opinion known at that and rumbled rather loudly, In my excitement I must have burnt more energy, I was quite famished. I put map in my robes, exited from Room of Requirements and start walking towards Great hall.

Life continued normally, well as normally it could get with a group of Slytherin lurking around for waiting to let my guard down, insane homework assignment, sadist caretaker, and death eater potion teacher.

I breathed a sigh of relief when Professor Flitwick came to common room and asked "those who are going home for Christmas may put their name on this list so necessary requirements can be made"

Before second thoughts could claim me, not to mention my mom would kill me if I missed Christmas, I wrote my name on the list and went back to the holiday homework assignments we got from the teachers, in no way I was doing these evil assignments in holidays,

I was halfway done with my assignments when somebody shook my shoulders, I half jumped in the air, I quickly checked my assignments luckily no ink splattered on my assignments otherwise god knows what I would have done, after making sure my assignments were safe I glared a teenage girl who was trying not to laugh but failing miserably judging by her biting lips and amused sparkling eyes. She was quite good looking with blue eyes and curly blonde hair

Suddenly a throat cleared and I realized I have been staring at her for far too long, I blushed and it must have been shown on my face as she now outright laughed, I tried to be angry at this situation but despite that my lips curled upwards.

I have also noticed that I was a lot more observing towards females.

'Probably my puberty kicking in early'

After her laughing ceased and she regained her bearings, I asked "so why did you shook me up"

She looked at me and then pointed around and said in amused voice "It is half past nine, most are already asleep and if you have more homework assignments you should do it tomorrow"

I looked around and truly common room was empty – it does not get empty till 11 or sometimes midnight, maybe it was because tomorrow all students who will be going home for Christmas have to board the train as it departs early at half past nine in the morning,

After gathering my stuff I said "Thank you"

She nodded and left as I walked towards my dormitory.

Next day after eating breakfast I left the great hall with Charlie who was accompanying me to Hogwarts express as I didn't know the route via village to Hogsmeade station where we can board the train, almost all of the students were going back home.

It took me a while to find an empty compartment but at the end of train I found it, I took out my assignments and start to complete my homework as it will take 6 hours to reach London,

After some time my assignments were complete and I was looking outside as countryside became greener and tidier.

We passed through the towns, in which people couldn't see us.

'Why can't they see us?' I wondered and wrote down on parchment to research about Hogwarts Express in Library after holidays;

At last the train reached King Cross station,

It took me a while to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting us go through the gate in twos and threes so that we didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles

I passed through the gateway back to the muggle world and waited for my parents to come, I did not have to wait for much as a loud voice "Arthur" turned my attention from a hot Teenage girl no doubt of muggle origin from her tight muggle clothing's to my mum who was running towards me,

A second later I was engulfed in a tight hug, then to my horror in front of so many people she start fussing over me,

"Aww my poor baby, look how thin you have got, I knew you would not eat properly, you need feeding up, but don't worry now Momma is with you"

I inwardly sweatdropped and wondered if this type of things runs in Black family.

Seeing my situation dad step over and said in very smooth tone as if dealing with angry lioness which in my opinion he was "Let him breathe dear, as for being hungry why don't we all go to that new restaurant that you liked when we went there last month for dinner and over dinner you can ask him about Hogwarts too"

Mum swept an angry glare towards dad but acquiesced nonetheless, so we went to parking lot, once we reach there I took off with dad and asked him "so what did you do to make mom so angry"

Dad glanced at mom and seeing her out of hearing are he let out a sigh and said with a strained smile "son remember there are few days in a month where every woman go through some emotions and they can't control their actions, so you have to feel the burn with a smile, also with you being on Hogwarts for 4 months she is a bit mothering, don't worry it will last only 2-3 days"

I nodded like a good child and more importantly vowed to never breach similar topic

'I didn't wanted to get the 'TALK' '

I somehow suppressed a shudder that crept to pass on thinking of getting lecture about 'Sex' by someone else, I can do fine without it Thank you very much.

We reached parking lot and picked mom on the way to restaurant, after 10 minutes we were sitting in private booth and ordering for dinner. Soon conversation started about Hogwarts, I thought a lot about what to tell my parents yesterday, 'which things I should freely tell and what I should avoid' type of things

After an hour I was spent, I talked about my Hogwarts ride, how I dealt with headmaster, how I am in top tier of the class, how classes work, what and how do they teach, who are the teachers but I did not told them about Marauder's Map and Room of Requirement as I didn't have any sources to know them in the 1st place other than my other worldly knowledge.

At the end mom was truly happy whether it was due to me being back home or it was due to finally getting to know how Hogwarts work;

she confessed later at home "I never knew what was Hogwarts like other than I read in stories or photos, Bella used to laugh and mock me about it, my parents just told me that I can see it myself 'if' I go to Hogwarts, Bella was vindictive towards anyone beneath her even then but I did not think in my dream that she will torture other people just for fun",

At end she had tears in her eyes no doubt remembering about her horrible childhood. Seeing that father came over mom and rubbed her back in soothing manner, I didn't knew what to do in this situation, how to comfort mum. My mom and dad are the only ones that matter to me, their happiness is my number one priority; I didn't want to lose my parents again.

An idea popped into my mind – mom's birthday is coming in September so why don't I gift my mom a Pensive, this way mom will be able to see Hogwarts like I a first year – it is different from 1st year perspective, the feeling, the atmosphere you can't show or describe it in a photograph.

After some more talk I was excused to my room.

 **25** **th** **December 1985:**

Today is Christmas day, when I woke up and went to living room; I found large number of presents at the foot of the Christmas tree. Last night I and my parents decorated the room and Christmas tree, it took forever to do it and at the end we all were very much tired, suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by dad, he asked "Good haul this year?"

I looked up to see dad in his night clothes standing near the staircase, I nodded and asked in return "good morning dad, did you woke up mom?"

He nodded and replied "she is coming in a moment, told me to stop you from opening the presents; she knows you are not much for patience when it comes to candies or gifts"

I smiled at that, mom truly knows me well. We did not have to wait for much time; Mom came downstairs and greeted by kissing dad and me on cheek "Good morning" she said "Happy Christmas day sweetheart"

I greeted back "Good morning mum"

While we eating, I thought how my life has changed and for the better

'Yes getting reborn in this world was best thing happened to me' I thought to myself.

 **5 months later**

 **26 May 1986:**

I hurried down the corridor, moving as fast as possible without colliding with anyone. Exams are starting next week so thankfully there were not many students roaming in the corridor as they are most probably studying or in some cases hounding an intelligent student to show them their notes.

These last 5 months have been very productive in magical department. While I was able to perform 1st year spells and even some 2nd year spells silently with wand, I can't say the same about my wandless magic.

During the break and after coming back from home I spent 3 weeks in total trying some curses, jinx and transfiguration wandlessly but to my utter frustration I was unable to do it, not even once. So my theory about anyone able to do magic without wand was obviously not true.

Unexpectedly I was able to do charms wandlessly. After some thinking I came to conclusion that either there is some factor I am missing or we can't do magic (except charms) wandlessly.

So I decided to cease these attempts and do something productive but every now and then I try it anyway.

Slytherins were still trying to teach me a lesson but were unsuccessful in their endeavors most of the time. I seem to miss a few pranks; thankfully they were harmless like one time when they mixed some potion in my breakfast – it caused my skin and hairs to change in green color.

To piss them off I didn't counter the potion but remain in that state for 2 days. Thankfully they seem to backing off, maybe due to exams or maybe they are waiting for me lower my guard I don't know.

Still for now they are content to prank me.

I shook my head; this is not the time to reminisce. I have an important piece of knowledge that I need to acquire and there is only 1 place where I can get it without telling anyone about it.

I reached 6th floor and snuck off in an unused classroom that I was familiar with. I took out one of my prized possession – 'Marauder's Map'. It showed that most of the Gryffindor were in their dormitories or common room and nobody was in front of Room of Requirements.

I reached there, walked for 3 times asking the room "I need all the information about Time – Turners"

Today while studying, I suddenly got an idea when some 2nd years were arguing which electives they should take.

I remembered when Hermione took all the electives in her 3rd year she got Time – Turner issued by Ministry of Magic. Special permission from Ministry Of Magic had to be sought to allow Hermione to use one but her Academic Record ensured that permission was given. And if Hermione can get it, there is no reason that I can't. I just need to have a good Academic Record.

I also need to confirm whether time turners are already invented or they will be invented in next couple of years.

Opening the door I enter ROR and to my utter amazement there are only 3 books related to it.

The smallest book was about Adrian Peverell. How he was last of his line with his only daughter marrying Henry Potter and his line merging with Potters. He invented Time – Turner by accident in 1890. At first he wanted to go back in past and marry to a different woman in hopes of getting an Heir but was unsuccessful. His time turner was able to send a person only 2 hours in past. From then their quality has improved a lot.

After his death Ministry seized his property and got their hands on the 1st Time – Turner. They tried to seize his account too but were thwarted by Goblins.

I was impressed by Peverell family. They were clearly a family of inventors. I don't think that Death gave them artifacts like depicted in 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard'. Most probably they built those artifacts themselves and over time stories got outlandish generation by generation.

Closing the first book I opened 2nd book I read how all time related magical study and experiments are forbidden and punishable by death. All the time turners are under their jurisdiction or you can say under 'Department of Mystery' jurisdiction. They issue them to students but students have to undergo a large amount of screening process and must follow the most stringent set of rules, such as not abusing its powers nor let any outsiders know about it.

I don't know how ROR got this information but I was grateful for it.

So in order to get Time – Turner I need to have outstanding in final exams.

3rd book was about nature and how it works. Most of its content got over my head. I was able to discern only some things

Time related magic is quite unstable, and serious breaches in the laws of time result in catastrophic events. Possible scenarios include wizard or witch killing their past or future selves by mistake, or alternating one's life path in such a drastic fashion that it can result in temporal anomalies such as un-births. As such the Ministry of Magic seeks the strictest guarantees if it permits the use of Time – Turners.

Its possession is hedged around with literally hundreds of laws, and penalties to prevent their misuse. According to Professor Croaker's law, the longest period that can be travelled back in time without serious chance of harm to traveler or time itself is around five hours. The consequences of meddling time can be as severe as creating an alternative timeline.

'Okay so no creating your own time turner or experimenting with time magic' I said to myself

'So to get my hands on time turner I need to have a good academic record, well that is doable. I have to just lengthen my answers in final exams and elaborate some topics.'

With my objective complete I took a peek at Marauder's Map to check and went to my dormitory to prepare for the exams.

 **Next chapter will be a surprise meeting with a main character.**

 **I was thinking of doing time skip of 1 and half year but then later changed my mind.**

 **If you are good and want to be my beta for both stories, you can contact me.**

 **Thank you readers for liking this story and also please leave suggestions in comments and if you find any inconsistencies in the story, I will edit them after writing 10** **th** **chapter so please leave any type of suggestion you have**

 **As for my other story (HOTD: SI) I have completed half of its next chapter so I may update it in next week.**

 **Thank you**


	6. starting 2nd year

**Hey Guys chapter 6 is here.**

 **I can't believe this story has crossed 300 favorite and 400 follows mark.**

 **Initially I was thinking of completing this story in 300k words but Anon3874 pointed out that I should make friends with some characters. I got the idea to have him interact with some characters more. Now if I do this it will take more time to complete the story and it will also make the story longer (at least 500k words) so to apply that I have tweaked my writing for this chapter. Read and comment if you like the new writing style.**

 **Rangle: sorry man but Arthur is quite selfish but you can be sure he is not a heartless person. He will definitely help Harry in his fight with Voldemort.**

 **Reptil: I will try to incorporate this idea and thank you for suggestion.**

 **Alex99999: sorry man I can't update faster as I have my job and many other things to do.**

 **Durrty paramour: For your first comment – Exactly.**

 **For your second comment: I am confused Are you suggesting that I mention magical maturity in the story cuz in books there is nothing called magical maturity, it's all theories presented by fans. But if you want I can try to incorporate your suggestion.**

 **Blaze1992: spoiler ahead. His partner's age won't be more than his; moreover initially he will be intimate with older witches as teenage girls are not that mature and there will be other reasons for it too but in the end he will settle down with someone his own age. This may change later. As for harry/Hermione pairing, I have not decided yet.**

 **I didn't think of adding any other verse but I will see if I can incorporate it.**

 **Anon3874: I don't like writing same things from other's perspective just for increasing the length of story so sorry but I won't do it but if situation arises I may do that but its chances are very less. I was intending to make him friends with Charlie and one more character of my own creation, you will read it in this and future chapters.**

 **As for covering Grief with Humor, I don't know from where you get the idea that he is grief stricken for losing his past life. He got 10 years to come up with terms with that and moreover it is not like he had anyone in his last life. You could even say that he got a new start by getting reborn in Harry Potter universe.**

 **His mind is of adult but his emotions are of teenage boy and are you saying that he should not retaliate when they are ganging up on him. As for being uncomfortable, I did write that he was feeling guilty but he suppressed the guilt to teach them a lesson.**

 **Nekoboy13: He didn't show up.**

 **Sarcasm aside Are you serious? It will happen in year 6. He is 5 years older than Harry.**

 **Bigfan22: you will have to wait to learn for that but you can be certain that she will have quite a good role in this story.**

 **Rangle: I can't differentiate if you are being sarcastic or serious. I mean come on, what's the use of writing a self insert if he don't do anything and only admire them from afar.**

 **Dzerx: I already had those ideas but thanx anyway for suggesting them. For ROR I already decided to do that in future chapter.**

 **For anyone else who commented: Thank you for your compliments; I can't name each and every one for obvious reasons.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, just my OC.**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **1** **st** **September 1986:**

I woke up quite early today.

I was quite excited to use my wand again; doing only wandless charms for 2 months can get quite boring and tedious quickly.

Fortunately when we visited France last month I was able to use my wand again otherwise I would have gone crazy. I didn't knew wand based magic was so addictive, no wonder muggleborn witches and wizards want to remain in magical world despite their discrimination and low society status.

During 1st week in holidays my first instinct was always to flick my wand to do any magic. I had to keep my wand in trunk so that I didn't unintentionally cast any spell. Getting a notice for underage magic will certainly not be good for me.

At first when I got the idea, I was skeptical about using my wand in different country but somehow I steeled my heart and casted a spell. After waiting for 40 minutes when I didn't get any letters either from British or French Ministry, my spirits were lifted and excitement bubbled in me. I didn't know why I felt that way but during whole visit I didn't hesitated using a spell… well at least in magical France; I didn't wanted to butt heads with France ministry of magic for callously using magic in front of muggles.

"Muggle" Oh how I hate that word, it felt and sounded like insult to me. Whenever someone mentions that word my anger only grows. America or you could say MACUSA had clear idea when they named them "No-Maj folks".

Initially my father and mother were quite fascinated to see me using magic but I have no doubt that they were very annoyed in the end. I suspect that they canceled the last day of trip for the same reason.

I also tried to find a Pensieve in France but couldn't find it anywhere. Apparently they are quite rare and only custom made by a Master of Runes. Well here goes my dream of owning it. I will just have to make my own Pensieve when I am qualified enough.

I was jolted out of my thoughts as the train suddenly starts moving.

Speaking of train; after getting back from Christmas holidays last year I researched about it.

I learned some interesting facts,

Apparently it runs between London, King Cross Station Platform 9 ¾ and Hogsmeade Station 6 times a year or maybe more if it is needed. It runs mainly on September 1st, before and after Easter (April 15 and 25) and Christmas (18th December and 4th January) holidays and after exams.

Also From early historical accounts; Hogwarts students used to arrive at any manner that caught their fancy. Some rode broomsticks (a difficult feat when carrying trunks and pets), others commandeered enchanted carts and carriages and some fools Apparate often with disastrous effects as the castle and surrounding ground have always been protected by Anti-Apparition wards. Others rode variety of magical creatures.

In 1827 Ottaline Gambol rose to the office of Minister of Magic, and she made a daring and controversial suggestion to solve the ages old problem of how to transport hundreds of students to and from Hogwarts castle every year without attracting Muggles' attention. Intrigued by muggle technology, the minister saw potential of using a Muggle steam locomotive as a secure and comfortable alternative to Portkeys or unregulated means of travel.

The locomotive for the Hogwarts Express itself was originally built by Muggle engineers at Crewe, in Cheshire, England in early to mid 19th century. In 1830 Ministry conducted a large scale operation involving one hundred and sixty seven Memory charms, as well as the biggest Concealment Charm ever performed in Britain, in order to acquire or you could say steal the locomotive.

The morning after residents of Hogsmeade awoke to find gleaming red Hogwarts express and a Hogsmeade railway station that had not been there previously. While the Muggle railway employees in Crewe had the feeling that they had misplaced something which stayed with them for the rest of the year. Thank god in that times there were no papers regarding its construction otherwise it would have been ugly situation.

There was also some initial protest from Pure-blood families against using a Muggle built device for wizard transportation like always when they are subjected to any type of change (which they claimed was unsafe, unsanitary and demeaning). Until Ministry decreed that students would arrive to school on train or not at all.

There was no information on where exactly Hogwarts students were travelling from during the period after the acquisition of Hogwarts express and the creation of Hogsmeade station and before opening of Kings Cross Station and the Platform 9 ¾ in 1950's.

In striking contrast to Britain's National Rail System, the Hogwarts Express takes the form of a large red, 4-6-0 steam engine. Originally steam fitted by Muggles who built it, the Hogwarts Express now runs exclusively on Magic. The passengers' carriages hold compartments set off a corridor, allowing each compartment to fashion as self contained stage within the larger train. The compartments are also lettered.

There are usually no adult aboard other than witch with trolley and the driver. Occasionally new teachers could be found aboard the train as well. Some say that train is semi sentient and does not take kindly when any passenger tries to leave when it's moving.

It also has various runes carved on it to keep away the no maj folks.

After practicing some new spells for an hour I was quite bored. I was thinking of reading some book but then suddenly I remembered about Percy and his pet Rat.

'No doubt he is somewhere with his brothers'.

I decided to initiate my plan to free Sirius from Azkaban.

"Sooner I get him exonerated, sooner I can become Heir of House Black and getting mom back in family wouldn't hurt either"

I quickly left my compartment to find the Weasley family. After checking many compartments I finally found them in the middle.

I opened the door and asked just for show" Anyone sitting here?"

3 faces turned towards me.

William Arthur 'bill' Weasley was eldest of all Weasley siblings born on 29 November 1970. He was again perfect of House Gryffindor judging by batch he was wearing. He was quite tall for his age and his face devoid of any baby fat.

Charles Weasley or Charlie in short born on 12 December 1973 was quite different from his brother. While Bill has an air of seriousness around him, Charlie was outgoing and friendly. He was also on the short side in the height department.

Percy Ignatius Weasley was born on 22 August 1976. He is quite like his brother Bill with seriousness in him even at age of 11.

Before I could speak again Charlie spoke"Arthur mate no need to ask, nobody's sitting here"

I nodded and sat down beside him.

He jokingly asked "So did any snake try to bully you again?"

I couldn't control it. It was so sudden and unexpected that I laughed, soon other 2 joined me. We 3 started laughing while Percy sat there dumbfounded. When Charlie noticed me staring at Percy, he introduced me to him.

He said "Arthur meet my little brother Percy, he is starting this year and Percy this is Arthur. Last year…"

After he told him about the incident with Flint and those 2 boys, we talked about some mundane things like how Charlie selected Care of magical Creatures as an elective last year. I could see him becoming his future animal loving self by the way his eyes light up when he talked about the class.

Soon the talk shifted towards Quidditch. I also got enthusiastic by the topic and totally forgot about Scabbers.

We were just 15 minutes away from station when Percy took out 'Scabbers' from his trunk.

He looked like any other street Rat. He was grey in color while his front paw had 1 finger missing. It was all I needed to confirm the identity of Peter.

He was sleeping soundly in his cage or maybe he was just acting I don't know but I remembered my mission to take Scabbers from Percy but how to take it from him without hurting his feelings.

The books didn't mention whether Percy liked him or not. On the other hand Ron Secretly liked him but outwardly acted like he hated him.

But if Percy liked him, he wouldn't have given Scabbers to Ron in his 5th year. Fortunately I didn't need to broach the topic.

Apparently I was staring at the rat for quite some time while thinking and they noticed it.

"Er.. His name's Scabbers and he is useless. He hardly ever wakes up. I found him 1 day while playing in the garden" Percy's voice jolted me out of my thoughts.

I took the opportunity and said "but doesn't the letter say that we are only allowed to get a cat, owl or a toad"

He replied "yeah but I was given permission by Headmaster when he visited us during this summer"

I was surprised that Dumbledore would give him permission but there is no doubt that Weasley family is his staunch supporters and 1 rat can't cause any problem.

Suddenly a chill went up my spine when a thought occurred to me. What if he recognized Peter or what if he already knew about him and even then left Sirius to rot in Azkaban? So that there will be no challenge in getting custody of Harry Potter.

I was suddenly getting headache thinking about angle of Dumbledore. He has always been a mystery to me. Even now I can't decide what his motivations truly are.

I quickly shake my head to focus on present task and think about it later. I asked him "Do you like him? I mean do you want to keep him?"At their questioning looks I elaborated

"I like rats very much. I tried to find some in Diagon alley but they didn't seemed right but when you took him out, I suddenly felt a connection to him" I mentally gagged when I realized what I was saying but kept my expression hopeful. Thank god for Occlumency

Bill and Charlie looked at me skeptically while Percy was unsure, even Peter looked awake and was watching me curiously.

I decided to throw him a bone "I will even pay you 10 Galleons and you can buy a new pet when you visit Diagon Alley next time. Please" I didn't want to beg but I did.

I could have exchanged it with some other rat with help of Marauder's Map when he is away from Percy during the year but I didn't want to leave this on chance.

At last he agreed but insisted on keeping him for this year. I was fine with that.

I should also decide how to arrange Sirius trial and freedom in the mean time.

I can't expect Dumbledore to help me. If he did leave Sirius to rot in Azkaban, he just may decide to obliviate me or maybe I was just getting more paranoid but still I can't take any chance.

In some fan fictions I read in previous life, Harry took help from Amelia Bones but this is not fan fiction, this is a real life. She could ask me question how I found out about Peter being Animagus or how I even found out that Sirius was innocent. I couldn't even ask for Goblins help as I was not so sure about their nature.

I was thinking of reading laws and customs of Ministry by 4th year but I guess it can't be helped. I would have to free some of my time to read the laws, well I do have full year for that.

We reached the station not long after that and parted ways with Percy.

While I had not seen anyone die, I did die but for some reason I still couldn't see Thestrals. I decided to investigate about it later and just enjoy the welcoming feast the house elves prepared. I was so famished that I was literally counting when sorting was going on.

 **Next day:**

The 4 house tables were laden with tureens of porridge, plates of kippers, mountains of toast, and dishes of eggs and bacon. Even after living here for last year I can't help but be stupefied. Every day it looks like we have a feast.

I don't know from where the material comes to prepare this type of feast every day.

I asked couple of students but clearly they never thought of it judging by lack of their response. No wonder there has been hardly any invention in last 5 decades beside a few. They act like sheep, they don't think, they just follow the lead, even the muggleborns. They are so blinded by the opportunity that they don't think about how wonderful it is to have magic.

Suddenly one student from my year spoke loudly "Why White, do you want to cook food for us instead of studying? Cant your parents even afford the fees that you have to stoop to the level of House elf" A few people laughed at the joke but I didn't found that funny.

I turned to the boy; I could smell jealousy from a mile. Judging from his dress and haughty demeanor, I could definitely say he was a pureblood and most probably jealous by my success in getting top rank while he, a pureblood couldn't.

Now I have got 4-5 years of experience in dealing with the jealous people. There are 2 ways to deal with them.

First you could ignore them and second – you could beat them in their own game. Now if he and I were alone I would have used 1st option but he wanted to humiliate me so I took option 2.

I spoke in very calm manner "No Hugh I was just checking for your career Opportunities after all as a friend it's my duty to help you Number 2nd. Oh wait a minute you are not 2nd what was your ranking again"

His face was red either from embarrassment or anger I couldn't figure out. He started to speak up but I cut him before he could reply back.

"It doesn't matter what you think or what ranking you got, you should mind your own business and let the seniors talk". Now it was his turn to be laughed at.

I decided to visit Kitchens to ask house elves about it. I was just finished with breakfast when Prof. Flitwick start distributing schedule. I took my schedule wordlessly.

It was same like last year just Charms' class was interchanged with Transfiguration and Potions with Herbilogy.

Seeing it was Tuesday I left for greenhouse after taking some stationary. When I reached, students were waiting for Professor outside the Greenhouse. I too joined them.

We didn't have to wait for much time. Professor sprout came 2 minutes later. She was quite small witch and wore patched hat over her flyway hair; there was usually a large amount of dirt on her clothes and fingernails and today was no different.

She ushered us to greenhouse no 3.

We were only allowed in green house no 1 last year so naturally everyone was excited over it as it housed far more interesting and dangerous plants. I don't know why they think dangerous equals to excitement.

She took out a large key from her belt and unlocked the door. Suddenly the lawn was filled with scent of damp earth and fertilizer.

I was curious how only after opening the door did smell came out as I could see some gaps in door and the wall.

"Excuse me Professor" I asked

"Yes, is there any problem Mr. White" she asked me in return

"Professor I couldn't help but notice the sudden smell when you opened the door. Is there any type of Magic on the door which prevents the smell from leaving the room?" I enquire about my query.

She smiled when I asked my question "Very good Mr. White, 5 points to Ravenclaw for minding your surroundings. As for your query, yes there are runes on the door to prevent the smell from leaving the room. You will learn them in 3rd year if you choose them as electives"

"Now come inside we have an important lesson to cover"

I got inside at last as I was observing some runes. It looked like some design to me.

'They are dead useful; I will definitely take that as an elective' I decided

Professor sprout was standing behind a trestle branch in the centre of the greenhouse. About 12 pairs of earmuffs were lying on the bench. When I saw that I immediately remembered Harry taking same class in 2nd book. And her next words confirmed my thoughts.

"We will be repotting Mandrakes today" After that lecture went same like in books. I obviously answered every question and won 20 extra points.

She showed us the baby Mandrakes. They were purplish green in color and looked quite unremarkable but I knew that their cries were quite fatal.

There was a scramble as everyone tried to take less girly earmuffs.

When I put it on, every sound disappeared. My personal earmuffs did not produce this type of effect; they only dampen down the sounds so I was quite surprised at this. They must have been enchanted to block every sound.

At the end of class I was totally exhausted and feeling quite dirty with sweat and dirt covering my body. The Mandrakes were quite ugly looking babies. Its appearance was quite similar to the movies.

They even behaved like a child, flailing, kicking and biting. The difference was that they had sharp teeth and fists.

We only had 30 minutes to get clean and reach potion class but fortunately we reached on time. I became so much busy with studies and my wandless magic that I totally forgot about going to kitchens and ask house elves about my query.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

At last the wait was over. I have been waiting for this day since I watched my first quidditch match. Yesterday a note was put on bulletin board saying that quidditch trials will take place today. I was so excited by this news that I reached the pitch 20 minutes before the scheduled time.

I also purchased a new broom when I visited France this summer.

 _Flashback:_

 _We were just aimlessly wandering around the alley when I saw a huge Quidditch shop. I pointed it out to my parents and went to its direction._

 _It was twice the size of the shop in Diagon Alley._

 _Various brooms from different companies were showed in the glass panel visible from outside the shop. I recognized a few like Comet, Cleansweep and Universal broom from the books._

 _A young man greeted us as we stepped into the shop._

" _Comment puis-je vous aider" he said ("how may I help you")_

 _Thank god I learnt some other languages while in school otherwise communicating in France would have been irritating to say the least._

 _(From here on now I will write in English)_

" _I was hoping to get in quidditch team this year. What do you recommend I buy?"_

" _hmm if you want for short term then this is Shooting star, it was launched on 1955 by Universal Brooms Ltd but it will lose speed and weight as it ages. If you want a broom for long term then I will recommend Cleansweep 6 or Nimbus 1700. Both are the newest broom respective to their companies launched in 1981 and 1982 respectively"_

 _He showed us the brooms_

 _Both looked quite amazing, far better than shown in movies. They both were 60 Galleons each. At the end I decided to buy Nimbus 1700. I remembered that Weasley twins implied that Cleansweep 7 and Nimbus 2000 were also in the same category._

 _Flashback ends_

I also researched about brooms and how they came to be in ROR and library.

The earliest recorded use of the Broomstick was in 962 in a German illustrated manuscript. Only wizards and witches appear to use broomsticks in wizarding world. There is even a law related to that. Broomsticks appear to have a bit of personality of their own, as they are able to respond to simplest commands such as 'up'.

Since no spells were devised by wizards to enable them to fly (with exception of Lord Voldemort in 1997 and Severus Snape in 1998), they had to come up with another way to do so. Animagi who transformed into winged creatures enjoyed the sensation, but they were rare.

Long before the International Statue of Wizarding Secrecy came into force, wizards were savvy enough to realize that Muggle neighbors would seek to exploit their abilities. Therefore, if they were to keep a method of flight in their homes, it would have to be obtrusive and easy to hide.

The broomsticks were ideal – it was portable, cheap and required no explanation.

'Wizards of old certainly had more common sense than modern day wizard' I mused

Records show that witches and wizards in Europe were using brooms as early as A.D.962 while other countries soon followed their lead. A German manuscript of this period shows 3 warlocks dismounting from their broom with looks of exquisite discomfort on their faces.

The first brooms bewitched were neither comfortable nor aerodynamic; they had rough twigs at the end and unvarnished handles.

In 1107 Scottish wizard Guthrie Lochrin wrote of the 'splinter filled buttocks and bulging piles' after a short ride from Montrose to Arbroath. The charms on brooms were also basic, they would move at 1 speed and could go only up down and stop. A model on display in the Museum of Quidditch only moves forward at one speed and will move up, down, and stop.

At that time wizarding families constructed their own brooms, so there was variation in speed and comfort depending on the skills of builder. By the 12th century wizards began to barter services, and skilled broom makers could trade their services for goods such as potions.

Until 19th century, broomsticks were of varied qualities, although the invention of the Cushioning charm in 1820 by Elliot Smethwyk greatly enhanced the quality and comfort of the rides. However, they were still handmade by single wizards, and they were generally incapable of achieving high speeds and were difficult to control at high altitudes. They were also designed with styling and craftsmanship in mind, and not performance. Brooms such as the Oakshaft 79, the Moontrimmer, and the Silver Arrow all made an impact on the broom market, but were still made by single wizards and witches.

In 1926, the brothers Bob, Bill, and Barnaby Ollerton formed the Cleansweep Broom Company, and the racing broom was born. Their first model, the Cleansweep One, was produced in large quantities and was an instant hit. Three years later, in 1929, Randolph Keitch and Basil Horton formed the Comet Trading Company and released the Comet 140 with a new Braking Charm. For several years, the Cleansweep-Comet rivalry dominated the field, until the creation of the Nimbus Racing Broom Company in 1967. The Nimbus brooms combined reliability and easy handling, and became a favorite for Quidditch teams across Europe.

Universal Brooms Ltd was a broomstick manufacturing company which was very popular in the past, but shut down some time back due to heavy losses.

At present, nearly every wizarding household in Britain owns at least one broomstick. Dedicated riders keep their brooms in top condition with a Broomstick Servicing Kit. Large groups of wizards and witches may travel by broomstick without being seen by Muggles through the use of a dose of the Disillusionment Charm. An earth-bound Muggle might then only see a slight shimmer in the night sky as broomstick riders pass overhead, which might be put down to blurred vision, sleepiness, or a trick of the light.

Broomsticks have various magical spells cast on them to help with riding and flying. Over time these spells have gone from being simple, to being more complex in nature. For example, modern broomsticks are versatile and come with a Cushioning Charm.

I also remembered when Harry fell off his Nimbus 2000, it didn't fall to the ground but instead drifted away toward the Whomping Willow, suggesting that it may have had some form of enchantment on it to keep it flying without a rider. Harry's Firebolt, when held and then released, floated at exactly the right height for him to mount it.

Their use in Great Britain and Ireland is regulated by Ministry of Magic's Broom Regulatory Control.

 _"As every school-age wizard knows, the fact that we fly on broomsticks is probably our worst-kept secret. No Muggle illustration of a witch is complete without a broom and however ludicrous these drawings are (for none of the broomsticks depicted by Muggles would stay up in the air for a moment), they remind us that we were careless for far too many centuries to be surprised that broomsticks and magic are inextricably linked in the Muggle mind."_ — Kenilworth Whisp, Quidditch through the Ages

There are many games played on brooms:

Aingingein: played on broomsticks using a ball called a Dom and a series of flaming hoops. It originated in Ireland.

Annual broom race held in Sweden, originating in the 10th century.

Creaothceann: involving cauldrons and falling rocks. It was played in Scotland starting in the Middle Ages, but banned in 1762 due to increasing death toll.

Quidditch: a game of flying balls and hoops, popular in England, originated in 1050 AD.

Quodpot: similar to Quidditch but played in the United States of America as early as the 18th century.

Shuntbumps: a game of knockout originating in England. It survives only as a children's game.

Stichstock: involving an inflated bladder and sharpened broomstick ends. It was played in Germany starting in at least 1105, but died out in the 14th century.

Swivenhodge: the volleyball equivalent of broomstick sports. It originated in England

While brooms were originated in Europe Flying carpets were made in Egypt. You all have heard of Aladdin's story. Apparently he was the wizard who invented them.

They are particularly popular in Asia and the Middle East, with India, Pakistan, Bangladesh, Iran and Mongolia among the main nations using them. The Ministry of Magic in Great Britain has put a ban on all Flying Carpets because they are classified as Muggle Objects.

Flying carpets were once an accepted form of travel for Britain's magical community, but they are now banned due to being defined as a Muggle Artifact by the Registry of Proscribed Charmable Objects. It is therefore now against wizarding law to charm carpets or fly them there, although they are still legal in other countries. Arthur Weasley was very much involved in the introduction of this legislation due to his position in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. It is known that the ban was relatively recent, not only from Arthur's involvement, but also from the fact that in book it was mentioned that Barty Crouch Seniors' grandfather owned a 12-seater Axminster back in the days before they were prohibited.

The obvious advantage of the carpet over a broomstick is that they can seat a number of people, and are no doubt more comfortable to ride. It's still likely to be pretty chilly travelling on one; however, as like a broomstick, they offer no protection from the elements.

I was not the only one who wanted to be on the team, by the time captain came, there were 5 candidates for seeker, 13 for chasers, and 4 for beaters including some of the previous team members.

First we were asked to mount our brooms and take a round of the pitch one by one in our top speed.

Only 1 candidate got disqualified in this exercise.

Then came the selection of beaters and seekers.

Every seeker was asked to catch snitch while beaters beat the Bludgers towards them. After 30 minutes 2 seekers were selected and all 4 beaters were selected while other 3 candidates for seekers were disqualified. It was not decided who would be playing. According to captain who was the team Keeper, the team will be formed just before the match and it will be decided by the performance of players during the practice.

Now came our turn.

Now there were 12 pairs of chasers. We were divided into 4 teams. 1 team was of previous year. Every two teams were asked to play like a real game while our captain and 1 more previous team member took the position of keeper.

While I have not played quidditch for a single time, I knew their roles were like Attackers in Football. The main problem was that some players did not pass the Quaffle even when the other player was in position to goal. They wanted to Goal on their own. I did not make that mistake.

At the end me and 2 others players from each team were selected beside last year chasers. For the next 5 weeks we practiced 2 times a week. I even tried my hands at being Beater and seeker in some of the practices.

October arrived, spreading a damp chill over the grounds and into the castle. Madam Pomfrey, our nurse was kept busy by sudden spate of colds among the staff and the students. I was also among them.

Her pepper up potion worked instantly though it left me smoking at the ears afterwards for several hours.

Still I welcomed the cold with open arms. I like cold climate far better than hot one.

When our turn came for the 1st match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, I honestly expected to get at least 1 position on the team but apparently I wasn't good enough or maybe I was too young so they didn't took me much seriously or maybe they wanted last year players to play, Though I did get position of 1st reserve for Chasers and 2nd reserve for Seeker.

I did not have any expectation to play against Hufflepuffs. If it was Slytherins I would have expected to get at least 1 player injured but Hufflepuffs did not play aggressively.

We won our 1st match against Hufflepuff by 160 – 60. Our chasers were only able to goal a single time but fortunately our seeker was better than theirs.

In no time came Halloween. The whole school was happily anticipating about Halloween Feast. The great hall was decorated with the usual live bats and many more bizarre things but you could see the pumpkin theme very easily. Some pumpkins were even enlarged to car size and fit enough for 3 students to sit in it.

On Halloween morning we woke up to delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even teachers did not give us much work to do.

At 7 O' clock when I entered the Great hall and it was sight to behold. Even from the corridor glittering gold plates and cups looked very beautiful. Thousand of live bats fluttered from walls and ceiling while thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds making the candles in pumpkins stutter.

All in all it was quite a beautiful sight.

The food was delicious, teachers were chatting animatedly with each other with the exception of Snape but who cares about him. There was joy and happiness in the air. The feast ended with an entertainment provided by Hogwarts Choir. They sung a beautiful song while professor Flitwick led them.

Thankfully my luck was not like Harry so nothing extraordinary happened.

We lost our second match against Gryffindor in last week of November. While our seeker was good, he wasn't good enough and less said about our chasers, the better but still I was not on the team for next match.

Soon Christmas was upon us and I was travelling back home.

I was so busy with my quidditch practice and classes, I totally forgot about reading the Law books and getting Sirius a trial.

So I vowed to do first thing after coming back to Hogwarts was to ask Law book or something like that from Librarian or maybe get help from Room Of Requirements.

My ride back home was spent with Weasley brothers playing games and chatting.

While I have been at Hogwarts for more than 1 year, I still did get any true friends from my class, only acquaintances. Most of my peers in Ravenclaw were Jealous so I did not try much with them.

Hufflepuffs were friendly bunch but still distrusts any other house and I can't blame them as many times they were subject to the tender mercies of Slytherins and sometimes even Gryffindor. There was this 1 boy from Hufflepuff who came close but as we had different houses, we were not able to interact that much.

Gryffindors were most idiotic bunch so I didn't even try with them.

Slytherins minded their own business, while they had not tried any stunt so far in this year; I did not lower my guard so either they forgot last year incident or they are playing the long game.

The most I was comfortable was with Bill Weasley. You could say that he was the only person who treated me equally and whom I liked. Charlie was good enough but his interests lied in animals or Quidditch. And trust me he can talk about them for hours. How? I don't know.

While we were getting off train I got to meet famous Matriarch of Weasley family.

She was short, plump and kind faced woman. She had same red hair and kind brown eyes. Strangely I could not imagine her defeating famous Bellatrix Lestrange in a duel. Still mothers are known to be quite fierce when it comes to protecting her children.

She said in sweet voice after hugging all of his boys "and who might you be young man"

I suddenly got flashback of Voldemort asking the same question to Draco in movies, I somehow suppressed my shudder and answered her in polite tone.

I just crossed the barrier when I met my dad. Apparently my mom got cold yesterday so she was resting at home.

 **Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Next chapter will be end of 2** **nd** **year. It will be posted next month,**

 **You will see him play in quidditch and meet TONKS.**

 **Some reviewed about speed of updates. Sorry guys but I can't update faster than this.**

 **If you have any suggestions please comment. Don't leave suggestion anonymously.**

 **If you want to criticize, do it with your account.**

 **It doesn't take much time to create an account on**


	7. Weasley's and Christmas

**Hey Guys chapter 7 is here.**

 **This is a Harry Potter self insert story. I was updating dragon ball story and I had few hours to kill so I completed this chapter too. I already wrote the replies to most of the reviews before so I had to write only a few. This chapter was also 3/4** **th** **done before.** **This doesn't mean that I will start updating this story. It was just one time thing. I could update if similar situation occurs in future although the chances are very slim. Then again anything can happen**

 **Also I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have missed (English is not my native language). I completed the chapter in a hurry so you might find some mistakes.**

 **Niihchan: Can't say…. Maybe, you will have to read future chapters to learn it.**

 **Stylo1 and Toadfist: If you think about it, you will get the answer. You do realize that there are other things than foolish wand waiving when you are learning magic. If you are attending a magical school, Will you not study where the things that you use and take granted actually came from? Who invented those things?**

 **As for your other idea, you do realize that there is a 60 feet Basilisk down there and MC is just a 12 year old boy with 1 and ½ year of magical schooling. Even if MC somehow got there, you can't be sure of his chances of survival. Harry only survived due to the intervention Dumbledore's phoenix and Godric Gryffindor's sword.**

 **Moreover he does not have that kind of bravery. There is a reason he is in Ravenclaw. As for diadem, he can't destroy it without basilisk venom and he can't control Fiendfyre. He also doesn't have enough hate to use killing curse on it.**

 **RebelliousOne: Thank you! You are the first person who has got the right idea. Yes you are also right when you say that he should keep his involvement secret. He will try to free Sirius but it will be an unorthodox method.**

 **RamDLC28: No there is no plot; it was just info for some history nuts like me.**

 **Tristan61: Thank you for compliment. As for history being centralized around Britain, well most countries don't try to keep history of another nation. Moreover MC is pursuing history from British library so he will likely get it from their perspective. If he was in France, in Beauxbatons school than he would have learnt history from their perspective.**

 **I didn't research about Aladdin so my mistake but I already have plan for Chinese ministry of magic and some other countries.**

 **Bigfan22: I thought about that and also MC getting jealous of harry, harry giving him the headship being his noble self and whole lot of other situations but it is not feasible. The reason – you will learn in future chapters**

 **Mikle silver: I fully agree with you. At first it will be similar to cannon but day by day MC will create waves that will affect the future but total divergence would not happen till MC's 6** **th** **year or Cannon 1** **st** **year.**

 **Guest 91: You shouldn't be sorry at all, everyone has different perspective. Moreover last chapter was for history nuts like me. I totally agree with you about MC dating around and people not living happily after first girl they meet.**

 **As for Harry/Hermione pairing, I haven't decided that yet. I also agree with you about Dumbledore and his manipulations. Worry not he will pay and moreover he will be alive when that happens.**

 **Shadowkine77: No I have not considered it and never will. I feel they make individuals OP too soon and it becomes very easy, there is no challenge, there is no rush so sorry but I will never do self insert with gamer power but my other stories will definitely be self inserts. I even posted a 2 new stories.**

 **Nawn Ukjent: I will try to follow your advice. Thank you**

 **Kopol: I don't think it is gross as they are second or third cousin. Moreover everybody is related to each other in Magical world. For them it's normal.**

 **There will be future Animagus for Arthur and no! I am not spoiling it. As for destroying Hocrux and gaining its knowledge – I have not decided yet.**

 **Guest : please review with your account. Still I have not decided to add any other universe.**

 **Durrty paramour: No I have not decided to add any other universe so no Percy Jackson or Merlin crossover. If I decide to use your theory of attaining whole wizard status - what will happen in 3** **rd** **stage when he got angry and his magic follows his command, he may just kill someone accidently!. Still it is good theory. I may use some parts of it in future.**

 **Ok I could definitely see the inconsistencies, but I will upload their edited version with this chapter. As he was born on 1** **st** **July he would only get his letter when he is 11 years old. I randomly wrote the date for earliest response, no particular reason.**

 **Still I could see much potential in your theories. I will try to incorporate them in future chapters.**

 **Your theory on scale of magical core's density/ potency pretty much matches with mine. I am going to elaborate about it in MC's 5** **th** **or 6** **th** **school year.**

 **Freejsjj: I could definitely feel my writing improving chapter by chapter. As for the incident on train, Dumbledore and Snape, in my opinion I could not show sympathy for anyone from Slytherin house or anyone else for that matter. They just came out of war and still there is prejudice among them, they are used to seeing fear on muggleborn wizards/witches.**

 **And if in any case they are proved to be a bully, they just get a slap on wrist while the victim is sent to hospital wing in unfortunate incidents afterwards. I will cover more on this topic in future chapters; I just wanted to show you that there will be no sympathy from MC. He will fight fire with Fiendfyre.**

 **Zapkripng: ok I was already going to do that but thanx anyway for the suggestion.**

 **Rinto: I already said about this topic in one of my previous chapter. They use the riddles but only for other houses and even after that, they have to provide password. It's a change I made coz anybody could enter Ravenclaw Room just by answering a riddle.**

 **PervyPanda: It's nice to see fellow Indian reading. I have already edited that. Thank you**

 **Xiu: We can't find everything in the Room of Requirement. Sure I can use them but only in ROR. They can't be taken out of the room. Moreover Pensieves are rare artifacts only custom made by Masters of Runes. Nobody would throw a perfectly good Pensieve away; same thing with a Time turner. Also he is already practicing spells there. He has not been in any magical fight/duel till now so he doesn't think he need to practice now but he will start learning the art of duel in future.**

 **Necromancy94: He will raid the room but not until his 5** **th** **or 6** **th** **year. What's the rush? The items are not going anywhere. He will be becoming Animagus but not until his 4** **th** **or 5** **th** **year. You have to understand that Animagus process is dangerous. Marauders had each other in case something goes wrong when they became Animagi. He is all alone.**

 **Kinzerly: I explained in the updated chapter that his plan was to lie low but his intelligence and maturity alone distinguish him from the crowd. So he lost all pretense of laying low.**

 **SynBen28: He forgot. This would make sense when you read the updated chapters. As for Runes and Arithmancy – he doesn't have time. He is literally busy with all the projects he has at the moment.**

 **Lovefanfiction72: Yeah I really hate those self inserts where the character just blurts out that he is from another world like its normal. Also they don't do any training even if they know that danger is lurking and when it comes they act surprised. That's one of the reason I hate many of the self inserts.**

 **HagneNotenshi15: I can understand you don't like the history of the objects and how they came into existence. My suggestion would be to skip those parts as I really like them and MC would definitely like them so it's best if you just skip those.**

 **AceRoyalty: Umm Does 2 girls considered a harem. I thought 3-5 was considered a small harem while more than 5 was considered large harem. As for not doing it - Sorry man but I am doing it. In fact I was thinking of doing some lemons too with other than Tonks and (the other one).**

 **Guest (JumboTummy): Please refer to HagneNotenshi15's review.**

 **Bumgall: Umm what is a power wank fic? I don't understand its meaning and what 'powerz' are you talking about.**

 **For anyone else who commented, followed and favored: Thank you for your compliments; I can't name each and every one for obvious reasons?** **But don't worry. I read all your reviews and trust me they really help the writer in continuing the story. If your review is long like more than 50 words long then PM me. Truthfully it's a pain in the ass to read reviews in small fonts.**

 **Hope you like this chapter too.**

 **Please review and tell me what do you think, any suggestion would be appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just my OC.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Flashback_

…

 **Chapter 7**

 **CHRISTMAS AND WEASLEY'S**

 **22** **th** **December 1986:**

It's been a day since I returned from Hogwarts. While mom was good at making some basic potions, she wasn't able to make them when she was sick. Fortunately I had all the ingredients with me. It didn't take me much time to make a pepper potion. She was good as new in no time.

Pepper potion is one of few potions which are widely used. It is also very easy to make in my opinion. It was invented by Glover Hipworth in mid to late 18th century. It was based on earlier remedy created by Linfred of Stinchcombe in 12th century. Glover had to give Linfred's descendants 10% royalty when they sued him in early 19th century. It was quite a big case in that decade.

Pity I couldn't sell it in the muggle world. It would have been a blast among common people. Well I could sell it but it would be illegal by the laws of Ministry of Magic. Moreover there are not enough ingredients to make pepper potions for all of them. Then there will be Medical Company Giants who would want the recipe for themselves. There could be other things too that I don't even know of.

As soon as she was up, she asked me all about the time in Hogwarts. Naturally I regaled her of everything. Much of the day was spent in that. The first thing my mom asked me after getting okay 'If I made any friends'. I being a model son answered in affirmation. She was happy with that news and it showed on her face.

I quickly became annoyed when my mom and dad starting asking me all types of questions about my friends. Still I knew they were quite happy so I answered them dutifully. I still think that they are worried about my social life, but my friendship with them did alleviate some of their worry.

While the last year, I was only an acquaintance of Charlie or Bill at best. This year I could definitely say that they considered me a friend so when a letter came from Charlie, asking me to come to Weasley home on Christmas with my family, I wasn't surprised.

Still seeing Errol for the first time was funny. While he was not that old, he was still forgetful and clumsy.

I was in our living room getting bored; Hawkeye was sitting on his perch. Suddenly Errol came flying through the window and struck the vase, taking it down. Thankfully before it shattered, I froze it with my magic and levitated it in the air. Sometimes you gotta love the wandless magic; it comes handy in these types of situation.

I picked up Errol and placed him at table where water and some grapes are always kept for Hawkeye. Out of corner of my eye I could see Hawkeye looking at Great gray feathered Errol. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me but I was sure that Hawkeye was actually glaring at him; hmmm… maybe he was getting territorial. Getting jealous owls aside I picked the letter.

It was from Charlie.

 _ **Dear Arthur,**_

 _ **How are you? Hope you are having good time. Mum was very pleased to meet you yesterday. When I told her that you got 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **rank last year, she wouldn't believe it – said no friend of mine take studies seriously. But when I told her you were in Ravenclaw she easily believed it. Can you believe it?**_

 _ **Do you see what I did there?**_

 _ **Mum asked me if you would want to come with your family for Christmas party. I don't remember if you have any Owl so you can reply back through him.**_

 _ **P.S: The owl's name is Errol; he is bit of a klutz so be careful.**_

 _ **Your friend**_

 _ **Charlie**_

Before I could think on the letter I was suddenly distracted by owls making a ruckus. Hawkeye was angrily hooting and glaring at Errol while he shrunk back looking intimidated by Hawkeye. I noticed the reason. Apparently Errol tried to eat a grape but Hawkeye probably took notice and intimidated him.

(Sigh) "Don't be so rude Hawkeye, I will purchase more grapes for you later" I told Hawkeye in no nonsense tone which he understood as he ceased his actions immediately.

I asked Errol to go back after eating as I already have Hawkeye. It isn't like he has anything to do. He is gaining weight by sitting and eating all day. This way he will do some work at least. All he does is take letters between my parents and me once a month.

As if reading my thoughts he hooted/glared at me. I am also stubborn, I glared back. Still I was getting late so after giving him a significant glance one more time conveying him to behave, I took the letter to my mom.

'I have to show this letter to mom that's why I retreated from there…. Yeah I totally don't get intimidated by him. He is the one who should get intimidated by me' I somehow convinced myself. Still suddenly my healing wounds were aching from all the bites he inflicted on me.

'Maybe it was my imagination. Yeah it was my imagination.' I concluded

Still to convince myself I looked back. Seeing a smug look sent by Hawkeye, my hand twitched to get my wand and curse the little bastard. I shook my head and exited the room before I curse that bastard.

Even after all these times, I feel like a fool whenever I communicate with Owls. But that feeling is disappearing with time. Truthfully Hawkeye has always been my mom's favorite. The reason Charlie doesn't know about Hawkeye is the same: He never spends his time in Hogwarts. Rather he gives my mom, company at home so I wasn't surprised that they shared a bond between them. Shaking myself of these thoughts I continued to search mom.

I saw my mom in living room, reading a magazine.

"Mom, I got a letter from Charlie. He is inviting us for Christmas party. Can we go please?" I ask in most hopeful voice.

I thrust the letter in her direction which she promptly took.

While there was a risk that Arthur or Molly Weasley would connect my mom with Black family, there was also chance they that they wouldn't. I was already thinking on convincing Mom to dye her hair. Moreover celebrating Christmas with only 3 of us is not much fun.

I could also see that mom wanted to be in magical world.

While Dad may be a squib, he lived his whole life in muggle world while mom lived her first 10 years in a magical household. She may have become acquainted with No Maj world but her world will always be a magical (I am trying to leave the habit of saying word 'muggle' but sometimes it escapes. It will take some time getting use to the word 'No Maj'.)

She yearned to get back in the magical world. She didn't have that much friends too, just acquaintances.

Her voice jolted me out of dreary thoughts "I will have to ask William about it but I don't foresee any problem dear. We will most probably be going there. You can send your reply tomorrow after confirming from your father".

I was happy with this decision. A smile formed on my face and it must have showed as mom smiled back. Still there was one topic I wanted to discuss with mom but I was hesitant to do so. I did not want to make her day bad by discussing this topic. Still I steeled my heart and decide to talk about it anyway.

"Mom, do you remember when you told me not to contact any member of Black family" I hesitantly ask her. I was awarded by her eyes narrowing at me,

She carefully said in a clipped tone "Yes".

I gulped at her tone of voice but steeled my mind and tried to tell her.

"Well! I didn't but I wanted to…." before I could speak up she cut me with a firm "No!"

"Mum at least listen me please, if you decide that we won't then I will follow your decision. Anyway your cousin Andromeda was cut off from the family when she married a First Generation wizard Edward Tonks and ran away" I finally said in one breath.

She froze but looked at me expectantly as if searching me for any lie.

I continued "They even have a daughter named Nymphadora Tonks and she is a Metamorphmagus mom. She is a year ahead of me. I have seen her many times so it can't be false."

Her eyes swelled up hearing this. She asked me with trembling "Are you sure Arthur?"

I nodded and said in soothing voice "We can send them a letter and ask them to spend time with us after Christmas day"

My mom nodded and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back.

When she was done, I helped her write the letter so that she doesn't reveals something secret. Hawkeye promptly took the letter

 **Dear Andromeda,**

 **This is your cousin sister, Violet Dorea Black. I know it could be shocking to you but I am alive and well. I know there are many questions you will probably have but please don't tell anyone about me other than your family.**

 **The only reason I didn't write you before because I feared if someone from our family learnt of my existence they will hunt me and my family down. I only recently learnt that you are not in Black family and have married a muggleborn wizard. Congratulation Andi,**

 **I can't say anymore in this letter.**

 **Do you remember me? If my parents obliviated you then you probably won't.**

 **Well if you don't, maybe we can meet in Leaky Cauldron on 26** **th** **December. I will be in disguise so you won't be able to recognize me. Meet me at 8 o' clock in morning. Maybe our families can meet each other after that.**

 **Your cousin Violet**

Dinner that night was quiet affair. Dad was very happy for mom and agreed to proceed as planned, when we informed him of Tonks Family. When we discussed the letter from Charlie, Dad easily agreed to visit them on Christmas day too.

Next day while we were eating, Hawkeye came in the morning clutching a letter. He landed in front of mom. Her hands trembled when she took the letter. Tears gathered in her eyes while reading the letter.

I assumed the worst. Looking at my hands, I berated myself mentally

'Maybe I shouldn't have told her about Tonks'. But still from what I remember they were.…'

Suddenly I was distracted by a commotion. I looked up to see mom and dad hugging each other. When my eyes met mom's she smiled at me and said "Oh Arthur! You were right. She agreed to meet us on Tuesday. This is the best Gift you have given me Arthur."

"So they agreed to come' I half asked, half said.

She smiled and nodded. I sighed in relief.

I let Hawkeye rest and recover after the long journey, while I quickly penned a confirmation letter for Charlie and sent it through Hawkeye.

 **Dear Charlie**

 **I got your letter on time and my parents even said 'YES'. We will definitely be coming. You were right, watching Errol was hilarious but I don't think Hawkeye likes him though. I had to promise him more grapes from attacking Errol. We will be coming from Knight Bus but what is your address? Where should I ask conductor to drop us? Where will we meet?**

 **I had to confirm it with Dad so it took me some time to answer back. My owl's name is Hawkeye. He is little selfish, prideful and well.. many other things so be careful. He bites.**

 **Arthur White**

Thinking of going to Weasley house, I remembered Weasley family coming to Harry's house in 4th book when Arthur temporary connected their electric fireplace to Floo network using his connection in Floo Regulation Panel.

Suddenly I got an idea.

While I didn't wanted anyone at ministry finding out my house' address, I realized that they would have gotten that already when they applied trace around the house. With that in mind I asked mom and dad if we can put Floo network in our fireplace.

While they wanted to add Floo network at our fireplace, they couldn't.

Mom reluctantly told me "According to Ministry Of Magic Floo address can't be put in muggle home, we tried to put last year when you were at Hogwarts but the ministry staff denied our request".

"I guess that could be a problem" I said but suddenly I got an idea remembering that Mrs. Figg had a Floo network.

"But this is not muggle home, is it? It's a squib home so we can use that loophole" My eyes brightened at using their own loopholes against ministry.

My mom smiled when she heard me but her smile fell quickly. She shook her head negatively. At my questioning gaze she elaborated "What you said is true, but you forgot Ministry is filled with bigots so they will deny our request for one reason or other"

I thought about it and could see it was true even if I wanted to deny it. I even thought about getting help from Weasley Patriarch but for that I have to tell them about my parents' status and Dumbledore will definitely hear about it from them. It could spiral out of control from there. Moreover I didn't want any debt from them.

Charlie's letter came by next day, telling that his father will come and Apparate us. But I didn't want him to come to our house as I knew his obsession with muggles. If he came then we will be answering his questions for most of the time. And moreover I wanted to find the exact location of 'Burrow' just in case I want to go there without any assistance. In the end we decided to go by Knight Bus after exchanging letter 1 more time.

Hawkeye was seriously put on a ringer as we sent a couple of letters in just 3 days. He was even giving me the stink eye last time when I asked him to deliver the letter.

 **25** **th** **December 1986:**

I slept quite late today feeling unusually lazy. I decided to do nothing today, not even magic. Rest is same important as training otherwise I would be burned out. Getting ready I went to living room where I found dad sitting beside the presents.

"Got a good haul this year?" with a grin, I asked the same question he did last year. Dad looked up and grinned back. He waved at me to go there. I found a large number of presents on the table. I gave dad my gift and put mom's gift on the table. In no time mom came and kissed dad, naturally I scrunched my nose like other children do at the display but inside I was happy for them.

She greeted "Merry Christmas dear". I didn't waste any more time opening my presents after greeting her back.

I thought hard for what to give Bill and Charlie. Initially I was thinking on giving them some meaningful gifts but discarded that idea. It would have shown me as either a snobby rich kid who is showing off by giving them expensive presents or it would have shown me as a clingy loner who wants to have some friends and so gave expensive gifts to buy their friendships.

In the end I sent them some muggle chocolates and candies. I also got chocolates and candies from Charlie and Bill. I didn't felt giving them anything else as we also just became friends.

'Maybe I will give them some useful gifts next year from Hogsmeade' I mused

Mom and Dad gave me a watch that will work in magical environment like Hogwarts. I got Dad an enchanted black Tie, It will match the color with any shirt he wears and moreover I can charge it with my magic, even Dad can charge it with his own magic however small it may be.

I gifted mom an auto writing fountain pen. As the name suggests it writes automatically with users' voice. She has recently taken a job in a nearby Middle School (I didn't know then but due to the inbreeding mom was only able to birth once and they have been trying for many years but were unsuccessful at every turn but at last mom admitted defeat and stopped trying) This way she could prepare her notes quite easily. But she will have to use it in the privacy of the home for obvious reasons.

When I went to Hogwarts, she started feeling lonely. To alleviate her boredom she started her training this year and got a job just 3 months before. Even I was surprised as she didn't tell me anything before. There was no mention of it during the holidays.

I was happy for mom when she told me about her job but there was feeling of hurt that she didn't tell me sooner. Some of my feelings must have shown on my face as she quickly explained her reason seeing my hurt look.

Apparently she wanted to do it by herself and surprise me. I could admit that if had told me than I would have at least made some effort to help. Well it's a polite way of saying as I could sometimes overdo a little. I was a bit of a planner.

I had to pay just a galleon to a sixth year student for inscribing enchantments on both of them. I got the idea while I was asking a prefect about Runes and Electives. She was using a fountain pen while writing on her assignments. A Half blood witch who worked under Madam Malkin in 5th year summer holidays as an assistant, so she knew about them. She didn't know all of the Madam Malkin's secrets but she knew the common ones.

Inscribing runes on pen was however difficult. She had to improvise a bit. I was so impressed with it that I asked her to enchant a fountain pen for me too.

I also got an idea from that. Writing with quills takes quite some time. We had to dip it in ink and then write. We have to do it again and again. Fountain pens don't have that disadvantage. We just have to refill a tube and use it until it's empty.

How do you think I get my assignments done so fast? Sure I know how to use a quill properly, but it's not like I have to like it. Frankly I hate quills. I only use them in classrooms or in places where a teacher can find me. Moreover the teachers can't detect when I use my enchanted fountain pen. The spells are to detect enchanted quills.

After opening gift, I helped mom with some chores but with my magic. I know I said I was going to do nothing but I was seriously getting bored so I had to break my resolution. It mainly had 2 benefits.

One: I helped Mom.

Two: It helps my magic in the long run. With so many repetitions, spells becomes easier to cast. Initially I could only cast them for some time before getting tired, but day by day I am becoming less tired. I have 2 theories on this.

Either my magical pool is increasing due to casting spells regularly. The more I cast, the more it increases when it becomes full. I was sure to cast as many spells I can in a day, every day.

Or my efficiency is increasing and I am wasting less magic while performing spells. I am not saying that my theory is 100% true. There could be another reason that I haven't think of.

After an hour we were free. There was nothing to do. My homework assignments were complete; my bi-weekly occlumency practice was done last night so I had 3 more days before I reinforce it once more; I was also not in the mood for any studying or practicing any magic. We had 6 hours before we go to Weasley's house to celebrate Christmas. Still I could see Mom also getting bored coped up in house.

Now that she regularly goes for teaching, she can't help but feel restlessness when she have to spent her day lying around the house all day. My father is all for spending his time outside the house. Thankfully some boys in the neighbor decided to arrange a game of Soccer and invited me. I took Mom and Dad with me so that they could get way from boredom.

It's been 5 months since I played Football. I spent 14 months in Hogwarts in last 1 and half year so I only got to play in Summer Holidays and that too for only few days, as we had to go for a trip to France.

Before I went to Hogwarts, I used to play Football every day. There was a reason I was in School's Football Team while 4 to 5 years my senior boys could not make in the team. I fully used my experience from my previous life to further my benefit.

Those who say that they feel guilty for cheating are the biggest fools in my opinion. It's more like using your advantage.

….….After 3 hours:

The game was great but it showed that I haven't played for a while when I missed 2 easy goals. While playing, I got an idea to introduce Football and some more No Maj games to the magical world.

It would be difficult convincing teachers to sponsor a club for it but if I ask some 1st Gen students then they will no doubt support it. Moreover it doesn't have to be Football. There are many other games that can be played like Table Tennis, Badminton, and Loan Tennis etc if the membership is less. Fortunately I knew how to play them. I will have to brush up on the rules though.

It was a happy White family that came home.

After coming home I quickly bathe and wore my best dress. Mom already dyed her hair red so she won't be recognizable. Still it took her 1 hour to get ready, while me and my dad quickly got ready and played 2 games of chess matches to alleviate some of the boredom. It was around 8:30 when we were ready.

After locking the house I took out my wand and bam Knight Bus came into the view with a bang. I also researched about it when I was researching the Train.

It is a relatively modern invention in wizarding society. While the Express was stolen, it was invented. The need for some form of transportation that could be used safely and discreetly by the underage or the infirm had been felt for a while and many suggestions had been made (sidecars on taxi-style broomsticks, carrying baskets slung under Thestrals) all of them vetoed out by the Ministry.

Finally, Minister for Magic Dugald McPhail hit upon the idea of imitating the Muggles' relatively new 'bus service' and in 1865, the Knight Bus hit the street. Some wizards (mainly pureblood fanatics) announced their intention of boycotting what was dubbed 'this Muggle-esque outrage' in the letters page of _The Daily Prophet_ , the Knight Bus proved hugely popular with most of the community and remains busy to this day.

The Knight Bus was so-named because, firstly, knight is a homonym of night, and there are night buses running all over Britain after normal transport stops. Secondly, 'knight' has the connotation of coming to the rescue, of protection, and this seemed appropriate for a vehicle that is often the conveyance of last resort.

We got on the bus. It wasn't much different than before. Just the candles were burning in brackets beside each bed, illuminating the wood – paneled walls. We gave 2 galleons for the tickets and got 4 sickles back. The usual charge is 11 sickles but if you are in a group less than 5 than its 10 sickles. If your group is numbering more than 5, it costs 9 sickles each.

The Knight Bus is actually quite expensive compared to the Muggle transportation. If you have to travel short distance, your best option will be local bus or your own vehicle but if you are travelling for long distance, the Knight Bus is best and very fast instead of Metro or Local Bus. Here they took thrice the amount charged in No maj world, but it was 4-5 minutes journey instead of 4-5 hours.

We informed him of our destination and with a bang we were off. Thankfully we learned our lesson the last time so we held the pole tightly before the bus sped up. Just after 5 minutes we were left just outside of Ottery St Catchpole. I couldn't wait to learn Apparition after travelling in Knight Bus for the 3rd time

It was a small town located in Devon, England presumably named after a Saint Catchpol.

The village has both a Muggle and a magical community, the latter quietly established after the passing of the Statute of Secrecy in the seventeenth century. Wizarding families that live in or near Ottery St Catchpole include the Weasleys, the Fawcetts, the Diggorys, and the Lovegoods.

It would have been a huge pain in the ass to reach 'The Burrow' without prior knowledge. We couldn't have asked the No maj folks as magical houses were hidden. Fortunately Charlie asked us to wait outside the paper shop which was in the muggle part of the village. It didn't take much time to reach there. I saw Charlie just standing there looking left and right, possibly for us.

I gave a shout which he thankfully heard. He grinned seeing me. I grinned back.

I introduced him to my parents and after that we were off to Burrow. After reaching there I was sure I would have had great difficulty finding it.

The Burrow was located on the outskirts of Ottery St Catchpole, nestled amongst rolling hills and fertile meadows, directly opposite from where Knight Bus left us.

I remembered some history of Burrow from the books but seeing it live was quite different. According to the books in the place the Burrow came to stand, once stood a little Tudor building with a large stone pigpen on the side. It's unknown what happened to the building, but after Arthur and Molly Weasley's marriage, the family settled in the pigpen.

It actually looked as though it had once been a large stone pigpen, but extra rooms had been added here and there until it was several stories high and so crooked it looked as though it were held up by magic which, I reminded myself, it was.

I gaped at the house but schooled my expression quickly not wanting to offend Charlie. My parents were cool and calm as ever, no doubt using their occlumency to remain as such. Living with them for so much time, I could easily discern their expressions.

I could see sense disgust, humor and curiosity on my mom's face. I was not far from her. I could also tell from Dad's expression that he was at least amused by the appearance of their home.

While my mom was practicing the art of occlumency for more than 23 years, Dad only started learning 15 years before. But Dad was the real prodigy in that subject. He is actually on higher level in terms of thickness of shields compared to Mom.

'Well more than dozen years of regularly placing barriers at their mind can do that' I mused. But Dad is a very bad teacher so mom taught me the art of Occlumency.

I marveled at the stupidity of Weasley parents. With some common sense they could have made it easier on eyes. I could come up with more than 5 ways to properly construct it on the spot. There was no problem with the space too.

It looked like as the family grew over the birth of their children, the couple started building upward with add-on bits of architectural salvage they picked up wherever they could find. The house was several stories high. Four or five chimneys were perched on top of the red roof. A lopsided sign stuck in the ground near the entrance read, "THE BURROW".

It had a small yard at the front of the house, with a garage that would later store Arthur Weasley's flying Ford Anglia but now it probably stored Muggle artefacts. There was also a chicken coop that housed the family's chickens.

We went inside. 'The Burrow' was held up with magic and was much cluttered inside, but very welcoming at the same time. The interior of the Burrow was cozy, with a jumbled and cluttered array of furniture and trappings. The famous clock on the wall in front of me had only one hand and no numbers at all. Written around the edge were things like 'Time to make tea', 'Time to feed the chickens', and 'You are late'.

Books were stacked three deep on the mantelpiece, books with titles like Charm Your Own Cheese, Enchantment in Baking, and One Minute Feasts — It's Magic! The kitchen of the Burrow was the social centre of the Weasley family.

Decorations were also done for Christmas Day. Different types of light were produced by colorful candles. We were also introduced to Weasley family.

Arthur Weasley born on 6th February 1950 was quite bald with his signature bright red hair. He wore glasses and had blue eyes. He was also quite thin with height around 6 feet. All in all he was quite different than the movie actor but his face had many similarities with actor Mark Williams. If we go by blood relation he was related to us by my mother who was originally a Black.

Molly Weasley born on 30 October 1950 was quite short, around 5 feet in height. She had brown eyes but otherwise matched with actress quite thoroughly, although not as old looking as the actress.

Fred and George Weasley born on 1st April 1978 sporting red hair and freckles looked quite same as in movies. Even their date of birth was celebrated as April Fool's Day, no wonder they turned out to pranksters. Still even at the age of 8, I could see mischievousness in their eyes. They were also on short side in family like Charlie.

William Arthur 'Bill' Weasley was eldest of all Weasley siblings born on 29 November 1970. He was quite tall for his age and his face devoid of any baby fat. He was shorter than his father just by a small margin.

Charles Weasley or Charlie in short born on 12 December 1973 was quite different from his brother. While Bill has an air of seriousness around him, Charlie was outgoing and friendly. He was also on the short side in the height department reaching same height as me despite being older than me.

Percy Ignatius Weasley born on 22 August 1976 was like his brother Bill with seriousness in him even at the age of 11.

Ron was 6 year old shy brat who was still attached to her mother's skirt. But once he got comfortable he became quite whiny. Even at the age of 6, he was fed by his mom. I can see why his table manners were atrocious in books and movies. Thankfully both Fred and George ate their food by themselves.

Ginny was 5 year old adorable little girl. She was quite shy hiding behind her mother's robes when we were introduced. I could see she was quite favored by her parents. Even her brothers dotted upon her, well almost every brother, except Ron as I know from the Books.

We gave our Gift as it is done traditionally.

Molly and Arthur became red, probably from embarrassment from not giving Exchange gift but my parents waived their excuses with a polite smile. I already told them the financial status of Weasley Family just in this type of case.

'Maybe they don't know that exchanging gifts is a tradition or maybe they don't celebrate it much with other families' I reasoned with myself

After the greetings were over, Arthur zeroed on my Dad. Thankfully I already told my dad about his passion/obsession with No Maj technology, so he was quite ready for today's interrogation. At first he didn't believed me but after some convincing agreed to see it himself. Now I know he definitely believes me. He was also cursing me probably for leaving him alone like that.

Now I don't have any problem with Weasley Patriarch, but even a fool can understand he is not competent for his job which deals with No Maj world but due to his pure blood status, he became the Department Head. He would have gotten a more respectable job but his eccentrics and obsession with Muggles got him one of least used Department.

A muggleborn could have done a far better job than him. I could smell Dumbledore's wide influence quite clearly. He could have done a far better job if he had pursued his ambition and obsession with tinkering Muggle objects.

While my Dad was busy talking with Arthur or you could say getting interrogated by Arthur, my Mom helped Molly deal with children. I could see Fred and George whispering in each other ears, no doubt planning about their next prank.

I already told my parents not to take any gifts from Fred and George just in case they decide to prank them. I truly hope that they control themselves due to our 1st time at their Home, but you never know when a prankster's mood changes.

This left me with Bill, Percy and Charlie. They decided to show me around. I asked them to properly tell everything as I still don't know about magical tricks that are used in magical household. They easily accepted.

Kitchen was actually located at the back of the house. It was accessible from the garden. The kitchen was entered by walking up some small steps from the front yard.

The kitchen contained a large wooden table with room enough for eight chairs. All of the furniture in the kitchen was salvaged (stolen) from the home of a pop star. All the chairs that were present were mismatched. I seriously doubted Charlie's sanity when he mentioned the 'salvaged' part. Still I kept my face neutral. I could see Bill was troubled from his expression but he also schooled his face quickly.

'Is he employing Occlumency? If he is, then where did he get the knowledge? It's not just a subject one usually hears in normal conversation' I wondered and at the back of my mind as I had pressing matters.

There was a large fireplace in the room which also operated as the Weasleys' connection to the Floo Network. There were also several magical cookbooks located in the kitchen, stacked on the top of the mantelpiece. The kitchen opened out on the front yard, through the front door and opened up on the back garden, through the back door. A perch for the family owl Errol was located outside one of the kitchen windows. The dishwashing was predictably done by magic.

The scullery was located just off the kitchen. It was a tiny room with a mangle in it. This room was generally used by Molly Weasley for washing clothes if I remember correctly.

The living room of the Weasley home was a cozy room, with a sofa and armchairs. There was a large fireplace, a wooden wireless set, a huge wooden bookshelf, and a clock that, rather than telling the time, indicated the status of each member of the Weasley family. Instead of numbers, there was phrase such as "Home" on all of them. Instead of arms to tell the time, there were nine hands; one for each member of the family. I remember from Novel, that when Voldemort returned all of them turned into 'Mortal Peril'.

It was actually quite useful Clock and I had every intention of learning its magic's workings. I even had a few ideas in which the clock can be used.

The Burrow had at least six bedrooms. Arthur and Molly slept in the master bedroom, while their children generally had bedrooms that often ended up shared either with each other or with guests. Their room was only a short walk away from Ron's and Percy's room. Charlie and Bill, each have their rooms to themselves. Two of the six bedrooms housed a fireplace.

The back garden contained a stone outhouse that the Weasleys had converted into a broom shed, and the Weasley children keep their broomsticks in the building. Behind the main house was a large, overgrown garden with a pond full of frogs. The garden was home to a large number of gnomes; the Weasleys had to regularly de-gnome the garden by throwing them over the hedge However, the gnomes always sneaked back in since Arthur Weasley was soft on them and thought they were funny.

The entrance to the kitchen backed onto the garden, and was surrounded by rusted cauldrons and old wellington boots. The garden was often be used by the Weasleys to hold large family gatherings in books, such as when the entire family, including Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, stayed at the Burrow prior to the Quidditch World Cup final in 1994, or Harry's seventeenth birthday party in 1997 if I remembered correctly.

The Weasleys also owned an orchard behind their garden, which was surrounded by high trees. The orchard was contained within a paddock. The Weasley children use the orchard to practice Quidditch during their school holidays.

We were just coming back in the house when I heard many pipes thrown in the ground. To tell you the truth I totally forgot about the ghoul but now that I remembered it, I wanted to see it. After some prodding they agreed to show me the ghoul.

Located at the very top of the house was the attic. A small hatch in the ceiling outside room shared by Ron and Percy opened to reveal a ladder that allowed access to the attic. The attic was a dark, musty place where the Weasley family ghoul lived. The ghoul was considered more of a pet than a pest by the family, and it took to loudly banging the pipes when it felt that things were too quiet in the Burrow.

I gave a fright when I saw it. It was an ugly creature that resembled a slimy, buck toothed ogre. It had green skin and yellow hair.

Bill chuckled seeing me backing away from ghoul "Don't worry, they are rather dim-witted. They are just XX class beast used for pest control. Many household have them just for that"

I nodded and we went back to kitchen.

Seeing us Molly Weasley came over and asked us to sit down for Christmas feast. While there were only 9 chairs earlier, now there were 11. Arthur fed Ginny who was sitting in his lap while Ron sat next to Molly. It was a tight fit but comfortable nonetheless. If there have been even 1 more person, we wouldn't have been able to sit comfortably or at all.

Molly went all out in today's feast. I would not admit it out loud but her food was even tastier than my Mum's. I knew she was quite good at food related charms, which she no doubt used. But still Hogwarts food was not even comparable to her cooking.

There were little small conversations here and there. My Dad liked Bill long hair while Molly frowns judging by her obvious disdain. My dad would have kept long hair but it required quite maintenance and time which Dad lacked. Bill on the other hand has Magic at his disposal. From the talk I got the idea for gifting some magical hair products on his birthday.

There was warm, happiness in the environment. I was just content to remain there. There were many things in dessert like chocolate flavored ice cream, apple pies. I ate heartily but suddenly my eye went to the cup where the champagne (which we gifted) was pouring into Fred's cup when he asked for it. I immediately took my own cup and took a rather large sip as I wouldn't get any other chance anytime soon – it was champagne.

I panicked but several moments later employed Occlumency. In between that, I saw Fred taking the cup to his mouth.

Like a Gryffindor I yelled, "Fred Don't" despite employing occlumency

Thankfully he stopped. All eyes turned towards me. Employing occlumency at full strength, I replied to their questioning gaze

"Err.. Mrs. Weasley, the bottle…, the drink.. It's not for children". Still with employing Occlumency, I stuttered a little bit. The situation was frankly hilarious. I was barely keeping my laughter and little bit of anger, by employing Occlumency.

Still they gave me confused looks while Mom and Dad understood at once. I could see they were also using Occlumency from laughing judging by their blank face. This is the thing, I talked about earlier. These are so called Pro Muggle family.

While 'Anti Muggle' purebloods looks/thinks muggles as beasts that needs to be exterminated or ruled upon. These 'Pro Muggle' finds them fascinating. They also think muggles as beasts, just differently like in Zoo, where they stare at animals and find them fascinating. Even some half blood families who lived in muggle world but now they have been living in magical world, consider muggles and squibs as inferior species.

Sure there are families, who don't think like this but they are either raised in No maj world, or they have some knowledge about it. They are also very rare.

I looked towards my Mom and Dad for help. Seeing my situation, they leaned on Arthur and Molly respectively, and whispered some words of wisdom. At once both of them became red, most probably from embarrassment and some anger too.

With just a flick, Molly took out her wand and emptied all of the cups and the bottle.

I was outraged. That bottle was quite expensive. Still I kept my mind calm, with Occlumency reminding myself that they are ignorant. I really should have tried with more force against getting an expensive bottle.

Bill and Charlie both sitting beside me on either side, looked at me with questioning gaze. I sighed and explained them in a quiet tone. With great difficulty, they tried to rein in their laughter. Bill was successful but Charlie not so and let out a chuckle.

Molly's furious gaze swept over them and like a switch, they ceased supporting amused grins.

Fortunately the dessert was quickly over and without any further instances like that. Ron and Ginny were quickly sent to bed. Fred and George tried to convince her for extra 30 minutes but Molly was firm in her decision, no matter what. In another time maybe they would have been successful but today was not their lucky day.

The atmosphere was awkward to say the least after that. Thank God Dad came to rescue and broke the tension.

"So tell me William, How do you like Hogwarts from an adult point of view? I heard you got the 'Prefect' position again and you are also in lead position to become Head Boy"

Arthur and Molly supported proud smile on their face as the question completed while I sighed in relief. Bill's face heat up but quickly got in control.

"It's quite good. I don't know what they teach in other schools but we are taught many subjects. Arthur will get options to choose Electives next year. As for prefects, there are some Perks for sure but we also have some responsibilities. Just last year there was an accident, fortunately I was around when that happened. Thankfully no one got hurt." He answered politely

I was curious about this accident so I asked him "What accident? I don't remember any accident"

He turned towards me and said smoothly "It was just a minor accident. Nothing more"

I was suspicious of it but left the topic there as I knew I couldn't make him spill any secret.

The conversation was mild after that.

Seeing as it was getting late, we took our leave after wishing Happy Christmas once more to each other. Mr. Weasley volunteered to go with us or Apparate us, but we refused him politely.

I took out my wand and bam Knight Bus was here. We went home by Knight Bus happy.

When Mom was opening the lock, I chuckled remembering the champagne incident. When mom quirked an eyebrow, I explained her. She also let out 2-3 giggles at their naivety.

It showed that they truly didn't know about muggle world or even understands it.

All the action my body performed caught up when I hopped on the bed. I was asleep before I could hit the bed.

 **9.5k+ words, that's a new record for this story,**

 **Before anyone gets excited, no, this chapter doesn't mean that I will start updating the story. I had a few hours to kill so only that's why I updated it.**

 **I won't update another chapter before editing all the last chapters. I think I can make them a little better.**

 **Ok. Now I don't know if it's a tradition to exchange gifts during Christmas, I just made it up for the story.**

 **Also there will be no Ron, Molly or Weasley family bashing. Sure some of characters will be criticized in future chapters but for logical reason. I will not write/make any foolish situation where they suddenly become foolish and get bashed just for some reader's satisfaction. Although I loved reading those but over time they became awkward and stupid.**

 **Truthfully I don't like Molly at all. She was quick enough to believe in rumors spouted by Rita about Hermione. She was also quite mean to Fleur. She openly discriminated against foreign things so she is not all good in my book.**

 **Some readers complained that previous chapter contained useless information. They will complain here too. Still from here on out, I will write a chapters, ranging from 8k to 10k words. I also feel it will take much chapters and updates with only 5k to 7k words if I continued like this. This way the story can be completed in 50 – 60 chapters. At least that's what I hope.**

 **So how do like the story so far. If you have any suggestions, write it in comment section.**

 **Durrty paramour suggested adding about the Cursed Vaults. If I add them then what do you guys suggest I do for other vaults. Should there be some kind of Treasure in last vault or should there be just a message of some kind?**

 **Also t** **hose who like 'Highschool of the dead'; 'One Piece' 'Goblin Slayer' and 'Dragon ball Z' can check out my other stories - "Highschool of the dead: Self Insert"; "One piece: Self insert" "Goblin Slayer: Self Insert"; and "Dragon ball Z: Self Insert"**


	8. Notification'

**Hey guys! I am back.**

 **Unfortunately, this is not a chapter. I read all the chapters of this story, to reconnect from where I left but there are some things that I would like to change in them.**

 **They are some minor things excluding 1 or 2 situations. I promise the story won't change much. The context and everything will remain same. All in all 95% of the story will remain same.**

 **But it will make things very interesting.**

 **I also felt that I could add some things in his 1** **st** **year as it felt rushed.**

 **I was thinking of adding new chapter today or tomorrow but with this, I will only be able to update this story chapter wise and I will start that from next weekend.**

 **Worry not.**

 **I only need 2 weekends to edit all of the chapters and next weekend after that for updating 8** **th** **chapter.**

 **I will be able to update this story by the end of next month as I will be busy updating Dragon ball story in this weekend and HOTD story for next 2 weekends.**

 **Those who like self inserts can check out my other stories. They are "Highschool of the dead: Self insert"; "Dragon ball Z: self insert"; "Goblin Slayer: Self Insert"; "Young Justice: Self Insert" and "One piece: self insert".**

 **I have also decided to write a self insert for ASOIAF / Game of thrones 'after' the release of George RR martin's next book "Winds of winter", which I hope will come out by next year.**

 **Thank You.**


End file.
